Life of a Daughter of a Son
by Meleeza
Summary: Happy's daughter, Angel, has been through a lot, first with her mother's death and then with being a normal teenager. This is her story. First SOA fiction. Crappy summary I know but give it a chance. Please read and review. AU of course. Being Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

First SOA so please give it a chance. This chapter is just sorta like a prologue but isn't. Please read and review. I love reviews and I get the next chapters up faster. James won't be introduced formally until the next chapter. Thanks. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Beginning

I really hated James. I hated him from the very top of his hair to the very bottom of his toes. Maybe that's why we never got along, especially when it came down to being in the same room. I hated him and I knew he hated me, it was the whole issue we had since we were very little. Only as we grew older, did the hate grow to. He was cute, I had to admit, but he was so...cocky. He acted so high and mighty and I needed to put him down. His ego was huge and sadly, he was a good few months older than me and he never let me forget it.

We shared only few things, such as having ties to the SOA charter in California, being in the same school and grade, and our fathers being 'Enforcers'. We were no fool to the real things going on behind the club. We grew around the club, the family doing its best to shield us from the very club. What people didn't understand was that the club wasn't just filled with Bikers and their Old Lady's, the club was a real family. We took care of our own, even to the extent of killing. I remember once, I wouldn't forget the first day I saw someone killed. No one really forgets their first time.

_It started like a normal day, I went to school, dealt with stuck up teachers and James. I had been on my way home, my friends and I separated at the corner and I refused to have anyone go out of their way to walk me home, especially if they had to walk the oppsite way. I was thinking of the things I could do as soon as I got home, my teachers didn't give me a lot of homework I couldn't do in division._

_The walk home was just a few minutes long, I always went to the Auto-shop after school to wait on my dad. As I neared it, a white van stopped in front of me. I screamed, dropping my bag. I tried to run but the door was slid open and I felt hands grab at me. "No!" I could only shout before a cloth was placed over my mouth. I inhaled, suddenly, the chemicals sending me into unconsciousness. I could barely make out a face but what I saw scared me._

_Him._

_When I woke, surely hours later, I found myself tied to a chair with my hands held down with rope. A cloth was tied around my mouth and I tried to focus on everything around me. He laughed. I stilled, looking straight at him. He looked like how I remembered, the same messy brown hair and dark brown eyes that glittered with triumph. My mother left him for Happy because he was obsessed. He wanted to be with my mom, never wanted her to be away too long and he tried to keep her hidden so only he could see her. My mother, knowing better, high-tailed it out of there. Then she met Happy and they clicked instantly._

_A few months before hand, Tig had met a woman who he liked and soon fucked and 9 months later, James was born. It was almost the same with my parents, only my mother knew Happy before._

_9 months later, three months after James, I was born. I weighed 7 pounds 2 ounces with a head full of hair and bright blue eyes, a trait I got from both my parents. My mother had the long brown hair Dad said I got from my mother. I think I resembled her more and maybe why He wanted me now. I was the only child of Alana. After her sudden death, he needed a replacement. I was the prized possession he needed to have. And he finally did._

_I held back the tears, I was afraid. My mother told me before of who He was, told me, as soon as I was old enough to understand, that he was trouble and that I had to be careful. I never took it into consideration until that day._

_"Hello beautiful." He purred and I screamed "Fucking Pervert!" but because of the cloth I was muffled. He stood from the chair and came to me, his rough palm caressing my cheek. "So soft." He then leaned down, his mouth near my ear and he whispered, "It's going to feel so good." I couldn't help the tears anymore. I let them slip, no one would be able to save me. I would be hurt and used without anyone near to help._

_He removed the cloth and pressed his lips to mine. I shut my lips, my face screwing up in disgust. He became angry and he raised his hand to me and slapped me. The loud skin-to-skin contact made me cry out. "I can be gentle or I can be rough. You pick." He threatened._

_From the force of the hit, I bit the inside of my cheek. I gathered the blood and spat it out, spraying his face in a diagonal going to the left. "Go to hell!" He smirked, the evil smirk of a monster. "I like 'em feisty." He then balled his hand into a fist, punching me in the face again. My head snapped to the left, my jaw searing in pain that intensified with each blow he landed on me. As time went by, I felt myself slowly slip towards the blackness clouding my vision. 'Let me go' I thought, wishing to be anywhere but there. 'God help me!' I was never one to scream in vain for help._

_"Andrew!" He stopped his punches, glancing at the locked door, waiting for someone to come barging in. "Andrew you son of a bitch!" He went to the table and grabbed a 9mm. "I've got your little girl! She's so pretty!" He was trying to provoke him, trying to get him to come inside so he could kill him. Suddenly the door was burst open and in came a few dark figures. Shots were fired but it all seemed too distant for me._

_In the end, Andrew's body came crashing in front of me, his dark brown orbs flashing with fear and pain and then...nothing. Hot hands grabbed at my shoulders, shaking me roughly trying to get me to react. But everything in my body told me no, said not to move. "Angel..." Someone yelled, the voice seemingly too distant to be near. "Angel!" I opened my eyes, blue meeting blue. "Is he dead?" I asked with no emotion. I was happy he was dead._

_But I was out cold before he could answer._

The memory still played fresh in my mind like it was yesterday. I had been in the hospital for a week, recovering slowly. My friends visited everyday, bringing me homework and the day's notes. I caught up nicely but not once did I see James, but I wasn't surprised. He was like his father, cold hearted.

Til this day I don't like Tig. He raised James to be like him and was the reason why I hated James too. He reminded me much of Tig, the curly black hair but dark blue eyes.

Today was like any summer day. I got up real early, leaving from Happy's bed. I hated being alone in my room, something about the constant nightmares that plagued my dreams. He said it was just a one time thing but when I repeatedly had them, he relented and allowed me to sleep in the bed. He would wrap his arms around me, tucking me into his chest, protecting me from the outside. I enjoyed the nights he stayed with me, I was able to be a real daddy's girl. But being a daddy's girl had its downs, I was Happy's daughter so I was overly protected by everyone.

Happy was still in bed, he did an all nighter so he was long gone into sleep. I quietly went to my room, just across from his, and changed into a pair of shorts and navy blue tank top. I pulled on my shoes and I-Pod. I needed a quick jog. Someone cleared their throat loudly and I whirled around.

Happy stood their, in his shorts and no shirt. He had plenty of tattoos on his back and few on the front. I looked at him, confused. "Mornin." I said. He kept his eyes on me, as if asking what I was doing. "Get back to bed its 6 in the fucking morning." His voice was raspy, no matter the time of day. That was just the way it was. "I'm not tired." I answered bluntly. Even I knew it was a lie, I was exhausted but I refused to sleep. Refused to be scared of my very own mind. Happy gave me that look, the one most parents give when they know their child is lying. "Come on kid." Happy grabbed my arm, hauling me to the bedroom. I sighed and walked with him. I flopped myself onto the bed first, face down. I dug my head into the pillow, his scent always made me feel safe and when I was safe, I slept. The bed shifted beside me and Happy pulled me into his chest. I huddled into a ball as his arms wrapped around me. This was the Dad I knew, not the hard man from the Club, but my father.

I fell into blissful sleep. I wanted to bask in it for however long I could until the dream turned into a nightmare.

_When I woke up, the room was dark. I shifted suddenly very cold. I moved to find my source of heat but when I found none, I opened my eyes. The dark was engulfing, frightening me so I got up. "Hap?" He would get mad at me for calling him that, but I was frightened. I pushed open the door and gasped at what I saw next. Blood. So much blood. I tried to tip-toe around it but eventually I had to step into it, the hallway was flooded with it. "Help me!" I heard a woman yell from inside the room where most of the blood was coming from. I cautiously went to the door, my hand hovered over the knob. I always froze up not knowing what lie between._

_"No!" Then a sound as if a bone was being torn from the spine, the crunching and tearing that haunted me. Suddenly my feet were submerged in water. I gasped first and then opened my mouth. I screamed yet no sound would come out, like I had gone mute. I tried to fight against the blood but the thickness was consuming and hard to fight. From a distance I could see a burial going on. I did my best to swim across, only managing to land on the edge of the grass when I saw the body._

_Me._

_I was dead and at my own burial. I saw my dad looking at the corpse, my corpse, with a defeated look in his blue orbs. "I knew I'd see you again." I whirled to see Andrew, his laughter haunting me again._

_Soon I found myself being surrounded by everyone I knew, standing in the middle while they grew up into abnormally tall selves that stared down at me. "It's your fault!" The version of Jax screamed. "She's dead because of you!" Happy screamed. I covered my ears, "Stop saying that!" I shouted, falling to the ground with my hands still over my ears. "I'm sorry!" Yet I didn't know of what. What had I done?_

_Then pain. I looked at my chest, blood._

_"What?"_

_Then the door._

_A woman could be heard on the opposite side, "Please Andrew leave her alone!" The voice was familiar. In my hand was a 9mm while my other was holding the knob. I could save her, and whoever she was talking about. I was covered head to toe in blood. "Mama I'm scared!" A little girl cried and I opened the door just as the shot was fired. "No!"_

"No!" I jerked awake, my mouth open as a scream ripped from me. I sat up alarmed, looking down at myself. No blood, just the wrinkled clothing I was going to jog in. "Angel." I stopped, a sob coming out instead. I fell into Happy's embrace, his strong tense arms holding onto me. My tears stained his white t-shirt. My hands twisted into his shirt afraid if I let go then I would have to face what happened. "Angel look at me." He demanded and I did my best to comply. I looked up, my blue teary eyes blurring my vision. "What happened?" I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him, he didn't need to know the horrors that plagued my mind. "This keeps up your gonna tell me. Understand?" I refused to answer him and instead pushed away.

I quickly stood and walked out of the room downstairs. I wiped my eyes along the way, not wanting to seem like a baby anymore. Who did he think he was? My father. My mind answered for me. "Angel." He called out, following behind. "Angel stop!" He ordered, raising his voice to me. I stopped and glared back at him. "I wanna know what's going on." I shifted my eyes over a glass on the table in the hall. I felt like doing something, anything to get my mind off what I was feeling. My emotions hurt, because I was the only one getting the full effect of my absent mother.

"Just leave me alone! Can't you see I don't want your goddamn help!" I shouted and rushed down the stairs. I went for the door, oblivious to the others around me. My mind was focusing on running away, to be somewhere could get all my frustrations out. "Angel!" I felt an arm go around my waist and haul me from my freedom. I elbowed the person in the gut only to have them hold me tighter. "Let me go!" I was being childish, only because I never got to.

"Angel stop!" I went limp, my nerves shutting down on me. I deeply sighed, the breath coming out shakily. "I want mom." I cried out. I was passed along until I was in Happy's arms again. I knew the tense muscles anytime. "I just want mom." He let me cry again in his chest. My nightmares came with mood swings Happy was already used to. Hell they all were. Eventually I would calm down, but it wouldn't go away. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Deal with the Devil

For all my readers who got confused, I am clarifying it now.

**Angel is Happy's Daughter.**

**James is Tig's Son**

**Andrew was the man who kidnapped Angel.**

**Angel and James have no relation what so ever**.

Enjoy the chapter. Reviews are appreciated whether they be questions or criticism. Thanks

* * *

Deal with the Devil

My eyes broke open, I found myself alone, like in my dream. But the darkness wasn't consuming me and I could hear laughter coming from downstairs, all male voices. Good, I told myself, it wasn't a dream. I got off the bed, stretching as I walked. I slept better with no dreams at all. It was night outside, so I literally slept a whole day, my body had to make up the days I didn't sleep right or at all.

I dragged myself to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind. I turned the lock, it was my time now. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time.

Under my blue eyes were forming dark circles from the lack of sleep. My hair was frizzy, untidy since this morning. My eyes were droopy, still wanting to sleep but I wanted to be awake, to join the world of the living. A soft knock tore me gaze form the mirror, I cleared my throat trying to find my voice. "Yes?" I called blindly searching for the toothbrush and paste.

"Happy said to tell you dinner is on the counter." The sound of James' bored tone made my blood boil. He was a problem I wanted to go away. I turned the faucet on, spreading the minty flavored paste over the brush. "Did you hear me!" He yelled banging on the door. I ignored him, brushing my teeth calmly. I was in no mood to rush just because he was impatient. "Hey!" I dropped the brush, rinsing my mouth. I went to the door and opened it with fury. There he stood, his bored face.

James was a good five feet seven with the curly hair and dark blue eyes. He was a 'looker' to any of the girls I knew but to me he was a 'loser'. He would forever be #1 on my hate list and believe me the list was long. To think we grew up together almost as cousins though we had no relation at all. "I fucking heard you now go!" I seethed turning on my heel and about to slam the door shut. "Grumpy bitch!" I heard him say. "Man-whore!" I shouted back, pushing him against the shoulders, back into the hall wall. He winced and pushed me away and I hit the railing. Even though he didn't technically have sex, he had more girlfriends than I could count on my two hands.

"Why are you even up here?" I demanded, rubbing the sore spot on my lower back. I moved to the stairs, skipping down and jumping over the last three steps. The loud thud reached the dining table and I could hear "Angel" coming from Happy who had warned me not to do that. His raspy voice sounding more deeper.

James followed behind, walking at his own pace. "It's not like I wanted to. My ol' man made me. Who would want to see your face." His words never hurt me, I could easily retaliate with a few of my own. I walked into the kitchen, my stomach rumbling when I saw the bag of Chinese on the counter. I attacked the bag, pulling out a small box of Sweet and Sour Chicken with the sweet and sour on the side and a whole lot of Shrimp Fried Rice. I was starved and I didn't even make it to the living room, that was connected to the dinning room while the kitchen was separate, before I was chowing down on the delicious food. I heard some of the men laugh at me, and I chuckled too. "I'm hungry!" I defended laughing.

"What no hug?" Jax said laughing. I stopped staring at him and the food. It was obvious which one I was going to choose. "Nope." I answered grinning. I plopped myself on the cough, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was about 6:30 p.m. I put on Channel 50 and found that "Everybody loves Raymond" was on and left it there. I curled my feet up on the couch and sat my small box food on my lap. "Hey dad?" I called out, the noise level still loud as if I was just another voice in the house. James found himself on the armchair soon, probably tired of being alone in the corner. "Yea?"

"I need 20 bucks for tomorrow." Asking Happy for money wasn't that difficult, but the real problem was getting him to give the money. "What ya need it for?" I bit the inside of my cheek trying to decided if I told him the truth. 'I need it to go to the beach on the opposite end of town with my friends.' Yeah that would go well with him. But if I lied, and he found it, I would be in deeper shit.

James spoke up, surprisingly. "She and I have a friend who's going to have a little get together." Somehow the casual voice was going to be tormenting me until I re-payed him. "Yeah she wanted to go shopping and all." I said, glaring at him from the couch, glad my back was to the Sons. "Fine." I twisted, taking my eyes off James for just a few moments. Happy passed me a twenty dollar bill into the palm of my hand. The whole time I felt James' eyes on my back, creating a plan to torment me as long as he could. I made a deal with the devil, I sold my soul just to be able to go swimming with my friends.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile in return. Soon my mind was finishing the Chinese and watching TV. All the while, James was smirking like he was the happiest kid in the world. Of course, with me at his mercy, his enemy, he was feeling like King of the fucking World.

The rest of the night pasted with a blur, I just ate and relaxed having done nothing but sleep most of the day away. I laid on the couch, stretched out wide getting comfortable. I wondered about that morning, what had changed? The mood swings I was having were becoming as worse as my nightmares. I knew the dream meant something, repeating a pattern always meant something. I noticed a pattern, I would always hesitate subconsciously when I hear the woman's pleas and then charge into the room when the little girl screams.

Eventually I had to figure out the dream, but not when my life seemed so peaceful and happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Compromise

Thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks to you all I have gotten more motivation to include another chapter the same day, but still I need more reviews. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Compromise

I was excited about today. The weather was hot, like California should be, and that was the best time to go swimming. Happy had ordered me, much like Tig ordered James, because of me, to stay close to each other. The only worst part of lying and getting caught,was the fact that James had to come. He would make me regret ever lying to Happy and eventually I would tell on myself.  
I got up that morning, put on my pair of shorts over my swimming bottom and my tank top over the bikini top. Happy would never agree to me wearing such things, he would easily tell me to change being a father from the Sons. I had given my friend, Alana, my bag of spare clothing promising her I would go. She was a good friend, one of the few who weren't afraid of my connections. She was Hispanic and much of the school was made of white kids. I was mixed, part Hispanic part white.

Her long flowing brown hair was much like mine only hers was more curly and wavy while mine was straight. She was the same age as me, only a few months young and had a major crush on James. I tried to explain, more than once, James was bad news. She didn't believe me, saying I didn't know him. But I did, he was a boy who would grow up to be like his father. Grow up to be one of the Sons while I could not.

And that's why I hated him.

He could be anything he wanted: a doctor, a lawyer and god-forbid an officer but he would always have a choice of becoming one of the Sons. I would never have that chance, if I were born a boy, yes, because it was Sons of Anarchy that I could never be directly apart of. I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps but where they lead, I could not cross. I resented James because he represented the life I could not take.

I rushed downstairs, wallet in pocket along with my keys and cell. Happy didn't let me go anywhere without one, since the day of Andrew, as I liked to remember it, I was given a phone in case of 'emergencies' but Happy knew the consequences. I was a text-a-holic. I could text all day if I wanted to, my fingers gliding over the buttons. I was given an I-Phone. James was already downstairs when I reached the bottom step. I held in my grim face, I had to make it look real. "Ready James?" I asked trying to sound casual. Tig and Happy were chatting in a small corner of the kitchen, giving us both sideway glances. Did they know?

"Watch her James or I'll skin ya alive." Happy ordered and James nodded without a hint of fear. "Yea James, I don't think I can stop him." Tig butted, pulling Happy back into their conversation. I pushed him out the door. Once outside I made him walk half a block up to where I was supposed to meet Alana. "Listen I want you to act like we went somewhere together." I told him, walking ahead. "That's not how it works." He stated, walking in front of me. "You don't get to make a compromise with me. You do as I tell you or I tell your dad." I grinned at him.

"You tell Happy he tells Tig and we're both screwed." I blurted out. His eyes grew darker, like Tigs, as he thought of what I had explained. "Yeah but..." He knew it was true. The one thing Tig hated was being lied to. He didn't like it, not at all, and James knew first hand the wrath of his father. The wrath never shown to me by Happy.

"But what am I supposed to do for 4 whole hours? My friends didn't plan anything and I'm sure as hell not going to no mall." He exclaimed loudly and I shushed him. "God you are so dense James. DId you actually think I was going to go shopping in this weather?" I exclaimed and the smirk came on just as fast. Damn it.

"Your going with that Alana chick to the beach on the opposite end of town, aren't you?" I sighed, defeated. He had something against me. I nodded. "I'm going too." He said. "You can't just invite yourself." I said pointing a finger directly at him. "How about we let Happy decided then?" He announced about to walk down the block to my house. I grabbed him by the collar, "Fine you can come." I huffed and he smiled again.

The walk to Alana's house was tense. I disliked him more and more each passing second. I already hated him and on top of that was more hate. Once I reached her home, I saw Alana and a few of my other friends gathered around the car chatting away. "Hey Angel!" Yasmin called out, waving at me to come. I waved back walking faster forgetting about James for a moment. "Hey Yasmin, Jackie, Rachel. And of course the birthday girl!" I shouted hugging Alana. She would finally be turning 15. "Ready?" I asked but when I saw how her face lit up, the look of a kid opening a present Santa Clause had brought them, I was pushed back into my reality. "He wanted to tag along, if you don't mind." Of course she didn't.

"Not at all." She said just loud enough to hear. He then spoke to her, something I never thought possible. He never spoke to Alana or any of my friends and what he said next just set off alarms for some unknown reason, "Happy birthday Alana." She looked like she could have died right then and there. Yasmin, Jackie, and Rachel laughed amongst themselves, staring at the way Alana was looking into James' dark orbs.

"Shall we go?" I asked and suddenly everyone was back on track. "Oh and James' needs to get some trunks." He looked away, his face flushing as the girls giggles. He never acted so shy, he wasn't like that. Something was up and I intended to find out.


	4. Chapter 4: Chicken

Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Thanks to all my loyal readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review!

* * *

Chicken

Alana's mother had driven us to the beach and she promised, for her daughter's birthday, that she wouldn't be around and to just call her when we wanted to go home. I liked Alana's mother, she was kind and loving towards anyone. And when she got angry, it was over with. We drove over to the nice beach, where the sand was full of mostly sand, not glass or trash and the air was cooler and breezier. Yasmin and Jackie wore similar bathing suits: a one-piece with a simple skirt at the bottom. Rachel had more self-esteem and a netter body. She was thinner than all of us, including me and I weighed around 120 or so. She wore a two piece like me, with a red swirl top and bottom. She loved to show herself off and I sometimes worried about her. My bathing suit was more simple: a solid green two-piece. I didn't care much about what I wore. What separated me from the others. James had bought a pair of simple black trunks, that cost a solid twenty that he and I split. I had a little over $15 to spare for Alana. We were going to all pitch in to buy her a cake and ice cream. I was the one with the most money so I usually paid the bigger half. I didn't care.

Once we got to the each, we set up out area a bit away from the wet sand but close enough so we could find each other. Alana and Jackie went to the shallow end, both afraid to be in the deep end but love to be in water. Yasmin, Rachael, and I rushed to the deeper end, the tide pushing against us. The water was cold, more like frozen water but the air was warm so we did it quick. We all dunk in, wetting ourselves head to toe. James sat at the small chair, under the umbrella, dozing off. I would have invited him in out of pity but then what would we do? Talking was hard enough as it is.

I was dunked under the cool water more times than I wanted to but it was fun over all. Eventually after all the swim races, dunking, and splashing we went over to Jackie and Alana. They were chatting to each other, playfully splashing. "Wanna play Chicken?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear. I loved the game. I enjoyed using the upper strength I earned from boxing. Happy taught me self-defense along with the other Sons. Eventually I was always put together against Half-Sack. He was more afraid of hitting me than he was of hurting me. Happy always threatened her, if he laid a hand on me, he would loose more than just half himself.

"I don't know..." Alana trailed off, she didn't like the game a lot. More afraid of drowning than being hoisted in the air. "How 'bout I find some cute guys? Would that be better?" I could almost ask strangers, I had the sort of innocence that lured people to me. Alana blushed while Jackie and the others giggled. They all nodded, depending on me to do the most talking. All of us were pretty. We took care of ourselves. The girls followed me, Alana at my side with her head cast down when any cute boy looked her way. I finally spotted a group of for over just a little out of our way. "Excuse me?" I shouted over the yelling and screaming of kids playing. All the boys turned to me, and I felt self-conscious for a minute.

The first boy was blonde and blue eyed. He was fit, his chest hard and muscled, his legs athletic. "Yes?" He said, almost purring. I smiled and answered, "Do you and your friends mind playing Chicken with us?" He glanced at his two friends. They were all about 16 almost 17. His first friend was five foot eight, damp brown hair and hazel eyes. He was just like the other, muscled and fit. The other was five foot seven, like James. He had light brown hair but dark orbs. The last looked like the youngest of the four, he had drenched brown hair and dark brown orbs. He kept his head down, not wanting to meet out gazes.

"What do you think boys?" He asked though we all knew the answer. "Sure." We all beamed with joy, especially Alana. We swam over to an area where we could play and no one could get hurt in the brawl. The boy I had talked to was 17, his name was Jorden. The second was 16, a month away from being 17 and his name was Marcos. The third was 16 and a half, his name was Luke. The last boy, was 16, his birthday the same as Alana's. He was called Will. She was more than happy to be his partner and I could understand. Will was hot, much like his friends.

In the end, I had no partner. I saw the way my friends eyed the boys, and even as I wanted a partner, I let them have them. I sat in the water, my knees hitched up to my chest as I watched them brawl. It would have been fun, if I was actually in it. Suddenly I felt someone poke me in the back. I turned to the person and saw James. He looked bored yet...curious. "Get up." He ordered me and I just stayed on the ground, confused. "What?" He just stared at me and I finally got what he was hinting at. "Oh its fine." I muttered not wanting to get up on his shoulders, especially not his. "Come one." He grabbed my arm, literally hauling me up to my feet. He crouched a little, so I could get on his back.

I grumbled, "This means nothing ya hear!" He ignored me, as usual, and stayed as still as he could while I got up. My legs went around his neck, crossing and locking my legs. He stood, with ease, and went over to the brawl. I knew James was strong but I didn't think he was that strong. I was light but I wasn't little.

"We face the last one standing!" I shouted and I earned 9 nods. I grinned, James and I waited while the others fought. Hand locked with each other, angry and happy faces all mixed together. Jackie and Rachael faced each other while Yasmin and Alana faced. I stayed on James' shoulders, his hold not so bad anymore.

'This isn't so bad.' I thought and then I screamed at myself. What was I thinking? It was James, my enemy. But still I couldn't help but feel something other than hate flutter through me. Soon, Jackie and Rachael were dropped, their bodies hitting the water, splashing into the water with their partners. Alana and Yasmin faced, their partners grinning at each other, as if thinking of what they were going to do. Eventually, after a few minutes, Yasmin was dropped when Jorden's feet were swept up from underneath. I laughed loudly when I heard her girly scream and then the loud splash.

Finally it was our turn, Alana and I faced each other. Best friends since the 8th grade. It was awkward. "Ready?" I nodded and the fight was on. We latched onto each other's shoulders, trying to push each other down. James was aggressive, he tried to kick Will in the legs to knock him over. Alana pushed harder against my shoulder, my back arching out and we would have fallen over, if James wasn't so good at balancing.

He pushed me forward using his strength and I was able to push Alana just enough to caught her and Will off guard. They both went tumbling down, into the water, splashing everybody near. James slid me off his neck laughing. It was the first real laugh I heard from him in forever. Alana was blushing, embarrassed because she fell on top of Will.

And then just like that, everything was back to normal.

We all dragged ourselves to our resting area. All of us were laughing and chatting, all of us besides James. "Oh damn its nearly 2." Alana muttered and I stilled. "We gotta go." Yasmin said and we all nodded agreeing. We said our goodbyes to Will, Jorden, Marcos, and Luke. Packing everything took longer than we expected, mainly because none of us wanted to carry anything and we had to change into our dry clothes.

Soon, 30 minutes later, all of us emerged from the changing rooms, fully clothed and dryer. Alana called her mother and in less than 20 minutes, she arrived. I was hoping to get back before Happy got suspicious, I told him to pick us up at the store exactly at 3:30 and it was nearly 3:20 when we got out of the car in the parking lot of the small store.

Even though we were fast, Happy was faster. I watched as a Harley pulled out of the parking lot, a bike that looked almost like Half-Sacks, or Kip, as he wanted me to call him. Kip was the messenger of the Sons, not yet a full member but part of the Sons.

He would tell Happy and Tig.

We were dead.


	5. Chapter 5: Punishment

Hope you enjoy this chapter readers! And special thanks to **quackyMcquackquack** and **. **who have reviewed the most. If I missed you sorry. I will do this again in another chapter. And if I misspelled your name sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

Punishment

James and I raced to my house, if we got there before Happy and Tig, maybe they would buy our story. Though I knew Happy would see right through us. We were so dead! Running down the block, bag of wet clothes in hand, was seem so obvious we were in trouble. Everyone in the neighborhood knew I was Happy's daughter and James' was Tig's. We were expected to be trouble because our parents were.

We made it to the house, after running a few blocks, in under 5 minutes. But it was too late, I could see Happy's bike along with Tig's and the Sons Van in the driveway. I knew for a fact it wasn't a family gathering. Kip told them and like all parent's, they were worried and called everyone they knew to help find us. "We're already in enough trouble." James said, his hands in his pockets as he kicked a stone. "I know but do you really want to make them madder? Seriously its Happy and Tig." He just stared at me blankly. I rolled my eyes and sighed, talking to James was like talking to myself. Suddenly the door flew open, catching both of us off guard, and there stood Tig. He looked pissed. Not the normal look he had but down right anger. I felt bad for James. Really no one deserved someone like him as a father. Well, I liked to think so.

"Get your asses over here now!" He shouted going back inside the house, his heavy steps audible from where we stood. "Nice goin we could have gone already." James muttered, bumping me in the shoulder as he walked off. "Oh shut the fuck up!" I seethed annoyed at the way he acted. I followed behind him, not wanting to be side to side to the one I hated.

Once inside, everyone just stared at us. No one talked, just glared at us. Angry that they had to stop what they were doing just to find us. Tig grabbed a hold of James, dragging him across the room to a secluded part, going to tear him a new one. Happy looked down at me, his blue eyes boring into mine like fire. Happy grabbed me arm, the same as Tig did to James but not as rough, I was still his baby girl. He took me to the same area Tig and James were at. I saw how James was glaring at the floor while Tig was huffing about trying to find his cool but I doubt he had any. James and I shared a brief eye contact, something along the lines of blame and guilt.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Happy demanded with a stern raspy tone. I refused to meet his eyes, knowing I would fine disappointment and I wouldn't be able to stay calm if I saw that. "I stared at the wood flooring for the longest time, trying to burn a whole in the ground to fall through. "Answer me Angel!" Happy finally screamed and I whipped my head up at him. He wasn't the usually Happy I knew, he was a parent. A father who was worried over his daughter. My only family left. His expression was hard, no wavering for even a second. His eyes searched mine for some sort of answer. Even a 'I don't know' would had been good enough for him. But I knew what I had done. I had done it because he said I couldn't. I deliberately disobeyed him yet I felt proud.

Tig huffed a final time, "James your going to be at the Shop all this week." Tig said crossing his arms and giving him the look that was just asking for him to say something. "I gave you something simple. No lies and no problems." James rolled his eyes much like I had done to him a few minutes ago.

"That's perfect. For the next week both of you will be helping with the shop, together." The last word sent me into a spiral of shouts, along with James.

"I gotta be near him/her!" We yelled in unison pointing at each other, glaring at our father's. They were being cruel, and they were enjoying it more than I wanted them to. "Starting tomorrow." He gave me one last look before leaving us in the kitchen. Tig followed him, giving James his famous cold hearted stare. I glared at James, glaring hard. I was going to be stuck with him for a whole week!

"This is all your fault!" I whispered in a deadly tone. He walked away. That was the last straw. Nobody just walked away from me when I was talking, especially if I was pissed off.

Someone did that once, it was during school on a Friday evening.

_Alana and I were talking during 8th period. We were chatting about her upcoming party that wouldn't be until a month but she wanted to make sure I could come. Our teacher was absent so we took advantage of that and sat beside each other, chatting the time away. Well, we could have, if the bitch hadn't come to bother us._

_Her name was Lauren. She thought she was the shit, miss popular. Though she actually was popular, she wasn't all that. She loved to pick on me, mostly because my father was a Son. They fgured I had to stay out of trouble but they didn't understand, Sons of Anarchy ran the town. They were the police and criminals. We had ties to almost everybody. "If it isn't the little biker whore." She taunted, her buddies laughing along side her. I stared at her for a minute, "Yeah I wouldn't be talking with a mother like yours." I smirked. "I saw your mother yesterday wearing something way to small and hanging out with the bikers. So if anyone's the whore, it's your mother." She blushed crimson red as everyone laughed this time directed at her._

_"Well at least I have a mother." I froze half way turned to Alana. "Did she just..." I trailed off. Alana shook her head paling. She was fearful for Lauren. "You shouldn't have Lauren." Alana said and her friends nodded backing away. "Oh fuck this." Lauren said, turning her back about to walk off._

_I tapped her shoulder, my hands balled into fists. When she turned I swung, my fist knocking into her face. She fell to the ground holding her nose as blood gushed freely from the wound. Her scream of pain brought more unwanted attention. "Don't you ever talk about her and then walk away from me!" I seethed._

Lauren was taken to the hospital but I was never charged, her parent's afraid of what might happen if they did something to me. James was different, he knew this already. He knew it would be different between us for we both belong to the Sons, both knew the do's and don'ts. Yet he still made the move.

Stupid me felt provoked

And stupid me reacted.

Badly.


	6. Chapter 6: Coward

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. I enjoy detailed reviews just to let you all know ^.^ Remember read and review!**

* * *

Coward

I lunged at James gripping the back of his shirt with anger I never knew I had. "What-." When he turned his head to yell 'what the fuck' I aimed my fist into his face. My fist was hard, the times I had to put away the anger I felt towards him was finally coming out. The first punch was the worst. I felt my knuckle crack as I hit his bone, breaking it with the one hit. He hit the ground with a pained yell. His back hit the wood, the loud THUD never missing a beat. It was almost like the shows on TV when you see a person hit in slow motion and ever so slowly fall.

Only in the shows, its usually in a place where there are no witnesses.

I just had bad luck. Everyone had their attention on us, not all quite on track as to what happened until they saw the blood on my knuckle and James on the floor covering his nose. And then I saw his one second I was given, the once in a life time glance that said everything. He was in pain. His eyes scrunched up as blood fell freely, the look of confusion and distress in his eyes. James let his gaze lock on mine and silently he asked the question: why? Then everything went back to normal, well as normal as it could be in that house.  
"Angel!" Happy seethed and I watched as Tig helped James up by grabbing onto his arm. "Up ya go." Tig encouraged while he watched his son struggle from the shock of being hit. Tig never raised a hand to James, I had learned later in life, the punch I gave was the first angry hit. Tig may have acted rough and cold but it was only to benefit James in growing up in the Club life. Happy on the other, had hit me before but it was more like spanking and the occasional smack on the head when I did something stupid. He would never hurt me like so many thought. The Sons weren't bad, just made bad choices.

Tig pushed James towards the stairs when James refused to move. "Ya need ice on that after you wash the blood off." He told James, telling him to go on up while he got a small zip-lock bag and filled it with ice from the freezer, all the while glaring at me. I shuddered for a moment, his gaze like winter, cold and long.

Once we were alone in the kitchen, Happy pushed me up against the sink counter, my back hitting the spot where I was previously bumped. I winced but kept myself looking straight into Happy's blue orbs. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He demanded, his hands on either side of me, making sure to keep me trapped. He leaned over making me lean back. I sighed, breaking contact. It was no use telling him the answer. I had done two wrongs just because. There was no excuse, at least none he would take.

"Answer me damnit!" He raged agitated. "He gets on my fucking nerves!" I shouted back, tired of being the one being yelled at. Happy grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him again, his grip tight, hurting after a few seconds. He didn't like disrespect, especially not from his own kin. Cursing wasn't a problem if it was, he would be a hypocrite. But he didn't care if I cursed a some random stranger on the street or at some teacher or authority figure. But when it came down to him, I had to stop.

"Watch it Angel." He warned and let me go. Tears threatened to fall but I held them back, I was done crying over silly little things. "Why should I?" I asked raising my tone just slightly more than normal. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. I walked around the table and ran up the stairs. "Angel." He called, his voice still stern and angry. I ignored him. If he wanted to talk to me, he would have to come to me first. I wouldn't make the first move, wouldn't be the bigger person.

"Angel!" But that was the last yell, after that it was just me in my room. Me and the agonizing silence.

If my mother were still alive, Happy would have gotten his foot shoved so far up his ass. Though my punishment would be much worse. Still, I needed my mother. Needed a mother figure in my life. Someone to be like a friend but a parent when I did something wrong. Happy, as good as a father he was to me, could not be both parents. He didn't understand how being a woman and growing up around so many boys could affect. The only reason I got that far in growing up as a girl was because of Gemma.

Gemma, there was a tough woman, the only woman beside my mother I looked up to. She didn't take shit from anyone. Gemma was like my grandmother. She helped me with any problem I had. Whether it be school or social related. I earned most of my toughness from Gemma, I wasn't always a tough girl. When my mother was alive, I was a girly girl. Sometimes I wondered how life would had been if she was alive. So many things changed because Happy took care of me, such as the sleeping arrangements, dinner, and just life.

Finally I decided on what to do.

I picked up my phone and dialed a number I memorized since the first day. I waited to hear the ringing and then pressed the flat phone to my ear. "Please answer." I whispered. She was my one way ticket out.

"Hello?" Came Gemma's voice. She sounded annoyed that someone actually called her. "Listen if your going to call just because I am going to find out who you are and beat the living shit out of you!" She threatened when nobody answered. I burst out laughing. "Angel is that you?" She asked and I laughed harder. "Yea Gem." I answered. "Do you need anything?" My shoulders dropped, "Can you come pick me up? I'm at home." I was nearly at the point of just begging her.

"Sure baby. I'll be there in a few minutes." Then she hung up. It seemed like Gemma just dropped everything for the sake of helping me.

I went over to my window and opened it calmly. This was dangerous but Happy would never agree to me leaving, even if Gemma fought with him. He would say I'm his daughter and that I didn't need to be running to her. I climbed out, using the window sil to climb onto the tree next to my window. I always thought of the tree as a pain but it came in handy.

So I sat in the tree, waiting to see Gemma's ride before I would climb out. I was being a coward for running.


	7. Chapter 7: First Car

For those who didn't really like the last chapter I'm sorry. Hope this one pleases you! Please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

First Car

Minutes later Gemma honked. I jumped down, courageously, and rushed to her car. As soon as I got to the door, Jax and Happy came running out. I hoped in, closing the door behind me. Jax looked pissed at his mother while Happy was looking at me with a look that said we would talk later. "So what happened?" She asked, looking at me from the side of her eyes. "I punched James in the face." She gave me a surprised look, "After I was caught coming from the beach on the other side of town."

I didn't think the news would upset her much.

I was dead wrong.

She halted the car, in mid drive, to stare at me with anger. "Didn't Hap say not to go over there?" She demanded me to answer, already knowing. "Yeah but it was a friend's party. What was I supposed to do? Say no. It was Alana." I muttered looking out the window. Maybe my outburst was a bit over dramatic. "Angel we've been over this. You can't use me as your escape. I want you to call Hap as soon as we get to the office. I was in the middle of something when you called." I nodded to her as she talked, trying to drown her out but I knew she was right, I had to get over it. It had been nearly 7 years.

She parked in the 'Teller-Morrow Shop' and ushered me to her office. She was a paper person for the shop, dealing with all the financial stuff. She entered her office while I stayed out about to call Happy. Would he make me go home? I put the phone back in my pocket and wandered around the work areas. I never fully checked out the place, I usually stayed near Gemma or Happy. I found the cars the Sons were working on, the place was full of tools on belts or on shelves. My hands glided over each one, carefully touching and observing. I wanted to work on the cars if I had to work there. I wanted to be a girl who actually knew how to fix her own shit, not depend on others to do it for me.

I picked up a pair of abandoned gloves and put them on. I found a book, "Auto Mechanics for Dummies". I laughed to myself. What kind of idiot would keep that type of book? I grabbed the book off the shelf and flipped to the first chapter and began reading. I paced back and forth into what I was reading. Fixing a car didn't seem so bad. On the small working table was a paper and it listed the things wrong with the car. The person responsible checked off everything they fixed but left the easier stuff for last. Repair dent. Repair brake line.

I searched the book for a small part I could read to do that. I wanted to learn, wanted to do that on my own.

I found a chapter that showed different things to repair and how to do it. I found the small area to fix a dent. There was a whole lsit of things I was going to need. I searched the different shelves trying to locate all the objects. Finally after a good five minutes I gathered the needed materials: sandpaper - 150 grit, 220 grit, 400 grit wet/dry body filler (with hardener, usually included), glazing and spot putty, rigid plastic spreader, flexible plastic spreader, and a automotive primer.

So I got to work.

The book told me to do a few steps. I had to sand off the area to make it smooth and a bit more around the dent. I marked around the damage with a black sharpie I found nearby so I knew what I had to fix. I added a creme hardener with a body filter. The chemicals started to harden on the plastic. I had only less than 5 minutes before I could no longer use it again. I used the spreader and spread the mix onto the damaged area, all over where I had to sand off. The filter hardened in about 10 minutes. I used the 150 grit sand paper and started to sand the filter. It was hard work but I was enjoying myself. I took my time, like the book said to. In the end I had to do the filter again missing a few spots before. Other than that, it went smooth. I added the glazing spot putty onto the sanded area with the flexible spreader. Then, using the 400 grit sandpaper, I lightly and evenly sanded the dent. It was amazing the work I was doing and I was proud. There were small putty scratches. I used the seal to protect the work I did and then applied the spray primer, painting over where the dent was. I sprayed once lightly and then did it three more times, each time, waiting for the spray to dry.

I used the primer coat to dry it and then slowly pealed off the sealer. I used the 400 grit sandpaper again but wet it this time. I found a sitting bottle of water and poured it into the spray bottle I found. I sanded the area using slow back and forth movements. I sanded until I could see the original paint.

I dropped everything and took off the gloves stepping back to admire my work.

By the time I finished, my hair was all over, and my hands were sore. I never spent so long fixing one thing. I felt a sense of joy accomplishing something that wasn't mine to begin with. "Nice going Baby girl." I jumped at the sound of Gemma's voice. She was leaning against the frame, staring at my work. I smiled, gleaming with joy. "It didn't seem so hard." I muttered staring at the blue Chevy Cobalt. "Come on Angel. Think you deserve some water, somehow the water I brought disappeared." I raised my brow, "How long it been?"

She smiled at me, "3 hours. Hap said he was coming in an hour about an hour ago." I cringed now ready to face him, not yet. "I am kinda thirsty." She pulled me along, her arm across my shoulder. "You worked harder than some of the boys. How would you like a part-time job?" I nodded vigorously. "As long as I get to fix another." She laughed at my eagerness.

"Of course baby girl. And I have the perfect person to teach you the advanced stuff."

She had already planned me working there. Only I had no clue who this person was.

* * *

Can anyone guess who that is?


	8. Chapter 8: Partnership

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank the following readers for their reviews:

**quackyMcquackquack**

**eyelinerxcigarettes**

**Angel N Darkness**

**SweetlyBroken**

Thanks for the awesome reviews. Remember reviews are my motivation. If I get enough reviews I might just post the next chapter today. Review! Thanks!

* * *

PartnerShip

When Happy came, he didn't look so angry anymore. Probably because of Gemma, she had a way with words. Gemma had treated me to a nice cold ice cream from a diner near the shop. I loved watermelon taste over anything else. I was eating the ice cream inside the club house, where the Sons had parties and crashed for the night, to stay cooler . Happy never stayed there anymore. He knew I needed him to be home with me. I would always remember the smell.

It smelled like old sex. And that's a smell you can't get out. The smell wasn't as bad but it wasn't gone either. I was afraid to sit knowing where ever I went there was always a chance of sitting where someone got busy. In truth it disgusted me how far women would go to be an Ol' Lady. I didn't want to be anyone's Ol' Lady. I would be seen as a wife and nothing more. I wanted to be in the club but the boys had their own rules.

Gemma came into the clubhouse to find me standing near the bar. The couches and chairs were an obvious place where someone had sex and I wanted to be far away from that. "You're partner is here." She beamed and I followed after her, slurping up the juice from the ice cream. I was actually forward to working in the Auto Shop. It would the first job I actually picked. Gemma went to her office, and I was about to enter when I noticed how all the men gathered around the car I fixed. I bit my bottom lip nervous. I didn't know how they would react to me doing something when I could have really ruined the car instead.

I stepped into the doorway, "Hey!" Tig shouted, clearly annoyed. I whirled to him, he stood at my side, and his ice orbs boor into mine. "Yes?" I answered nervously. He suddenly gripped my arm, tight but not enough to hurt me. I frowned as he literally forced to walk with him to the work station.

He pushed past the group huddled and chatting amongst themselves. "Did you do this?" He seethed to me, pointing to the perfectly good car. I didn't see a problem. "Yeah. What's the problem?" I admitted confused. "You worked on a customer's car dumb ass." Came Jax's voice. I blushed but smirked. "I did a better job than Tig that's for sure." I muttered more to myself. I liked the way the insult rolled off my tongue. "What?" He asked and I paled.

He had heard me. It was only meant for me to hear. "What the fuck did you just say?" He stepped closer to me, threateningly. He looked like he wanted to strangle me right then and there. Only Happy wouldn't let that happen. Well I hoped he wouldn't. "Now back off Tig." Happy ordered, standing in front of me. I moved away trying to find a way out of the danger I put myself into. "Tell your little brat to keep her mouth shut." Tig said walking away. He didn't like me or he was just annoyed. Either way, I disliked Tig even more.

I walked out of the little area trying to be discrete. Gemma was still waiting for me and I couldn't just not show up.

But as soon as I was going for the door, a hand was placed on my shoulder. Happy.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked regretting what I did. I didn't want to make anyone mad because I was bored. "Nah kid he's just an asshole you know that." His hold didn't leave. He guided em away from the door, the one objective I still had to do, and led me to his bike. "Aw come on Dad." I whined when he got on, handing me his spare helmet. He glared at me for a second and I recoiled, grabbing the helmet. "Seriously Dad Gemma wanted to see me." He ignored me for a second. "It'll only take a few seconds."

His tone of voice, the raspy yet sad tone kept me quiet the whole ride. Something wasn't right, he was usually loud and obnoxious but that, that wasn't my dad.

The ride was short, he kept a fast pace not once slowing down. I didn't bother talking, he didn't want to talk. I kept my arms wrapped around his waist and my head against his back. I enjoyed the moments of just Father and Daughter. We pulled up in front of the cementary. I gulped. "Why are we here?" He got off as I did and parked his bike.

He walked in through the gates and I followed. There were so many graves, some with flowers and some without. He stopped in front of a grave with red roses tied together. I read the grave.

Alana Flores. Aug !979-July 2009. Beloved Mother and Daughter. May she rest in peace.

"She left me to take care of you Angel." I glanced up at him, "And I need you to work with me on this one." He pleaded and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I loved her Angel. And I love you." I smiled and hugged him, resting my head on his side. I stared at her grave. "Will you help me?" I nodded. "Thanks baby."

We left there after a few more minutes of silence. He needed me to help him and I would.

Once we were back at the shop, I entered Gemma's office. She was still busy on her paperwork, scribbling through something and moving some other papers over. "Gemma?" She stopped to look. "Come on out here." She said and I was confused until I heard scuffling of shoes across the floor. "That's your partner Angel." Gemma said and I turned to the person.

I screamed inside, screamed out all my frustrations. Life wasn't fair to me. I let my shoulders drop and sighed. "Why is it always you James." I asked and I was met with a laugh from Gemma and a sigh from James.

Really why was it always James.


	9. Chapter 9: First Kiss

Hope you all enjoy this one! This is for the ones who wanted to see James and Angel, hope it satisfies your needs! Also a shout out to the following people for their awesome reviews:

**Harley Pendragon**

**eyelinerxcigarettes **

**Angel N Darkness**

**SweetlyBroken**

These four authors have helped my motivation. So Enjoy!

* * *

First Kiss

"Why him Gemma?" I complained for the thousandth time, pointing at him for emphasis, but she ignored him. She was good. "Because he's worked longer than you have and he's your age." She explained not once looking up at me. It was amazing how much she could get through with my complaining. James leaned against the wall staring at me, not with anger but with soft eyes. It was unlike him.

"Go get setup with Angel, James." Gemma ordered and he nodded, exited her office with me behind. I walked a few paces behind him to keep a distance. Sure I was excited but with the one person I disliked made the whole experience worse. He was the next station over from where Tig worked, go figure.

He pulled out a booklet and a belt of tools. "First thing you need to know is a mechanic's skill doesn't come from a book." He tossed the booklet into the trash and started to grab a tool from the belt. His stern voice was one like Tig's, to the point and hard. He defiently was Tig's son, there wasn't any doubt to that. "Next thing is you never fix someone else's car." He warned and I knew he was talking about the incident.

The way James was talking to me, I didn't like it. He was talking to me like someone who held power over me, like Happy or any other Son. Power I knew I could never have. "Why are you even doing this? It's not like you care." I asked irritated. Who did he think he was ordering me around. He whirled around to me, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "Why do you do that?" He seethed pissed. He stalked to me and I backed away on instinct. It was weird, that James who always seemed so bored, to be angry. "Do what?" I asked in a confused tone.

"This! Act so fucking immature and ignorant!" He shouted to me and I pushed him away from me. He was a little too close for my liking. He stumbled until he caught his balance. I snorted, "I'm not being immature! Who's the one who always acted like being around me was so hard to endure? You. Who's the one who never wanted to be near me when we were younger?" I demanded in a screaming way. He had such nerve to say things like that to me in a way that made me seem like a bad guy.

"We were kids. At least I grew up! It seems you still haven't!" He threw the tool he had in his hand, a wrench, across the area. I jumped when the wrench hit the wall. "What would you know about growing up! You never had to do a damn thing!" Its one of those rare moments we would ever have between us, when he knew I was right and I knew it was wrong to say to him.

But what he did next would shock us both.

James went for me and I winced thinking he was going to hit me. His hard hands gripped my shoulders and he leaned me forward and then his soft lips met mine,

I never expected his lips to be so soft and warm, and welcoming. I pushed my lips harder against him wanting to get out my frustrations but loving the sentimental kiss at the same time. Only when his arms went around my waist and pull me closer did I suddenly snap out of the daze. I shoved him away.

"What the fuck James!" He had a smug look on his face, like a kid getting what he wanted after so long. "You enjoyed that as much as I did." He responded when I punched him in the arm. Even though I hated his guts, I couldn't lie to myself.

I enjoyed the kiss.

The way he kissed me was like no other before. He really meant the kiss and I never truly felt the sparks until his soft wanting kiss. I folded my arms across my chest, looking away flushed with embarrassment. There I was flustered in front of my long time enemy, unable to bite back at him because I knew it was true.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I begged sounding helpless. I didn't want feelings for him. My best friend liked him and I had a long time grudge against him that I refused to get rid of. A kiss didn't fix anything between us. Not by a long shot.

"I like you why else!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air out of frustrations. I glared at him, "Alana likes you! I hate you!" I shouted storming out of the small working space. He just followed. "I don't like her! I like you Angel why can't you see that!" I flushed even redder when all the Sons looked at us, confused and amused. Well all but Happy and Tig. James brought me trouble each day.

"Shut up James!" I whispered as Happy and Tig marched over to us. "Why should I? I've been quit long enough!" I was going to kill James, no lie, if he didn't shut his mouth. "Listen to me-." His shouts were annoying so I did what I knew would get him to be quiet and satisfy us.

I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. That was the worst idea I could have. But the soft lips were forever by drug. The hate I was feeling was never truly hate but a feeling up pent up need of him near me.

"What the fuck is going on!" Happy yelled and just like that we were pulled apart. James was being held back by Tig who was screaming at him for messing with me, for being stupid enough. happy was just keeping his voice low for me to hear. "You don't need to be involved." Were his final words.

True I didn't need to but I already was. I was his daughter after all.


	10. Chapter 10: The Talk

Hope you all like this chapter! I would like to thank those who gave me the very detailed reviews. You know who you are! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always reviews are my motivation so review! I would like at least 5 but less than that is okay. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

The Talk

"I'm already involved!" I shouted to him. "Now more than ever because that fucking moron kissed me!" Happy put a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming and making him deaf. I continued to yell though, motioning at James, how I disliked him and that Alana liked him so it could never happen between us and finally that he put his hands on me without permission. Happy stared at James, his eyes glaring at the back of James as Tig scolded him. I could faintly hear "You moron" and "Don't touch her". I was satisfied with both, James had no right to admit that to me even if I liked it. That couldn't happen between us, never.

Laughter rang out everywhere. All the Sons were laughing, all very surprised at the situation yet expecting what happened to happen. I guess most of them figured after pretty much growing up together we would end up as a couple. The thought of being with James disgusted me but made me feel...happy?

"Told ya Hap. It was bound to happen." Jax laughed as did Opie and Chibs. I was amazed I was the only one who didn't know the outcome. They acted like it was planned, was it? Nah, I reasoned with myself, they wouldn't have done that to me.

"Angel I need to talk with you in private." I feared what that 'talk' would be about. He pulled me into the clubhouse and once we were alone he began his talk. He wasn't the type to lecture anyone about violence and things alike because he did those things he just warned me not to become like him, to follow in his footsteps because you would hurt more people than you saved. I was already following in his footsteps whether he or I wanted to or not.

"I already know about the birds and the bees." I told him flustered, it was awkward. Happy didn't seem to like that as much as me. "From who?" He asked because he knew my mother never got around to explaining it to me. "Gemma. Once I hit puberty." More awkward silence. Fathers and Daughters didn't have this talk as often as Mothers and Daughter did.

"I want to talk to ya about James." I groaned and hit my head against the wooden pole near the door. Life wasn't fair. "I don't like him why should it matter?" I begged. Happy turned me around and looked me straight in the eyes. The seriousness he was giving me scared me a bit. "Angel its easy to tell you do. You don't like being near him yet everything you do and say revolves around him." He told me and I bit my lip. "Does not!" I argued and he chuckled. "It does. Remember when you were 13 and just starting 8th grade?" I nodded and groaned at the memory.

I couldn't forget that day.

_The first day of school was the most important day to me. It was when friendship and enemies were made. I had entered the classroom, one of the few who came earlier to class. I wanted to be on time and to see the kids I would see every morning and class year long. Only when I looked around did I spot a familiar face._

_James._

_He was sitting at a window spot near the desk I was assigned to. I thought the teacher would let us sit where we pleased but she was strict in a way. Nobody liked her. I tried to stay hidden but he had seen me and when he did, his eyes lit up. He wasn't as mean or cold as he was later in life. He was still the goofy kid I didn't like for unknown reasons. The first day had started off okay, mind the fact of James, and we were heading off to our first day of class and he followed me for he was in the same class as me. I tried to keep my distance, even going the long way to be the first out the day and first to leave. I had friends who glanced at him and giggled and I rolled my eyes. When they spoke good of him, I spoke bad. He was just the little fly that no matter how much you swatted it just wouldn't go away._

_"So what's your point?_" I demanded embarrassed. "He might want to do things your not ready for." I scrunched up my face. "Your not giving me the sex talk are you!" I hollered irritated and flushed. He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just want to make sure you understand that he can't make you do things you don't want to." I laughed out loud and rubbed the back of my neck. "I understand Dad. Really I do." Happy pulled me forward and hugged me. "I love ya kid. Don't forget." He held me tight for a moment.

"I won't dad. I promise." He lead me out of the clubhouse and I wondered for a moment, did he think I would do something irrational? Irresponsible? I wasn't that type of girl. I respected myself. I understood the consequences of bad decsions though I didn't always make the right ones.

"I want you to stay untouched until your 40!" I punched him in the arm playfully and ran off before he could smack me upside the head. I heard him chuckled but he went back to talking with the others. I spotted James in the work station we both shared and I wondered about us. It would seem awkward to be together but nice to finally be together. I glanced at the sky and whispered to myself, "I'm going to try harder for all of us Mom." And walked to the station.

Life wasn't so bad now.

James was introducing me to fixing the brakes of a car. I was with him half way. He was too calm for the situation and I became suspicious. "Hey watch out!" Of course when someone says that you don't duck you turn to see what you have to watch out for.

A line of blue paint splattered all over my face in an instant. I froze on spot and then the chuckling from my partner. "James I'm going to kill you!"

He was still a brat. But he wasn't as bad anymore.


	11. Chapter 11: Summer Days

Thank you all who reviewed. I really appreciate them. Detailed reviews are loved! **5 or more** reviews please for this chapter please! Enjoy!

* * *

Summer Days

July was hot.

Every morning I got up along with Happy, was a killer. The air was humid and I couldn't find any source of coolness unless I opened the freezer which after a few times, Happy forbid me to do. He said something about the bill and money but I blocked him out. I wasn't in the mood anymore to fight. As usual when I got up I would head for the shower and use all the cold water we could get. And afterwards I would get dressed in any shorts and tank tops I had that I wouldn't mind getting dirty when I worked.

James taught me about cars. How to run them, repair tiny problems and a few complicated ones, nothing I could learn from a book. He was actually kind of...normal...once I got to know him. He liked the color blue, liked to be in the sun and play sports. He enjoyed eating, obviously but he didn't show it, and he liked cars. He disliked many of the girls at school, I was the only exception of course, and he hated cold winter days.

We worked close together so close that if I still hated him, part of me still did, I would complain each and every day non-stop. But I didn't mind as much anymore.

Ever since the paint hit he gave me, I had been planning my move on him. He was expecting something, after my threats of him to sleep with one open. Surprisingly I knew where he lived. It was a few blocks on the opposite end of where I lived.

"Angel stop hogging the shower!" At that time I was in the shower trying to cool off my 110 degree body with the nice cool water from the shower. "I'm not hogging it!" I shouted over the water. Happy bagged on the door again, "Your not the only one dying in this heat now hurry the fuck up!" Happy was cranky in summer. It was obvious since he got irritated a lot more than usual and kicked me out of his bed a couple times a week. My nightmares were less frequent and I was happy the times I could sleep in my own room without an extra body wrapped around me. He bought an air conditioner for both our rooms only we couldn't use them so much because of the bill.

But he sometimes broke his own rule just to be able to sleep without heat stroke in the middle of the night. I was happy those times too. I took my time again not caring if he was waiting. I got up early for that reason and he wasn't going to ruin it for me.

"Angel I mean it!" I sighed and turned off the water. His yelling at 8 in the morning was killing me. I wrapped a yellow towel around my body and grabbed my clothes off the floor. I didn't use a towel for my head anymore, I liked to feel cooler. I left the bathroom, glaring at Happy as he walked past me into the bathroom.

Just for laughs and to piss him off I yelled, after he closed the door, "Don't be messing around in there! It's a public place for crying out loud!" I chuckled and walked to my room but not without hearing him say, "Shut the fuck up and get dressed."

I pulled on a pair of old light gray shorts and semi gray tank top. I didn't wear white cause of the oil with cars. I learned the lesson the hard way once when I ruined one of my favorite white shirts with oil.

15 minutes later I was dressed and ready for work. Happy was done a long time ago not needing so much time to get ready. We left the house and I rode on his bike all the way to the Auto Shop. James was already there, working on one of his summer projects. The car was a nice dark blue BMW. I was amazed someone could ruin such a good car. He was so into his car that I was able to sneak into the work area. He was humming something to himself and I couldn't hear him.

I looked back at the shelf and glanced at all the equipment he had. A bright idea sprung into my mind and I could finally get my revenge. I grabbed a can of paint off the shelf smirking. But when I knocked something across the shelf I stilled. He never stopped.

I glanced at him, a pair of white head buds in his ears, my smile went wider. I searched high and low for a board and spotted one leaning against the wall. I grabbed it, placed in on top of a small can and placed the can of paint on the opposite side where the board hit the floor. I opened the lid carefully. I was so going to love that.

I found another can of unopened paint and stood, readying th can of paint in my hands. I cleared my throat. "Oh James." I said in a sing-song voice and before he turned I dropped it. His eyes went wide when he saw the paint flying at him.

"What the fuck?" He screamed when he was splattered with **blue **paint from the top his his lip to the bottom of his shirt. I was proud of myself. "Im going to kill you!" He seethed and I smirked. "Same thing I said to you."

He suddenly went at me and I ran off, he was seriously going to kill me. I laughed when He tripped over a pole and that only helped me run off. I made a run for Gemma's office. The Sons would just encourage us to fight each other and I was in no mood, especially in the heat to do more exercise than I already doing.

And then he jumped at me. His body weight pushed me to the ground and I just about hit my chin if not for my reflexes: my hands were palm down on the ground and I was an inch from the actual ground. I laughed as he did. We were being children, chasing each other around. But it was fun.

"Payback's a bitch!" He yelled and I laughed louder sitting up.

Summer days were fun.


	12. Chapter 12: Carnival

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. These few chapters are going to be around the time when Tristan is introduced into the series but with a change of timeline and scenes. Also I would like to thank the following readers:

eyelinerxcigarettes

Dilemmas in the Sand

Cariad46

Angel N Darkness

I would give a shout out for the next 5 reviewers and I would like to see the review count go up to 60 please! Enjoy!

* * *

Carnival

By the time August rolled around, James and I had our revenge on each other every other day. It was fun except we used paint a lot and Gemma and the Sons were tired of wasting money on paint that was never used for the cars. Either way, we kept on.

With the help and guidance of James, I fixed up 4 totaled cars and repaired many more. Gemma was happy at my co-operation to work with James after the long hassle and...kiss.

In August there was a festival/Carnival each year that everyone in the town went to. It was fun, especially in pairs with friends. Happy never took me anymore, saying he could hang out with the Sons and go the the parties in the clubhouse. It was a part that was gone when Mom died but I didn't mind as much. I went with Alana, Yasmin, Jackie, and Rachael. We all had our fun, dragging each other to the rides some of us didn't want to go on or to the food stands.

Though this year, Alana was inviting another person, Tristan Oswald. She was a pretty girl, quiet but nice. She was our age, the youngest of the group. Tristan's father was Elliot Oswald, a man who owned a ranch on Charming and was a business man.

"So James are you going to the Carnival this year?" I asked, sanding down a small area. I was getting good at repairing dents, all from what I learned from the book. "Nah not this year?" He answered cleaning the glass window of the car. "Why not? Everyone's going. You'll be the only in Charming not going." I laughed and he got quiet. "Are you going?" He asked. "Yup. With my buddies. You know them. And Tristan."

"Tristan? Who the hell is that?" He asked trying to scrub off a piece of dirt from the glass. "Tristan Oswald? Ring a bell?" He nodded, "Oh her. Is there room for one more?" He asked suddenly interested. "Sure if you want." I answered slightly suspicious. Did he like her? But I was getting worked up, I didn't even like him. I just thought he was okay to be around.

"We'll all be meeting at the entrance at 5 so don't be late." I warned him and he chuckled. "I won't."

The rest of our work time flew by fast. We worked quietly, chatting little but working hard.

At 2:00 we were off work and I rushed home to take a quick shower. I was sweaty and dirty with oil. Working in the summer was harder work than going to summer school. At least in some schools there was air conditioning. I showered quickly but thoroughly. I had to figure out what I wanted to dress in, I was still picky about some things and I wanted to look nice. I dressed in my panties and bra and searched for a good pair of bottoms and a shirt.

My closet wasn't very full but it wasn't close to being empty.

I found a thin red tank top with a black knee length skirt with dark nylons and black flats.

I rushed to put on my eye liner and brush my hair. It was 4:20 by the time I was finished since I took the hour bath and took my time dressing. I grabbed my cell from the bed and ran downstairs for the door. "See ya later Dad." I called out but before I could answer, he stopped me.

"Are you appropriate?" He asked and I sighed. "Yea Dad." I answered. "How short?" To believe he asked all this from where he was in the kitchen would have been unbelievable. But he did. "A little after my knee now can I go?" I huffed irritated. "Have fun."

I smiled, "You too and don't do anything I wouldn't" I could image the look on his face, a look of horror and anger that would be there for just a second.

I ran down the street, I was on an athletic team during school for a reason. I made it the the carnival, last.

James was already there, wooing my friends who thought he was the hottest shit in the world. "Sorry I got caught up with Hap." I responded when they all glared at me for being the one to warn them about being late. I was the hypocrite. "Yea just come on I wanna go on the Ferris Wheel!" Rachael giggled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Hello Tristan." I said as I passed her. "Hey Angel. How's your summer been?" I smiled. "Great. Learned to work on cars so now if I ever have trouble, I can do it myself." She smiled back at me and laughed when Rachael pulled me harder to keep up.

"Damn it Rachael I love my arm." She laughed and loosened her hold just a tad bit. "There's always a long line." She told me. it was true, the Ferris Wheel was the popular ride. And just like always, we had to wait in line. Rachael was disappointed and waited impatiently in line as the rest of us laughed and tried to pass the time.

"So how was your summer since I couldn't ask earlier?" I asked poking fun at Rachael trying to get her to loosen up. "Fun. I got a small summer job working with a daycare." I nodded to her. I didn't like children so much, they annoyed me but they were cute. "I went with Yasmin to the beach a couple days ago." Jackie piped up, smirking. "We met some very cute guys." She cracked a smile and so did I, forgetting a moment that James was there until he cleared his throat.

"I don't think James wants to hear about that Jackie." I said through laughs. "I was grounded." Alana said and I laughed harder. She glared at me but smiled. "I talked back to my Step-Dad cause he wouldn't let me go to the beach with them."

I almost forgot about her Step-Dad. He was an okay man, he didn't hurt Alana or her mother and he was well tempered unless you got him angry. Alana's father died from a heart attack. He had a heart defect and the heart attack didn't help his cause. I was at the funeral and helped Alana along the way. She wasn't the same after that, not exactly normal.

"Finally!" Rachael exclaimed.

We were next.


	13. Chapter 13: The Attacks

Warning: This chapter deals with rape but its not graphic. Just to let you all know.

Shout out to the readers who did review and enjoyed the last chapter:

**Angel N Darkness**

**Cariad46**

**SweatlyBroken**

**Dilemmas in the Sand**

**eyelinerxcigarettes **

Thanks for the reviews. And I hope to get at least 63 reviews so please...review!

* * *

The Attacks

Rachael pulled Alana with her onto the first seat. Jackie went with Yasmin and pulled Tristan with her. "What the hell?" I shouted as they were seated. I was left to go on with James. She winked at me as the man put the bar down and secured them. "Are you going on or not?" The man holding the door to the seat open for me. I glared at his impatience. "Come on James." I grabbed his arm and pulled him along. I sat on one side and he sat on the other. The man pulled down the bar and I grabbed on.

I was going to hate it.

The ride started and up we went. The sky was beautiful, dark and lit by the stars. My hands gripped the bar as we neared the top. I always loved the Ferris Wheel and nobody could ruin the experience. "Angel I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now?" James said, out of the blue.

"Go ahead." I said paying little attention to him at the moment. "Well I know you and I started off on the wrong foot but I was thinking maybe..." I snapped my head to him, my brows furrowing up. Please tell me he isn't, I thought to myself, staring into is dark blue orbs.

"We could give it a try." He pleaded and I stared at him horrified. "I already told you we can't." I whispered to him. "Alana's my best friend, I won't hurt her like that." He gave me a glare that was part frustration and part hurt. "I don't like her!" He yelled louder than I wanted. I placed my hand over his mouth and made a shushing sound. "I don't care James. So shut the fuck up because they can hear us." I let go of his chin and leaned against the small corner I held.

"I don't give a damn about them." He said back to me and scooted impossibly closer to me in the limited space we had. I turned my attention back to him for the final time and spoke the next sentence that would seal our fate.

"The only way to care about me is if you give a damn about them. If not, go find someone else to bother with the nonsense your giving me." It was harsh, I knew but I wanted him off my case. I cared for my friends more than myself because they were the ones to help me when times got tough. And for return, I was a loyal friend. I was there when they needed me and when they wanted to share secrets that would be for my ears only.

James was no exception.

"Fine if that's how its going to be then we'll have it you're way." I didn't understand what he meant the first time he told me, but I would when the time came and he showed me, I would know how serious he was.

The time wasn't any time soon. No, it was far from beginning but there were steps to it, steps up the latter that led him to his prize. Me as his girlfriend.

We were the last off the ride of the group. Jackie and Yasmin were chatting to Tristan about the rides and stands they wanted to visit. Alana urged her to go with them while Alana joined me and James. It was strange, having my best girl friend and enemy together.

"Let's go dunk the clown!" Alana said happily. At least she was able to enjoy the evening. She grabbed my arm, and just like Rachael had, pulled me to where she wanted to go. By the time I would get home, my arm would be sore.

James followed closely behind, his hands shoved into his pockets, a common act when he wasn't going to talk to us unless he wanted to. The area where the clown was at didn't have many people. Alana dropped a dollar in the jar and picked up the few sacks of sand and readied herself. She was a good pitcher, if she were to play baseball, but she refused saying she wasn't that good. "Are you gonna hit me?" The clown mocked laughing at her. I glared at him, daring him to say something to her. "As a matter of fact I am now shut the fuck up." Alana responded keeping her tone even.

She pulled her arm back and threw it hard. I waited to see the clown fall into the water but he didn't. He laughed at her, "I'm still as dry as I was a few seconds ago." He told her. I grabbed a sack from her hand and tossed it, hitting the side instead of the middle of the small target.

I grounded my teeth together as the clown laughed at us. "You two are just as worse as the guys in the leather who couldn't hit me." I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about. The Sons. And nobody talked bad about them. If I was angry, James was pissed. He grabbed the last sack from Alana's hand, more like snatched, and tossed it hitting the target perfectly.

The clown went under and we all laughed at him. I went around to the tank and pushed his head under the water to keep him there. "How's that for a hit?" I yelled and let him go. The clown went up for air as I stepped away.

"Don't you talk about our family." James shouted at him and I watched as the clown went pale for a second. "Sorry I didn't know." He muttered and we walked away. That was fun. I slung my arm over Alana's shoulder and walked her away from the drench clown. She stared at me confused for a second, asking me silently why I had done that to him. I ignored her stare. She wouldn't understand.

"Lets go find the others. Poor Tristan probably doesn't know what she got into." We all laughed at that. We walked around, pointing at all the different things the Carnival had. There was food/candy stands: cotton candy, small pies, and sometimes a ice cream stand but in the heat there wasn't many. I bought Alana a red cotton candy and James a blue one. He thanked me with a smile. The smile I hadn't seen all day.

I felt my pocket vibrate and I took out my phone. "Hello?" I answered, the phone against my ear.

"Oh good you answered." Came Yasmin's worried voice. "What's wrong?" I asked halting. Alana and James did the same and stared at me. I held up my finger telling them to hold on. "I can't find Tristan or Rachael. I have Jackie with me but that's it."

"Hold on." I told them and pressed the speaker button. "Okay go on. I have Alana and James with me."

"What's going on Angel?" Alana asked me. "Tristan and Rachael are missing. When was the last time you seen them?" I asked as if they were right there with us. "Before I went to the bathroom. Jackie went with me." She sounded like she was near tears. "Yasmin I want you to calm down. Listen meet us near the Ferris Wheel." They agreed and I ended the call. "We have to hurry."

I led the way to the Ferris Wheel. My legs were pumping as we ran. There were many people by now at the Carnival and it took a lot of effort to dodge them all. We reached the Ferris Wheel in a few minutes. I spotted Jackie and Yasmin waiting looking anxious.

"Angel oh my god what if someone took them." Yasmin said as she covered her mouth. She jumped to conclusions sometimes. "Listen to me. We will find them. What time did you last see her?"

"Like an hour ago. I told them to stay near the stands while we went to the bathroom. When we came out..." Tears fell down Yasmin's cheeks and I held her. Jackie finished for her, "We couldnt find them. I called both Rachael and Tristan but they won't answer."

I ran my fingers through my hair and deeply exhaled. I was scared. "Rachael I want you and Jackie to go find her parents. Her dad was near the food stands and her mom had a pie stand. James I want you to go find Gemma or Clay or any of the Sons. Just find one of them and tell them what's happened. Alana your coming with me."

In times like that, when nobody knew what to do, I was the leader. I was the one who gave them jobs to do and I always took the person I could trust the most with me to do the dangerous parts.

We all split up, going separate ways.

"We're going to retrace her steps." I told Alana. We went to the food stands, searching for what Rachael might look at and what Tristan might. The only problem was that I didn't know Tristan that well. She was just a person from school who I never hung out with. "Well we know Rachael likes pie." I said going to the pie stands. I found a woman setting up the table with more pies.

"Excuse me but can you help us?" I asked as politely as I could. She looked at me with a smile. "Did you see a two girls about our height and age around here? One was looking at the pie?" Her face lit up. "Oh yes the sweet girl who bought a pie from me. Yes she went to the clown dunking with her friend."

My heart fluttered at the news. "Thank you so much!" We ran to the clown dunking, the event I went to just a little while ago. Only it was closed. There was no clown and no Rachael or Tristan. "Damn it! We're back to square one!"

My phone rang again. I answered the phone, it was James. "Who did you tell?" I asked him. "I found Gemma and Tristan's mom found her too. They all know now. They know Tristan and Rachael are gone." He told me and I rubbed my forehead trying to think of what to do.

"Jamed I need you to meet Alana at the clown dunking." He hung up. I closed the phone and looked at Alana. "I need you to wait here." I told her. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you to go off by yourself. It's too dangerous. For fuck's sake both Tristan and Rachael are missing. Isn't that bad enough!" I hugged her. "Please just stay here. I'll keep you talking to you on the phone if you want."

She thought for a second. "Fine..." I dialed her number as I started running off. My gut was lurching and I tried to figure out who would want my two friends. Many thoughts ran through my head. What was the number one reason for two girls?

And my head came to one conclusion.

Sex.

If I was right, hopefully I wasn't, then only private place would have been the forest area that surrounded Charming. "I know where they are!" I yelled into the phone. "Tell James to call his dad." And then I hung up.

I forced my legs to go faster, needing to reach my friends. I ran into the closest end of the forest I had. I dialed Rachael's number. If I was close, then I could hear the ring tone.

-I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind-If I go crazy will you still call me superman-

I snapped my head to the sound of the music. I raced over there, my legs pumping from the adrenaline rush.

-If I;m alive and well, will you be there holding my hand-

The closer I got the louder the music became.

-I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might-

The music was close.

-Kryptonite-

Then I saw her. She was on the ground, blood between her legs. I fell beside her as I watched her chest heave up and down. I covered my mouth with my hand. I pulled her into my lap and she woke.

"No!" She screamed and I had to hold her still so she wouldn't hurt me. "Rachael it's me!" I yelled over he fighting. She stilled and looked up at me, her eyes teary and red from the crying she did. She twisted and held onto me. I held her tight crying with her. She didn't deserve that. No woman or child or person ever deserved such cruelty.

"I will find the person responsible. You hear me?" I told her. She nodded. "I will make sure he pays for what he did." But I had to ask her another question. "Did whoever did this to you do the same to Tristan?" I asked and she sobbed louder. "Yes.'

I grabbed her cell and searched for Tristan's number. I dialed it and I heard the rings. She wasn't far from here. "Rachael I have to find Tristan." I told her but she didn't let me go. "I can't leave her alone. Rachael please." I begged her. The thought of waking up all alone after something so...traumatic...was hard for me to understand.

I called Alana after all. "I found them. I need you to come with. Just you. I went straight from where you were. Please hurry." I told her dropping the phone. Rachael soon fell asleep on my lap. I needed to get to Tristan. I slowly moved Rachael's head to the ground and I rubbed her head. She was burning up.

"Angel!" Alana yelled. "Alana over here!" I answered in a loud tone like hers. Rachael was in a deep sleep. She came running, slipping a bit on the ground. She gasped when she saw the state Rachael was in. "Take my place." I moved quickly, making sure not to move Rachael to much.

I rushed across the area, and behind the tree was Tristan. She had cuts on her body. Her bottoms were pulled off along with her underwear. I sank to my knees and pulled her head into my lap. She was in more pain than Rachael. She was able to fight back. "Tristan." I called out to her. "Tristan wake up." Her hand was moving. She could hear me. I grabbed her hand and held it. She squeezed and cried thought it came out more of a choked sound.

"Angel the ambulance is coming." Alana loudly said. "Did you hear that Tristan? You'll be okay."

Physically she may heal but emotionally and mentally she would be scarred.


	14. Chapter 14: Not Trouble, Never

Thanks to all those who reviewed and for **Detzer and LiveFreeDieWell** for the higher review count. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Like always review! This time to 69 please!

* * *

Not Trouble, never

Rachael and Tristan were taken to the hospital. Yasmin was crying her eyes out from the shock of everything that happened in just that one hour they were gone. Jackie and Alana were trying to console her. And me...I didn't know.

I was just standing there. Watching everyone react. I was sitting on one of the Sons' bike when Gemma came over to me.

"How are you doing Angel?" She asked in her motherly like tone to me. "I don't know." I answered shrugging my shoulders. "Why did this happen here? Why would someone go after them? I don't understand Gemma." My stomach lurched again and I finally felt the pain I should have long ago.

I hurried off the bike and threw up everything I ate that day: the cotton candy, the ice cream, the soda, the water. Anything that was in my stomach was on the ground. "Angel." Gemma said reacting fast. She came to my side and held my hair out of the way while I threw up. I was disgusted and to see the way my friends were treated. Like they were nothing but to be used for pleasure by some monster.

"Hap I think you should take Angel home." Gemma said to Happy. I didn't want to go home while my friends were in the hospital, traumatized. "No..." I whispered standing straight. I wiped my mouth. "Come on kid. Don't fight on this one." Happy pleaded not in the mood to put up with my defiance. Someone handed me a napkin and I cleaned my mouth and the back of my hand.

"Thanks." I said without looking them in the eye. I followed behind Happy slowly. "Come on kid." He told me, his hand on the back of my head and pushing me forward so we were beside each other.

I rode on the back of his bike, like always, but instead of going home he took me to the hospital. Once off the bike he stopped me from walking ahead. "Only for a little while. Your already worked up as it is." He warned me, pointing to my shaking hands. My nerves were going crazy.

"Okay Dad." I muttered. We entered the hospital and Happy went to the main desk to ask for the patients. "What's Rachael's last name?" Happy asked, "Donovan." I answered. He turned his attention back to the receptionist,

Rachael and I hadn't been friends long, maybe 9 months tops. And then something like that happens? I didn't understand why is was her? Or Tristan? "Come on Angel." He walked down the small hall and turned into Room 8. "I'm going to go outside. When I come back we leave." I nodded to him and watched him leave. There in the bed dressed in a blue hospital gown was Rachael fast asleep. Beside the bed were her parents: Michael and Laura Donovan. Her mother was crying as she looked at her daughter. Her husband was furious, his hands balled into fists.

When her mother spotted me, her expression became one of anger. "How dare you come in her room?" She nearly screamed at me but she kept her tone down for Rachael's sake. "What?" I asked confused. She was angry...at me for what happened? "Don't play stupid. If she never met you then she wouldn't have been at the Carnival." She accused and I lowed my eyes to the ground. "She would have been at home where she would have been safe."

I didn't want to believe her but there was always that small part of a person that agreed to what a person was saying. I was no different. "I did nothing to her. I tried to help her." I defended standing my ground. She stalked towards me, her husband having no time to grab her before she was in my face.

"You let my little girl get raped!" I couldn't brace myself for the hit. Before I knew it her hand met my cheek and I hit the floor. My cheek stung and I could feel small droplets of blood fall from when her nails grazed my skin. She was red in the face. Her hand still in the air. Tears fell from my eyes out of instant reaction to the slap. My chest heaved up an down while my heart raced. My hand was going crazy from the nerve shock I was suffering. She hit me.

I was never good enough to Laura Donovan. Since I was born into the Sons Of Anarchy Charter I was trouble just like them. I was like walking death to her and she tried her best to shield Rachael from me. But unlike Laura, Rachael didn't use stereotypes. I was given a chance because Rachael didn't want to be like her mother. She wanted to rebel and what better way than to be with the one person she hated. Me. "You hit me..." I muttered confused.

"Yes I did because girls like you deserve it." I glared at her. "Girls like me?" I screamed. I got up from the floor. "Girls like you who grown up in such disgusting ways." I shook my head. "You don't know what the hell you are talking about. I'm leaving I don't need your pathetic attempt of lashing out for what happened to your daughter." I snapped.

Michael was holding his wife around the waist keeping her from attacking me. "Laura calm down. Think about what your doing." He pleaded. "Good bye Mr. Donovan." I said as I turned to walk away. She was just being a mother who's child got hurt. That was all. I wouldn't hit an adult, not if they truly deserved it. I had respect.

I rushed out and bumped into one of the doctors working there. "What happened to your face?" It was Tara Knowles. She was Jax's current girlfriend, I liked her, she was okay. "Nothing." I tried to walk past her only she grabbed my shoulders and forced me to stop. "Your bleeding so its nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it so please just drop it." I pushed her grasp off me and walked to the door, wiping the tears falling on my cheeks. Nobody had ever hit me like that. Not even my mother. I didn't deserve the treatment I was getting from her.

I don't know what I was expecting when I got outside. Part of me wanted to see Laura threatened but another wanted no more trouble. Outside was Happy, Jax, and Chibs. All gathered around their bikes chatting to themselves intently. Something was going to happen.

Chibs was the one to spot me coming along with the red marks on my cheek. He made a motion to the others by tapping is cheek and saying something else that got the others looking at me. "What the hell happened?" Happy demanded lifting my chin to get a better look at the cuts.

At first I didn't answer still debating whether I wanted to see Laura in trouble or not. It was strange to have that power. But I decided quickly. "Laura Donovan slapped me." I admitted staring Happy in the eyes. His eyes went wide with anger and before I could tell him to leave it, he was storming back inside the hospital.

I chased him back inside, Jax and Chibs beside me. "Dad leave it!" I yelled when we got inside. He was already headed to the room. "Dad!" I shouted but he ignored me. I could hear the argument before I reached the door.

"Did you fucking hit my daughter?" He screamed at Laura. "Yes." She answered, defiantly. Jax and Chibs went in after him. Happy might forget that men don't hit women no matter what they did. "Brother calm down." Chibs told him in his thick accent. I liked Chibs. He was a good member of the Club. He was kind and funny and loyal. "You fucking come near her again and so much as touch a hair on her head, you'll be wishing you never came to Charming!"

Happy rarely ever got mad and when he did it was for a good reason, like then.

"I'm sorry she's just a bit worked up." Michael said trying to keep his wife safe, He loved his family and he would do all he could to protect them, just like Happy. Happy pulled me out with him and I found Jax and Tara talking. "Go get that cleaned." He ordered me. Tara was waving me over to her and I followed her to another small room.

"How are the dreams coming along." She said sitting in a seat across from me. I stared at her confused. "How did you..."

"Happy told me. He said you've had nightmares for a while now and that you're not sleeping so good."

I nodded slowly. "I can prescribe you some sleeping pills if you want." She was watching me for a moment and I nodded again. She slowly wrote something on a pad and I wanted to ask her a question but I wasn't sure how she would answer.

"Can I ask you something Tara?" She looked at me waiting. "Am I trouble?" She gave me soft eyes. "Listen to me." She started, "Whatever Laura said to you wasn't true okay. She was upset and took it out on you. You are not trouble."

I smiled at her. Jax was a lucky guy. "Now lets get you cleaned up. Those small cuts are getting red."

I wasn't trouble. I could not stop Rachael or Tristan from getting hurt. I was just a kid,


	15. Chapter 15: The Plan

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I want to know what you think of the chapter especially so please review! Detailed are better!

Who loves Laura Donovan? Raise of hands!

Lol on with the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Plan

Tara was kind enough to clean out the wounds even as I hissed when I felt a slight burn as she wiped the spot with an alcohol wipe. "Do you think I can see Tristan?" I asked her in a soft tone. After the slap Laura gave me I was quite...timid. She scolded me for her own suffering.

"Her mother is not letting anyone see her right now." She told me dabbing on some anti-biotic cream. "This should heal in a few days." I smiled at her and got up from my seat. "Thanks Tara." I walked out going into the hall where I saw Tristan's mother, Karen, talking to Gemma. They looked like they were going to go at it but Karen left before she could, having enough to deal with.

Gemma acted quick. She opened the door and went in quickly. She shut the door behind her. I needed to see Tristan. So I did what I saw. I went to the room glancing in both directions to see who was coming. Nobody.

I entered the room, shutting it behind me just as fast. Both Gemma and Tristan looked at me startled. "What are you doing in here?" Gemma asked me. "I came to see my friend."I answered

walking to the bed, standing beside Gemma.

Tristan was taking out her pink razor. "My mom told me to text her if anyone tried to talk to me." She said pressing the buttons on the phone. Gemma stopped her quickly. "Its okay. Your mom and I are old friends." I watched Tristan look at Gemma unsure. "And I'm here. I don't think she would mind if a friend visited." I tried to smile at her but the defeated look she gave me made the smile leave.

"She told me everything." I could tell Gemma was lying. Her mother Karen was never a person to reveal stuff she wanted to stay hidden. "I am so sorry that happened to you." Tristan looked away from Gemma's eyes for a second. "She told you." Gemma nodded. "Don't worry baby everything's going to be okay."

Slowly Tristan started to talk to Gemma about the so called 'secret' her mother told her to keep. Karen told her to tell no one because she was trying to protect her from the looks people would give her. So she wouldn't be remembered as 'The girl who got raped at Fun Town'. Gemma left after Tristan finished her story to talk to Karen. I took Gemma's spot on the bed.

"How are you holding up?" I asked staring into her eyes. "Fine I guess." She whispered. I bit my lip not wanting to ask her what happened. "I need to ask you something about the...um...man who did this." She flinched and I softened my gaze. "I promise whoever did this is going to pay." I told her.

"Jackie and Yasmin told us to wait at the food stands." She began shaking from the fear. I held onto her while she talked. "So we did. Rachael, " She chuckled lightly, "Found a pie stand and bought two. She gave me one as a gift and then we saw the clown dunking." She flinched again. "She gave me her pie to hold while she tossed the sacks at the target. Then the man started to talk to her. Telling Rachael how pretty she looked and then another man just suddenly appeared. He was in a uniform that I couldn't tell." Tears slipped past her eyes. I wiped them away and urged her to continue.

"I told Rachael to leave and then the man in the uniform grabbed her. I screamed but the clown he was suddenly at me. He picked me up around the waist and placed his hand on my mouth. I don't know why no one saw. We were right there. They took us into the forest and..." She trailed off and I could finish it for her but I refused to make her live through it again.

"What did the man who took you look like?" She cried again. "He was bald and fat." She answered. "And he had clown makeup on along with the suit." I figured as much. "I will make sure he pays. Don't you worry. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

Tristan fell asleep a few minutes later so I slipped out of the room. I found Yasmin, Jackie, and Alana in the waiting room, Yasmin pacing around the room impatiently. I walked to them going to tell them the news. "Angel how's Tristan?" Yasmin barked at me. "They won't let us see her because of Karen." She spat the name out and hugged me. "I have a clue as to who hurt Tristan and Rachael." I whispered in her ear, wary that Jax was in the room. He would tell the other Sons and I would be forced to stay out.

"Who?" She whispered back. "Not here. Meet me outside." She nodded and pulled Alana with her. I hugged Jackie next. "Start crying so we could leave." Her shoulders began to sob and I pulled her out of the waiting room and outside. Jax didn't follow. Good.

We walked to the parking lot. "Tristan told me the clown that we dunked and some man in the uniform took them into the forest." I told them angry. Their faces grew darker. "I promised her I would find them. And I will make good on that. We will make them suffer. Who's with me?" It was now or never. They were either willing to kill or willing to let the son of a bitch live.

I was met with silence. None of them answered me for a long while. "Seriously?" I yelled. "We know what you mean when you say suffer Angel..." Jackie muttered. I sighed and nodded. "I know who will then." I turned on them. I needed them to be all the way in, not half way and then chicken out.

"Wait Angel. I'm with you." Alana said rushing to me. "I want to see these fuckers dead." And then one by one, all of them agreed. "I will take the blame if something wrong happens. Your named will never be mentioned." I said and then I spotted James leaning against a car, close enough to hear us talk.

"You heard?" I asked and he nodded. "I hope you don't think I will just leave. I'm apart of this too." I clenched my jaw. "Fine James. But you go by my orders." He raised his hands showing me he would submit. "I'll get Juice to help us." James said and I smiled. He was good around the Sons, probably because he was welcomed.

"Good. We start tomorrow the investigation tomorrow."

The girls nodded and each parted. James and I walked home. I just led my friends into a plan to kill. What was wrong with me?


	16. Chapter 16: Busted!

I would like to thank **everyone** who reviewed the last chapter. I enjoy them very much. Hope this is worth it. I wish the review count to reach 80 please!

On with the story!

* * *

Busted!

Once I got home, Happy was no where to be found. I checked in all the rooms but he was away. I was alone for a little while so I began the plan.

The only problem was that I didn't know where to start. What could a 15-year old get information on a person? I could think of Juice but would he actually do something for us? I decided to call James.

"Is your dad home?" I asked getting the laptop from the table and sitting on the couch. "No. He's doing something for the Club. Why?" He asked sounding confused. "I think they know who did it."

"That's too soon don't ya think?" He said and I could hear him doing something in the background but I ignored it for now. "No they're the Sons. Nothing is too soon for them." I laughed and he followed suit. "And why else would they all be gone? There's no party going on not with what happened." I told him leaning my phone against my ear using my shoulder. I opened an internet browser and went to my Yahoo Email. Just for something to do.

The background noise was starting to annoy me. It was like water was spraying and I didn't think before I talked. "What the hell is that noise James?" I was checking my E-mail, when my Yahoo Messenger Instant Message window popped up. "You called in the middle of my shower." He told em and I laughed giving him my quick goodbye. Like I really needed to know that. I looked at the window.

It was from Jackie.

-So what's the plan?-

And then another Instant Message window opened but from Alana.

-I have Yasmin with me- She told me. I went back to Jackie.

-I don't have one yet.- I answered, the phone tossed onto the couch beside me.

-Oh darn I have to go. Mom has me on ban.- She signed out with me still laughing. Her mom was strict. She had to do things before she could get what she wanted. Jackie was a good girl who was about to go bad. Because of my doing.

-I don't know what to do yet. So I'll text you guys when I do.- I typed grabbing the remote off the table and flipping on the TV. I had to get my mind off the worries and just relax a bit.

-We know Laura Donovan hit you.- I glared at the memory. She blamed me for her daughter's attack when I had nothing to do with it. -This is Yasmin. What did your dad do when he found out?- I sighed and typed my answer.

-He yelled at her and threatened her. I would have liked to see something else happen. She cut my cheek.- I honestly told them.

-lol us too! She's a bitch! She doesn't like anyone.- I laughed at that. Even Rachael despised her mother.

Suddenly the door was opened and in came Happy. His face was droop. He had dry blood on his face and hands.

-So about the plan. What's going to happen?- I stared at Happy ignoring the message. I shoved the laptop off my lap and onto the couch beside my phone. I rushed up to him. "What happened to you?" I asked not sure why I got up.

"Club business." That was the one phrase he said to me when he couldn't tell me anything. It used to always work when I was younger and didn't understand. But I needed to know what he knew. If they found the bastard, he was already a dead man.

"Its not just club business." I argued but he just went around me, walking to the staircase. He was tired and when he was tired he got angry a lot quicker. And that was a strong fact. I just ignored it. Stupid me.

"Yes it is Angel. I'm going to sleep. Wake me if anyone calls for me." I turned and ran in front of him, refusing to move. "They are my friends so it is my business." He moved quickly. He put his hands on my shoulder, holding down tightly. He made me stay in place as he scolded me.

"I told ya its Club business. Don't argue with me!" I glared at him angry that he yelled at me. Happy pulled me aside and climbed the stairs. "At least tell me why you have so much blood on you." I asked. He stopped on the third step. Just halted. I saw his shoulders drop. "We got something. And that's all you'll know." He climbed the rest of the stairs. I jumped onto the couch.

I pulled the laptop back on my lap and saw tons of messages. Mostly all yelling at me for not answering them.

-Sorry Happy came home. Guys I'm going to go take a shower. Be back in an hour.- I closed out the window and put the computer on standby. I grabbed my phone and put it to charge on the table near the computer.

I rushed upstairs to take my quick shower. I wanted to be refreshed and be able to think alone without Happy bothering me when he wanted something.

I hoped in, the cool water hitting my hot skin. My neck was sore from stress. I washed myself calmly not letting myself get angry over the two men who hurt my friends. I rinsed my hair with the water making sure to soak in thoroughly. I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and poured a handful in my hair. I scrubbed it into my scalp. I finished thirty minutes later, drying myself in the washroom.

A soft knock came from the door. "What?" I asked pulling on the clothes I gathered from my bedroom. "I need to talk to you when your done in the living room." I made an agreeing noise. I brushed my wet hair and put on lotion onto my dry skin.

I opened the door and went to the living room, rubbing my scalp as I did so. And then suddenly I noticed more than one shadow. Many actually.

Happy was standing around the table, next to James who was being forced to stay in the seat by Tig. Clay was there to followed by Jax, Chibs, Bobby...all the Sons were in the house that looked smaller.

"What's going on?" I asked halting. Happy raised his arm and in his hand was my phone. He hit the number 1 and then a voice was speaking. I glanced at James, who through the whole process, was glowering and silently pleading with me. I furrowed my brows and then listened to the voice-mail.

"_Hey Angel its me. I'm calling to let you know that Tig and the Sons found out who the bastard that hurt the girls is at. Call me back when you get the message."_

I gulped and felt my heart race faster. Clay cleared his throat and I knew this was beyond Happy's control. "And what might you need to know that for Angel." He asked in a loud angry voice. I interfered, something no one in the Sons should do.


	17. Chapter 17: Restriction: Day One

I would like to thank **everyone** again for the fantastic reviews. I hope this chapter is good! And this is a longer chapter. I would like to see the review count hit 86 please! Enjoy.

* * *

Restriction: Day one

All the Sons were staring at me, expecting an answer that wouldn't make them upset. I had none.

Clay was waiting for me to answer, his glaring grew stronger each second I refused answer him. A good minute passed and then I spoke.

"I asked him to tell me what he found out so that...that we could find them." I glared at the floor, my brows furrowed together tightly. "What so you could kill them?" Clay shouted throwing his hands up in the air frustrated. I didn't object.

"Oh that's just fucking great Angel." He snapped and walked towards Happy. He pulled Happy to him, whispering to him in a deadly tone. I watched how James and Tig were acting towards each other. Tig smacked James upside the head and grabbed his chin, forcing James to look him in the eyes, whispering words that I couldn't make out. James then lipped something to him, around the lines of 'Fuck that'. Tig grabbed James by the collar and pulled him out of the seat. James wasn't happy about that.

"Let me the fuck go!" He yelled to Tig. See, even I didn't have the courage to say that and then James did, to his own father. "What the fuck did you just say?" Tig asked in a threatening tone. He pulled James impossibly closer, nearly lifting him off the ground. James looked angry and terrified as Tig whispered to him.

"You're both on restriction." Clay said and I glared harder. "You think that'll stop us!" I shouted and Happy stalked to me, grabbing my arm in a tight grip, making me wince in pain. "You're on thin ice Angel don't push me!" Clay walked to the door and the Sons followed, talking low to each other, most likely making up a plan. Tig still had James by the shirt, pulling him out the door. I felt pity for him.

Once the door shut close for the last time that night, Happy unleashed his wrath on me. He pushed me back into the kitchen table. He had his hands on either side on me, blocking me from leaving, just like before. He hunched over, closing his eyes and trying the inhale/exhale method to calm down. "You're driving my patience. I'm so close to beating your ass Angel. And I'm trying not to. I really am."

I didn't know if he was being serious. I never saw Happy as the 'hitting a child type' but I did see him as 'losing a temper' guy. "Clay is SAMCRO President. You respect him just like you would to ANY Son." He said to me with a serious straight raspy tone. "You are on restriction Angel. For as long as it takes until I see a change in you. Starting tomorrow morning, you are going to be working with _me_-" He stressed to make sure I knew, "for the entire day. When I am on runs for the club, you will stay with either one of my brothers-" Meaning my 'Uncles'. "Or Gemma until I get back. Do you understand?"

I clenched my jaw and slowly nodded. No matter if I was truly against the idea, I was just the kid in SAMCRO. "Good. Head upstairs and to your room. No phone and no computer." I pushed from the table, nearly stomping upstairs and to my room. I slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. I had no back up phone or laptop with me. Sighing, I turned on the air conditioner to cold and flopped on my bed. The clock read 9:30.

I groaned. I wasn't the slightest bit tired.

The room was becoming cooler each passing minute that seemed to take forever. I went under the covers and curled up into a ball. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over for how ever long it wanted.

"Good Morning Charming!" I groaned as the radio switched on. I rolled over on my stomach, placing my head face down into the pillow. A loud knock stirred me. "Get up Angel. We leave in 20 minutes." I had thought it was a dream, hoping the Sons still didn't know what was going on. "It is 7:03 am and the Sun is high in the air." Stupid loud radio people. I rolled out of bed, untangling myself from the sheets as I went towards the closet. I took out a white tank top and black shorts. I dressed slowly, still half out of it. I did my morning routine after: brush my teeth, brush my hair, get my shoes, and eat a quick bowl of breakfast. I was usually a fast paced person when I had a time limit. I tried to hurry so I could do what I wanted after.

I dropped the bowl in the sink while Happy headed for the door. "Come on Angel." He told me, his favorite phrase. I followed behind him, yawning as I got settled on his bike. Mornings were my killer. He drove fast, almost like he was rushed. I yawned while resting my head against his back. The ride to the Shop was short so I was only making myself sleepier.

We arrived less than 10 minutes later, the Shop was busy at work, probably trying to meet a deadline of the piled cars. "I got two cars to fix. So I do one while you do the other." He said while walking to his station. He pulled on a pair of working gloves laying around. "Go get your tools and hurry up about it." He ordered me.

I walked across the area, to the working station that used to belong to James and I. I found my small black leather gloves on the table I left them on. "Psst!" I turned abruptly, an instant reaction. James was grabbing his tools off the bench. "Angel try an' meet me in the clubhouse around 5 when the boys leave on a run." He walked off after that, as if I wasn't there at all. I took my stuff and hurried back before Happy got suspicious.

"You're workin on the Ford truck. It's got a bad engine and needs a good washing." I groaned at the double work as Happy tossed me the keys. He ignored me and worked on his Chevy Truck. It amazed me how many cars people could total. Amazed me how they could total a perfectly good car.

I popped open the hood of the car to look at the engine. First of all, the engine was rusty so it wouldn't run smoothly like when it was first bought. Secondly, the pipe on the engine was slightly off. Who ever used the car did some bad damage. I grabbed a tool from my belt and began working on it, leaning over the hood dirtying my useless shirt.

The weather was humid as it reached the afternoon. I was sweating up a storm and had to use a wet rag to keep cool. I finished with the engine in an hour after carefully putting the pieces back into place and trying to clean off the rust. The washing was annoying. I didn't see a point when we had to work with the mess why couldn't we just give it back the same?

I grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the hose. I poured soap into the bucket and dropped the huge sponge inside to soak up the soapy water. "I want it shiny Angel." Came Clay's voice as he walked from the Clubhouse to Gemma's office, looking at me closely. He was watching me like Happy was. Suspiciously.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said waving him off. I hauled the bucket to the car and began washing. I wiped trunk area first and made my way around the car. It was hard work trying ti scrub off the built on dirt. I used a bottle of window cleaner and a squeegee for the many windows. And then once I finally cleaned the small mirrors on the doors, I stepped back dropping everything in my hands on the floor, to admire my work.

The Ford Truck was shiny, like Clay wanted, and the black normal color was back. I sighed and sat down on the stool near the car. I was exhausted. "Hey Chibs!" I called as he walked by with Jax and Opie. Those three were close, buddies almost. Opie had a wife and two kids: a daughter named Ellie and a son named Kenny. His wife was Donna and she despised the Sons because Opie was put in prison when a run went bad. A member, Kyle Hobart, chickened during a run and left Opie to the cops. Five years he spent in prison. Opie's family were like strangers to me. Well besides Piney who I had yet to see the day.

Chibs was a different story. He wasn't tied down like Opie but he did have a wife. I didn't know much about her, only that they are technically still together. I never learned much about Chibs only that his scars were given by a man from an organization. If I didn't need to know, I wasn't informed.

And then Jax.

He was a mix between the two. He had a girlfriend, Tara, who he loved but he had a wife named Wendy who was a druggie and gave birth to his son, Abel, prematurely. Jax wasn't a father type to me. He didn't seem ready but he had to be. Abel needed him. Abel was still in the hospital, being monitored until he could go home.

"What's the matter lass?" Chibs asked in his accent that I loved. It was odd but different. Different was unique. Unique was good. "What time is it?" I asked wiping my hands of the oil and sweat. All three were dressed in as little clothes as possible, a t-shirt and jeans with their cut over. "Nearly 10."

"Take me to the hospital to visit Rachael please?" I begged them. If I could get one to go with me I would be fine. Only the hard look they gave me made me shrink back a little. They were still upset about last night. "I'll take you but I want some answers." Jax said and I nodded defeated.

I followed Jax to his Harley and got on the back, grabbing the helmet he passed me. The ride was quiet, neither one of us wanting to talk.

We arrived at the hospital, Jax stopping me from going inside the first second we got there so he could talk to me. "Why did you want to know? Do you really think you can kill two men on your own?" He asked me in a deadly low tone. "I wasn't going to do it on my own. I'm not naive. I know what I can and cannot handle."

I thought I knew what I could handle, only later would I realize I lied to myself.

"Kid you got a lot to learn." He pushed me inside, going to the front desk and asking to see Rachael Donovan. "Oh she was taken home just an hour ago by her parents." She told Jax with a flustered face. He wasn't _that_ attractive.

"Her mother is never going to let me visit her. She hates my guts." I whispered. "How about Tristan Oswald?" The receptionist shook her head. "She is accepting no visitors at the moment."

"I want you to meet someone Angel." Jax grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall, past all the rooms until we hit the Neonatal Intensive Care where a baby boy, so much smaller than he should have been was in an 'incubator'. Through the glass I watched the baby sleep with oxygen tubes in his nose to help him breathe. "The poor baby Jax." I muttered touching the window. It was sad.

"That's Abel, Angel." I stared at him in shock, "That small baby boy is Abel? I thought he would be bigger by now..."

"Nah but he's doing better." The happiness and hope in Jax's voice made me rethink his life style. He would be a great dad. I knew he would. "Come on. Hap's probably wondering where you are." He led me away but I couldn't help but think of the little boy. He was so small yet so strong. He would make it, he had to.

For the sake of the Club and Jax's happiness.


	18. Chapter 18: Little Info

My readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was a bit disappointed that I got so few reviews from my last chapter. My only motivation comes from those who review. If you have something to say say it. Review count please let it be 87. Enjoy.

* * *

Little Info

After a few minutes later of staring at the small Abel, Jax took me back to the shop. I couldn't get the small frame of Abel out of my head. The poor boy was suffering because of what his mother, who I disliked, did. Jax was quiet on the ride back just like he was before.

When we arrived at the shop, Happy was stalking up to us. He was angry but relieved. Angry that I left but relieved I was okay. "What the hell did I tell you Angel?" He asked, eying me as I got off Jax's bike. "I went to visit Rachael."

"I told you I wanted you here with me." He said pointing a finger at me. "I know but at least I wasn't alone. I was following some of what you said." I defended knowing it was stupid, I was refusing to follow all his rules and he disliked that. He glared at me, "Don't go twisting my words around." He ordered and that was it. He went back to his work area without mentioning another word to me. Just gave a look to the Sons and went back.

The rest of the day was quiet. Happy didn't really talk much, just worked on the cars saying he had a deadline to catch up with. It didn't matter to me whether we talked or not, I preferred not to.

When 5:00 rolled around, I was exhausted. Waking up at 7 in the morning and finishing later that evening took its toll on me. I just wanted to go home and sleep but it wasn't that easy. I learned something later that day.

Happy went into the clubhouse, like all the Sons did before 5. He told me to stay with Gemma for however long he was inside. I hated the idea, he was going on a run. Sometimes I worried he was going to go and never come back. It was stupid, because I had so many people here telling me he would be okay but in my mind, if I lost him, it was over. I didn't want to loose my father too.

Gemma was finishing the paper work in the office when I entered. She gave me one look that told me everything. The one look that told me she disliked where my head was at but proud I was being strong. She was a strong SAMCRO woman and I would be one too. I guess after my mother died, Gemma became my mother. She was there when I was alone crying and when I needed a good talking to. Even though Happy was a good father, he didn't always know how to handle situations with me.

"Hello Gemma." She smiled at me. "Heard what you were trying to do." I looked away for a second. "Don't do anything that will come back to bite you in the ass." I knew what she was telling me. Hidden through all the words was a meaning I didn't get at first. I thought she was telling me to not do anything, to let the club deal with fuckers like those who hurt my friends. I was naive then, so naive.

"I won't." I told her. She began to search through a whole load of paper. "Where are the guys going?" I asked leaning against the wall. "Out on a run." She answered ignoring the question I was really asking. "Come on Gemma." I pleaded but she shook her head. "Its club business. You don't need to know that." I grumbled to myself annoyed.

"Damnit James." She said out loud. I smirked and asked, "What he do now?" She laughed shutting a drawers shut. "He was to go give something to Alana, a late birthday gift." All my friends knew who Gemma was, either from their parents or because I sometimes talked about her. Told ya she was like my mom. "And he never came back. He's supposed to be helpin me like his dad said." She laughed after that talking once more, "I swear that kid takes his time. Can you go check if he's outside."

I nodded laughing as I made my way outside. I spotted James sprinting towards me at full speed. It was first reaction to tense up and not move. He stopped just a few inches away from me. "Come on we need to talk." He pulled me aside, away from Gemma's office and the clubhouse.

"What? Why?" I asked him. He stared at me like I was stupid. "Don't you remember?" I stared at him with complete confusion. "I told you...Never mind we'll just waste time. I found some information on the man who hurt Tristan."

I listened to him intently, the clown was going to pay. "I searched Juice's computer, don't ask me how, and found records on the clowns from the carnival they searched. Some of those fuckers had sex charges." I ground my teeth together. So he wasn't just a beginner, he already done that to another.

"Did you find a name?" He shook his head. "I couldn't get that far in, the were coming so I had to exit out." I glanced at him, looking fully into his eyes. "We gotta get into that computer." I told him. He nodded, "I was thinking the same."

"We better head inside, Gemma was getting frustrated with you." I laughed as I said that. "As soon as they leave, go inside." He nodded. It was a plan. Not a very good one but it was better than what we had. Better than nothing.

"Late at night we're gonna have to sneak inside." He nodded but before I could say anyting else, out came Gemma. She laughed at us annoyed. "You're like him. I send you both out and I get no one in return." She ushered us inside while we laughed.

"How did Alana like the gift?" She asked grabbing her keys and purse off the counter. I stared at her as she got her stuff ready wondering what she was thinking of. "Oh," James was out of it, probably thinking of how we were going to make the plan work. "She said thank you and the necklace was beautiful. She put in on right away." Gemma smiled. "I knew she would. That girl loves jewelry."

I agreed with Gemma. Alana was the type of girl to wear jewelry everyday: on her wrists, neck, ears. And she treasured each one. She wasn't a spoiled girl, she enjoyed every gift. "Come on Kids. I have you both until the boys are done." I groaned but followed Gemma outside. I wanted to be at home with Happy around. I didn't mind James around me as much as before. He was actually an okay person with me.

I walked beside Gemma while James raced to the passenger side. His hand was on the handle before I could even reach the car. "Call shotgun." He grinned. I frowned but got into the back seat.

Scratch that, not so much anymore.

Gemma laughed once more at our childish ways and drove off to her and Clay's house. I was anticipating the night to come.


	19. Chapter 19: The man in the uniform

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Let the review count be higher than 91 please! Enjoy! This chapter is a bit longer than the rest to make up for the wait.

* * *

The man in the uniform

It was late at night when Gemma went to sleep, nearly 1 in the morning. And I was exhausted. I was ready to fall out at 7 pm but that would just make Gemma suspicious and stay up later. I was lucky enough to get the spare bedroom while James got the couch. Served him right for calling shotgun.

I was slipping on a pair of long legged pj pants and my sweater over my shirt, from all the times I came to Gemma's home I had my own closet. I pulled on my shoes and quietly slipped out. Gemma and Clay's bedroom was right across the hall from mine. Served for two purposes.

One, make sure I was safe if anything happened. Two, kept me from doing anything stupid. Not tonight it didn't. I opened my door, the hinges squeaking causing me to wince. If she woke up now, we would be in deeper shit.

I tip-toed downstairs, skipping the steps I knew from experience were noisy. I jumped down the last two holding onto the railing for support. I hoped I didn't make too much noise. I found James on the couch.

Knocked out shitless.

I smirked at his sleeping state. He was so vulnerable and I hadn't pulled a prank on him for a while. He had his head resting against the back of the couch, a blanket tossed over him, and his shoes off. He still had on his clothes, probably too tired to take them off. I rushed to the sink, quietly turning the tap. I was going to be a bitch to him. And I was going to enjoy it.

His snoring was loud. Sounded like a bear right beside my ear. I filled a glass cup halfway and shut the tap. I inched to him, careful not to wake him. Even if he was asleep didn't mean he wouldn't wake up fast. Without a seconds thought, I poured the ice cold water in his wake.

His eyes snapped open, dark blue searching for the culprit as his mouth opened to let out an irritated scream. I clamped my hand over his mouth, warning him with the finger to my lips and the stern look on my face, to not make a sound.

I moved my mouth a second later. "What the fuck?" He whispered in a deadly angry voice. That was his cranky voice. "Ass I'm dying to sleep and your over here snoring like a bear." I told him walking over to door. "Hurry up." I hissed. He sleepily got up, stretching like a maniac until he finally pulled on his shoes. I handed him his sweater and we headed out.

"Looks like we gotta run." I said laughing. James groaned and I patted him on the shoulder once. I felt the same, if not worse, than he did. I loved to run but running when you were tired was a killer. And he took off with me not so far behind.

Running from Gemma's house to the Shop was a long run. I loved running because it meant I would be able to forget my troubles if even for a little while. When I ran, I left everything behind me. The only problem was when I had to stop to catch my breath, all the burdens and stress caught up too. There were free people around, most doing god knew what at this hour of the night. Of course we were no better. Two teens out after midnight were bound to be up to no good.

We rounded the last corner and stood before the gates to the Shop. I bent over panting. My heart was racing from the excitement, my chest was heaving from the exercise and my blood was pumping sounding like drums to my ears. I laughed when I saw James. He was bent over, his breathing uneven. I couldn't resist not poking fun at him. Back when I hated him, we used to compete in school activities mainly against each other. But that was for two different reasons. I did so to prove I was just as good as him while he did so to not get beat by a girl. Two very different people. Two very different reasons. One twisted life.

"Don't tell me you tired Mr. I-can-run-a-mile-no-sweat." I laughed and glared at me. "Shut the hell up." But I just laughed harder coughing this time. My legs felt like jell-o. Never run without preparing yourself first.

We walked to the door of the clubhouse, James behind me still trying to get his breathing even. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted. I doubted the door would be open yet I still tried hoping this would go one-two-three. I didn't. It was locked. I stood in front of the first window and balled my hand into a fist figuring that was how it was done. My fist would have connected with the class if it werent for James who grabbed my wrist in mid-air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He was serious. He gave me that look that said I was a moron. I glared at him but he just pushed me back. I stepped back, folded my arms across my chest and stood staring at him, waiting to see what Mr. Big=shot could do. He pulled off his sweater, wrapped it around his hand and then punched the window. "See this?" James picked up a piece of glass and showed it to me as if I were a child. "This can cut you." He dropped it in front of me. I turned my head on him and put my hand though the open window. I quickly unlocked it, letting it slide to the side. I placed my hands on the sill and pushed up.

"Ouch." I muttered and dropped back down. I looked at the palm of my hands. Blood covered part of the bottom from where I was stabbed with the glass. "Wait here. I'll unlock the door." He told me, pushing me once more.

I swore if he pushed me again, I'd let him have it.

He cleaned off the sill with the sweater, something I failed to do, and hoisted himself up and in through the window. I cradled my hand to my chest in pain. It hurt. The door was unlocked seconds later. I entered and inhaled. My nose scrunched up. It wasn't as bad as before but it still had that stench to it. At least to me it did. James had no problem walking around breathing. He hoped onto Juice's computer and his fingers typed away, his mind lost into world of hacking.

I wandered to the SAMCRO wall where all the photos of the Sons when they were imprisoned one time or another. Happy was there. I stared at it wondering if, just for a split second, if the club was so good to go to prison for. I tossed the thought out. If I thought that way, I wasn't a strong woman of SAMCRO. I was one of the people who judged this place.

I stepped towards the closed off space, where the sacred 'Church' was held. I wanted to be in one of those meetings, be apart of something big, but I couldn't and that angered me so much. "Damn it!" James shouted causing me to jump in the air and hit a counter with my bad hand. "God James!" I seethed and walked over to him, rubbing the hurt side of my hand. "What now?"

"Stupid Juice erased everything he had on his computer. Cant find a single thing." I rubbed my temple with my hand getting frustrated. Why couldn't things ever go as planned? "Well we should head out then. Don't want Gemma to wake up and find us gone." He nodded, about to log off when a message popped up. I glanced at the computer the same time he did.

'Look outside' The message was odd. No name, just a number at the top. "Get that number down." James pulled out his cell and quickly saved the number to his phone. I was lucky he had his because I, in my sleepy state, forgot my cell on the kitchen table. I did as the message said, I looked outside.

Yards away was a man in a suit. He was just standing around. Looked like something out of a horror film. My heart pounded. Something didn't feel right. He was staring directly at me when he raised his hand.

A gun.

"Get down!" I shouted and I felt like time was stopping. James pulled me to the ground in which he was shielding me. Shots were fired and I crawled to sit under the window. My heart was pounding much faster now. James slowly crept up to look out the window. "James no." I was afraid for him, for us. Who was out there? How did they know we were inside? "Shush..." He told me. He peeked over but quickly dropped back down. More bullets went through the window. "Move hes coming closer!" James whispered in a scared tone. He grabbed my hand, pulling me along towards the front door. There was a wooden wall that hid us safely.

I leaned against the wall, my heart thumping. I could think of only one thing. I whispered closely in his ear the only plan I had, "Call Clay." He dug into his pockets and pulled up nothing. "Shit." He muttered. I bit my lip. I was frightened.

"I know you're in there..." a voice suddenly said from outside the door. We moved quickly. I went around the small baseball stand and grabbed one. That was our only defense."Come out now!" Something loud and heavy banged against the door. I held the bat firmly, like I would if I was playing an actual game. James dropped to the floor and inched his way closer to Juice's area. He snatched the phone off the table and hurried back.

He fingers were fast in the amount of fear he was in. I waited, in a stance while the man outside in the suit prepared to enter the Clubhouse. I stepped forward he second until I was in a good spot where the door wouldn't hit me and I could bash whoever it was that was coming in/

And that's exactly what happened. The door was busted open and it hit the wall once before ricocheting back into the man's face. I twisted my body acting like I was going to hit a home run. The man pushed the door again. I swung.

His loud scream was my home-run. He dropped the gun as he fell back outside. I kicked the gun back to James who only stared at it debating. The bat was still shaking in my grip. I was actually scared. "Please don't!" The man pleaded when I brought the bat down on his leg. He screamed as the bone broke. "You just tried to kill us!" I screamed and brought it back down onto his broken leg. He howled in pain, holding his battered leg. "I thought you were that sweet girl from the Carnival! Please!"

The bat would have hit him another time, if he never said that phrase. I froze in mid-air with the bat. "What?" He sighed relieved that I didn't hit him again. "What the hell did you say?" Fear crossed his face. He refused to answer. I bashed his arm and he cried out again.

"I'm sorry! She was just so pretty an she looked so good-." Suddenly I could hear the sound of motorcycles approaching. Had it really been that long? Distracted the man was able to kick my legs out from under me. I fell back, landing hard on my tail bone.I groaned in pain. James suddenly grabbed the bat off the floor and attacked the man. I watched helplessly as he tackled the man and beat him with the bat. It was awful but the man deserved it. James swung once at the guys arms aiming at his head. I never seen James so...protective and an animal. He was surely Tig's son. "James enough!" A loud booming voice called but James couldn't hear. He was in his own world.

Tig sprinted to James, his strong arms went around James' upper-body, pulling him off the rapist underneath. James fought, like how I did most times with Happy. It amazed me how similar he looked in my eyes. Is that how it felt when he saw me in one of my tempers? Did he see an animal in me too?

Happy was at my side. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. My backside was in pain but I stood strong. Tig was able to subdue his son by holding him in a headlock until he calmed down. I never seen how calm Tig looked with James. The father son moment. And I never thought I'd hear Tig actually comforting his son in ways that seemed human. Maybe I judged the Tragers too much.

"What the fuck happened here?" Clay demanded glaring at me. I stepped up to him, defiantly. I wasn't afraid of him, I was angry as hell.

"That fucker is the man who raped Rachael! He tried to kill us thinking I was Rachael!" And that was the end of the yelling. Happy put his arms around my shoulder, holding me close. Gemma came just in time. She was rushing to us, mainly to me, with the same angry expression. That is until she saw the man on the floor, being dragged to the van to be disposed of. She gave me that one approving nod.

The nod that said it all.

We take care of our own.


	20. Chapter 20: No more

So glad so many people reviewed. Made me so happy I got another one uploaded. I know so many are wondering what the message on the computer came from but thats for me to know and you to read.

Enjoy. And remember to review! Let the count be 99! or more :)

* * *

No more

Clay ordered some of the Sons to grab the rapist and take him to a secluded area of the forest or at least that was my interpretation of 'get him the fuck outta here'. I watched satisfied as the man who was beaten by both me and James, was hauled from the ground and dragged across towards the van. Jax and Chibs threw the man into the back with no mercy, as if he deserved any. Kip, or Prospect as I was told to call him, rushed to the driver side and got in, starting the van. Jax and Opie got into the back while Bobby got into the passenger seat. Prospect drove off sealing the fate of the rapist inside.

Happy kept me beside him, his arm on my shoulder. He was like any father who found out their child was in danger. He was frightened but he would never say it. I knew he was by the way he was acting. Happy wasn't one to really show affection and I got used to that. He was stone hard but there was that crack in him that made Happy soft. So he was angry that I was almost 'hurt'. Killed seems kind of strong.

Tig hauled James away from our staring eyes once he called down. I was still shocked by the way James acted, having take Tig's strength to subdue him. Tig actually had a soft spot. James. His one and only son. James already knew Tig had two daughters, his half sisters but its been years since he mentioned them. I wondered how it would be if someone came to Happy claiming they fathered their child. I didn't know how anyone could accurately respond. Hell I didn't. I noticed how Tig was towards James. To any other teen, he wouldn't hesitate to threaten them and make good on his threats. James was different, he never raised a hand to James from what I saw. He talked to him like an adult and treated him so. Happy still treated me like a kid but that's how most fathers do with a daughter.

"Lets go get your hand clean." Happy had a firm grip on my shoulders knowing I wouldn't move unless I wanted to. But I did want to. He led me towards one of the Sons spaces and grabbed a stool for me to sit on. "Chibs can you look at her hand?" He asked and Chibs gave me a half smile. Was he mad at me too?

"Aye brother." Chibs came over to me and I held out my cut palm. It stung like a bitch. The bottom of my palm was covered in dry blood and if you moved it at just the right angle, the glass sparkled. His index finger touched the top and immediately I felt pain. I yanked my hand out of his grip glaring while cradling my hurt hand. "Sorry lass but its infected." I groaned and glanced at Happy. "I'll go get a few things ." Chibs and his medic knowledge was helpful. He walked to the clubhouse and I held my breath for a second. I swore that man would come out any second with a gun and shoot us all. He really put the scare in me. I know Happy noticed. He gave me a sideways glance with concerned eyes. "Angel..." MY head slowly turned at the sound of his voice. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but it needs to stop." Happy growled out pointing a finer at me.

I looked away from him. "Angel look at me." I refused to knowing he would just lecture me. I already knew what I did was wrong and I knew what could have happened. I didn't need to be told again. Didn't need to be reminded. "I said look at me damnit!" He shouted louder than he needed to. I snapped my head to him and saw how Clay, Gemma, Juice, and Chibs looked at me. I flushed a bit, embarrassed they all heard him.

"What dad?" I asked in a loud tone. He eyes darkened. He didn't like it when I raised my voice. He didn't like the attitude at all. Happy took the three steps toward me, towering over my figure. He was like a giant that moment and I got off the chair and hit the car beside me in fear. The stool toppled to the ground. "Don't raise your voice to me Angel. I'm so close to beating your ass black and blue." He warned and I gulped. This Happy, this dad was serious. He would seriously punish me.

"I don't know why you're doin' what you are, but I want it to stop." I let my arms fall. I laid my head on his chest. He sighed. "I'm sorry Dad." His hand patted my head and then he pulled me into a hug. "I was so scared." I whispered gulping back the lump in my throat. I was stronger than that. I could admit it, but not cry over it.

"Me too Angel. Me too." Chibs came over, minutes later, after Happy and my Father-Daughter moment. He had a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a small long box a small bag of cotton balls, tweezers, and a gauze. I was going to be in pain. Happy placed the stool upwards and brought one over for Chibs. He stayed back looking out the shop to where James and Tig were, James still being talked to by Tig.

Chibs grabbed my wrist and held it still, in his other hand were the tweezers. I anticipated the pain to come, but you cant really prepare. The moment the metal tip touched my hand I hissed. Chibs held my wrist tight. "I know, Love." He said and continued with plucking of the tiny glass pieces in my hand.

He took a solid good 5 minutes just with the glass. When he was done, my palm throbbed. He grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and I groaned much louder. The burning was next. He twisted the lid and plugged the hole with a cotton ball. He titled the bottle, letting the cotton ball soak up the liquid and then closed the bottle. He slowly but painfully went over the cuts with the cotton ball. It didn't hurt the first second. And then I felt the burn. "Holy shi-."

"Don't finish that Angel." Happy warned. "taki mushrooms." I needed to say something, I couldn't just stop. Chibs and Happy chuckled and I did too after. He wiped a few times and each time I bit my lip to keep from hissing. He opened the small box. Neosporin. He dabbed on the antiseptic. And the cooling. "There Angel." Chibs said with a smile. He got up. I never closed my palm afraid it would hurt. "Thanks Chibs." Happy gave him a pat on the back. "Thanks man." Chibs nodded to him and went out, walking towards Gemma and Clay who stood around the broken window of the clubhouse.

We were left in silence well until he spoke.

"No more Angel." Happy told me, "I won't lose you too."


	21. Chapter 21: Katherine

Well I hope this chapter is much more interesting to all my readers. Enjoy. Review count-99 please!

* * *

Katherine

Its been a week since the incident with the man in the uniform. It was kind of hard to explain what we were doing at the clubhouse, in the middle of the night when we knew restriction was placed on us both. Well lets just say, our restriction was longer than it would have been. Longer by a whole month. So by the time school starts and our vacation ends, we'll be able to get our freedom back. Sucks.

Gemma was having a dinner at her home. It was just an ordinary dinner where only family could come. No sweetbuts. The word was even disgusting to me. And it should be. No girl should want to grow up and be fucked by Sons just to become an Old Lady. It was the saddest way to be in the club, at least to me.

All the sons were invited and could only bring family so naturally James and I were forced to come. Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed the dinner, mainly for the food but that wasn't the point. It was a time when I could actually belong. I was apart of a big family, one that loved me, one that would kill for me. Nobody understood that true love. When your willing to risk it all for a person, that's love.

The dinner would start at 7 pm and wouldn't end until later that night. So I had a few hours to figure out what I would wear. I had to dress nice but not too overdressed. Happy was no where in the house with me. He went to the club, like he was doing for the past week. I was suspicious really, he never did that before especially without telling me something. But I let it go, like I had the entire week. He deserved some time away from me.

I jumped in the shower at 5pm and got out nearly 45 minutes later. It was quiet in the house and I didn't like it, not one bit. Silence was a killer. I had a towel wrapped around me as I searched the closet for some clothes. I pulled out a black mid-thigh skirt and a white blouse with a belt around the middle. I got a pair of black tights form my sock drawer and by bra and panties from the top drawer. I dressed calmly and slowly no reason in going fast. I still had 40 minutes to spare. I grabbed my flats and headed out of my room, my hair dripping wet, towards the bathroom. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair, letting it fall straight. I didn't need anything else. I decided on putting just eye liner.

I rushed to the living room when I heard the house phone ring. I picked it up not thinking about checking who was calling. "Hello?" I answered plopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. "Hello?" Nobody answered but I knew there was someone on the other line.

That wasn't good. "Dad you can take your shower now!" I shouted making sure the person on the other line thought I wasn't alone. Then someone began to laugh. "Sweetie, I know he's not there. But don't worry. You're safe...for now." The phone clicked over and I sat on the couch in shock and fear. Was it a dream? Or did I have a follower? I heard a loud screech outside and I rushed to see who it was. All I could see were 2 white men in the car, driving away.

What?

Suddenly the phone rang in my hand and I dropped it out of shock. I picked it up quickly though it ran three times already. I clicked the talk button. "Hello?"

"Finally. Where were you, in the shower?" Gemma said and huffed, sounding irritated. "I need you to come over now. I'm sending Tara over to pick you up so be ready."

"Okay Gemma." She clicked over and I rushed to put the phone back and grab my shoes that were forgotten in the bathroom. I ran up nearly tripping in my tights against the wood floor. I skipped 2 steps at a time and ran to the bathroom. I slipped them on and by the time I made it back downstairs, Tara was honking.

I grabbed my keys off the table, a precaution. I left the house, putting the lock on the door before exiting.

I got into Tara's passenger side and she drove off. "Nice skirt." She told me. I smiled at her. "Thanks." After that, it was silent. The ride took us only a few minutes. Once inside Gemma's home I was told to help. Gemma was trying to get all the food ready on the table.

"Angel grab this." Gemma would say and hand me a plate to put on the table. "Answer the phone." Was one and I hesitated for a second. It was fear that made me think the two men were on the other line. But it was just James saying he was heading on foot. Gemma didn't like the idea of him walking around at night but he was just as stubborn as Tig and he refused to get a ride.

When James came through the front door, he looked handsome. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, exact colors I was wearing. His hair was slicked back, actually combed for the dinner. He came in like nothing but when I made contact with him, we seemed to be staring at each other as if we were the only ones here.

"Hey Angel. You look nice today." I bit my lip and smiled at him. "Thanks. You look handsome. See you actually combed your hair." I joked and I saw a hint of red hit his cheeks. Was he...blushing? The famous James of Charming High? Gemma interrupted us by clearing her throat. "Make sure there's a plate for every person." She ordered us and so we did. He took one end and I took the other, placing the plates and utensils at every chair. I glanced at James ever little while to see him working. Once I even met his stare and I blushed, my face heating up. Why was I blushing in front of him?

But before my mind could think of an answer, the door opened and in came Jax and Bobby and Opie with his kids and wife. His kids were younger than me and James so it was awkward to be near them.

I took a seat with James on the opposite end. Donna and Opie sat beside James while their kids were next to me. Jaz sat near the edge of the table with Tara at his side. The seat next to me was for Happy and the one next to James was for Tig. Suddenly more people entered and the tables were immidietly filled. Clay sat opposite Jax, Chibs on his side, Kip beside him and finally Juice. Bobby one chair from Clay and Tig beside James. The only person missing was currently Happy. My own father.

But then he entered, along with a woman. No sweetbuts, or did he forget? I was wondering why there was an extra plate. He sat beside me after kissing me on the head saying hello. I didn't say anything back, just stared at the woman who Gemma laid her eyes on once. Did she know?

The woman was a could years younger than Happy, She had long wavy blonde hair and the darkest green eyes I had ever seen. She looked like she was 5'7 or around there defiantly a bit taller than me. She wore a long dark dress that went into a v-neck at her chest. She didn't have the huge chest I seen on the sweetbuts or ass. She was...plain. What was going on?

"Everyone this is Katherine." I glared at her and Happy. "My girlfriend."


	22. Chapter 22: Dinner at Gemma's

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Hope you all like this chapter. Let me know. Rveview count-105 maybe.

* * *

Dinner At Gemma's

Deep down I knew he wasn't happy. Sure he loved me but he wasn't all there with me. There was that whole in his heart that I seemed to miss because of my selfishness and grief. Katherine looked nervous sitting at the table. I figured it was the looks everyone gave happy. A girlfriend? Really dad? Katherine smiled the best she could and when she turned to me, I glared even harder.

"Katherine this is my daughter, Angel." He said scooting back so we could get a better look at each other. "Hello Angel." She said with a slight smile. I knew she was nervous and my glare wasn't helping her one bit. Happy nudged my leg under the table with his knee, a warning to be nicer.

"Hi." The word came out strained. I would try, but only tonight. "Nice to meet you Katherine." Gemma said as she finally went to her chair beside Clay. "Shall we say grace?" We all stood, hands locking with one another. Happy's hand was rough and tight. Opie's son, Kenny, had soft hands.

Once our grace was done, we all sat back down and began to eat. I grabbed the salad and poured some onto my plate, then the meat plate and finally the potatoes. The food was delicious, eat spoonful mouth watering. I loved Gemma's cooking. "So Katherine," Gemma began and I gulped down the food in my mouth. "How did you meet Happy?" Katherine smiled up at Happy and my brow went together. He looked at her with a slight smile. What?

"I went to one of the parties at the clubhouse a month ago with a friend. She left me soon after and I bumped into Happy when I was about to leave. He told me to stay so I did. We started to see each other after that."

A month? How in the hell did that happen? We all went back to eating. I couldn't keep the glare from popping every time Katherine looked my way with a small smile. I didn't like her, wouldn't like her, and didn't want to like her. The Sons were the loudest there, chatting across the table to one another with food in their mouths, well until Gemma told them to chew. I enjoyed the dinner and would have more if the sudden girlfriend of Happy wasn't there. I knew Happy was watching the way I acted around Katherine. He was checking to see if I was even trying. At first I did, wanting to show him I could adapt. Halfway through the dinner, I gave up. She would look at me and I gave her the dirtiest stare I could muster. Well until Happy accidentally, stepped on my foot...hard as heck.

"Ow!" I hollered glaring up at him while reaching under the table to rub the sore spot on my abused foot. He ignored me acting like it wasn't him. Laughter broke out from across the table. I reached out with my foot and kicked him hard in the shin. He groaned in pain and the next minute I felt a hard kick to my own shin. He was not going to win. I jerked from the pain but kept eating. I had to stay calm. "Tig I was wondering if..." I drowned out his voice and focused on my target.

James.

My feet were moving side to side anxiously waiting for the right moment to attack. When everyone's attention was off of me and James for the moment, I kicked full blast. He jumped in his seat and hollered in pain. I smirked as I stuffed another spoonful of potatoes and salad into my mouth.

"Looks like someone's playing Footsie." Came from across the room in the form of Juice. My cheeks flushed. That wasn't it...but it sure did look like it. James smirked and let his head bow a little and I went back to eating. Gemma chuckled as did Clay while Happy looked at me amused and the other Sons laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Everyone else snickered or let out a small laugh.

The kicking stopped. Happy and Katherine talked to Gemma who wanted to hear everything about how they met...in detail. In my head, I groaned. I did not need to know anything about Happy and that woman. It wouldn't last long...right? Happy, he wasn't the settling down type. My mother had been the first woman, he said once, that he ever settled with. Katherine couldn't be a second. She just couldn't.

Once everyone was for sure, done with the dinner. Gemma brought out the desert. I was sitting, waiting patiently. My idea of patient was tapping my finger against the table. To others, that would mean impatient.

A beautiful chocolate cake covered in white frosting with strawberries all around. It was a normal circular cake but I didn't care. Cake, no matter what style, was always delicious. I was eying one of the biggest strawberries on the cake. The one closest to me. That would be my piece.

My mouth watered at the sight. Gemma set the cake down in the middle of the table, where James and I were. I bit my lip and eyed the cake hungrily. I loved desert. I loved all deserts. James was licking his lips and I was too. "Mom that looks delicious." Jax took the words right out of my mouth.

"Who wants a piece?" She asked with a smile, raising the knife. We all chuckled and the cake was cut.

Plates were passed along, and cakes planted on. I was waiting for my plate to come back as I watched those who were lucky enough to get theirs first. James was one of those people. He was teasing me. I knew because of the way he ate.

His work went down into the cake and picked up just enough and then he would put it in his mouth. The face he made was one of pleasure and it made me glare impossibly harder at him. "Angel I got this piece for you." She handed me the plate and I smirked. James' face fell. I laughed and then he laughed.

It was the one with the big strawberry. "Thanks Gemma." I dug into the soft cake. The first bite was always amazing. My mouth watered with eat bite and I looked it. I savored each bite, knowing each person could have only so many pieces. I was halfway down when I noticed James was staring at me, well, the cake. But it wad close enough. I smirked. Payback.

I opened my mouth and took in the chocolate. "Mmm." His jaw dropped. He didn't make any noise when he teased me. I smiled and ate another piece, doing the same. "Angel thats enough." Happy told me, laughter hidden in those words. James was glaring. I was laughing. Things were better.

At 9, people were heading out. The last ones there were just James, Tig, Clay, Gemma, Happy, Katheirne, and me. I was amazed by how much quieter the table was. "So Tig can you do it?" Happy responded out of thin air. I glanced at Tig confused. Did I miss something?

"I don't know Hap. I mean I could but your kid around my kid? That's just fucking hell." Tig sounded irritated but he nodded after. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Thanks Man. I really need this." Happy answered back and I saw how his arm, that somehow ended up around Katherine's shoulder, tightened his grip. "Dad what's going on?"

"You're going to be over at Tig's place for the night." My shoulders fell when I heard the news. "Why? And why him?" I could handle not being at home, but couldn't I have a better sitter? "Why not Gemma and Clay?"

"Clay and I, Angel, need some time to work something out." Gemma said gripping the hand Clay had on her lap. "Oh I see."

"Why can't I go home with you?" I looked at Happy. He sighed, his shoulders falling much like how mine did. "Angel I won't be home tonight and I don't want you alone." Was it club business?

"Okay..." I stood from my seat as did James and Tig. I saw the gleam of happiness across James' face and I shook my head. "Tig said he would swing by the house so you could get what you need."

I gave Happy a hug before I left. "Night dad." He squeezed me. "Night Angel. Be good." God what did he just put me through? I didn't bothering looking at Katherine before I left. What for, she wasn't important to me.

Oh how wrong I would be.


	23. Chapter 23: Night at Tig's

Hope this chapter is good. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. Remember to review this chapter,

Enjoy.

* * *

Night at Tig's

Tig dropped me off at home and I rushed up to my bedroom to get my clothes. I knew Tig wasn't a patient person so I did my best to hurry. I grabbed one of my small duffel bags and threw a pair of pjs inside and some clothes I would wear tomorrow. I certainly wouldn't be seen in a skirt twice in a row. I tossed everything I needed into the bag and headed downstairs. Tig was waiting by the door tapping his foot. Once he saw me he gave a annoyed look.

"God I'm so fucking glad I don't have a daughter." I narrowed my eyes at him and we left to his house. I guess them living in my neighborhood had its ups. We walked, my bag slung over my shoulder. He opened the door and ushered me inside before leaving to go get James.

The house was nice. Nothing was dirty as if they actually cleaned. I walked to their living room, tossed myself on the couch and groaned in the large empty house. Why did Happy need me to be here of all places? I was sure being around Tig and James would be different than with Gemma and Clay. First of all, I didn't want to be anywhere near Tig. He scared me still and he didn't have patience. James, he was different around me after he 'confessed' a while ago. I wasn't sure how the night would go.

A few minutes later I was watching TV with my feet up on the couch, remote in hand, watching 'The Three stooges and laughing when Moe hit Curly in the face with a Turkey leg. The door opened and in came James followed by Tig. James yawned before his eyes settled on me. He covered his mouth and walked past me heading for the staircase. "Come on Angel," Tig started following behind James. "Gonna show you your room." I hopped off the couch, following behind Tig.

Upstairs was plain. There were a few doors: two bedrooms and a bathroom. He ushered me in what was clearly James room. The walls were a dark blue,had a black rug,two wooden dressers, walk in closet, and above the bed was the Sons of Anarchy logo. I was in awe, his room was awesome, but I would never say that to face. I would have to remind Happy to get me the logo somewhere in my room.

"You'll sleep on the bed. James got the couch." Tig said after a minute ignoring James' groan. Guess he didn't like the couch. "I'm headin' to bed. Don't be stayin' up too late. Night." We said our good-nights and Tig left the room, heading to the bedroom down the hall. Tig left us in an awkward silence, neither of knew what to say.

James was standing by the door while I was at the bed. "I'll just go and grab my clothes..." He muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I watched him, not sure what else to do. He went to his dresser and opened the first drawer pulling out a black t shirt and a pair of pants. "I'll be downstairs..." I nodded to him and he left.

I didn't bother laying on the bed to sleep. I wasn't the least tired. The 'Katherine' issue had my mind all worked up. I hoped he wasn't so serious with her but deep down I knew he was. He wouldn't have bothered to bring her to the dinner if he didn't like her. He wouldn't have seemed so...happy. He smiled around her and showed affection to her. That was unlike him, he liked her...a lot. Who was I to get in the way of that?

My mind screamed 'His daughter'. Yeah, I was his daughter, but he needed someone other than me. I got off the bed, closed the door, and changed into my Pjs. I had grabbed a pair of black long pants with a white shirt. I threw my used clothes into the bag and dropped it beside the bed. I walked out of the room quietly, there was little light coming from Tig's room, most likely a TV but that was only a guess. I made my way downstairs, lightly touching the steps.

I could see James stretched out on the couch, covers half on him. He had one leg up on the couch and the other on the floor. A relaxing position I used. He was watching another episode of 'The Three Stooges'. He laughed hard at a part I missed coming down. I liked his laugh, there was no fake to hit. His laugh was lard and joyful and happy.

He wasn't even aware I was in the room and I grinned evilly. I crept up to the back of the couch, tip toeing quietly. He was too into the TV. "What's so funny?" I whispered in his ear when I was close enough. Two things happened.

One, he yelled in fright causing Tig to yell from his bedroom, into the hall, and down the stairs to shut the hell up.

Two, his reflexes kicked in. The back of his hand went up in the air and connected with my face.

I fell back not expecting him to attack me. My face hurt but I laughed. He was so scared. "Oh shit. Angel damn you scared me." James jumped over the back of the couch and crouched beside me, trying to see what he had done. I laughed still, getting off my back and onto my knees. James was crouched still, worried he done something to me.

"I'm fine," I chuckled, "You screamed like a girl." He frowned at me and I grinned. "That wasn't funny." I could only laugh. And then he tackled me. His body fell into mine and we tumbled around, playfully trying to push the other to the ground and pin. We wrestled like never before.

He was able to sit on my middle, his hands in mine as we fought. His arms were stronger than mine and after a few minutes I felt my arms giving. We chuckled at each other, thinking we were better than the other. I shoved him and he rolled to the side, I sat on him trying to pin him.

It was just a game.

Our hands were locked as were our gazes, he stilled under me. His eyes flickered and I felt my cheeks heat up. What was I doing? It was like I urged this on. He had sudden boldness, his head lifted with our hands tight together, and his face was very close to mine.

Oh god...

He smirked, the same Tig had. His soft lips met mine and melted. His boldness was alluring, I never met a boy with such persistence as James. I liked it. I refused to admit anything else. The kiss was long and slow, our lips pressed together. And then we pulled away. I was flushed. Only he made me kiss this much. Why did it feel like I was getting used to it? I surely couldn't be _liking_ him, could I? He was still smirking when he spoke, "I win."

I narrowed my eyes and rolled off him, feeling my cheeks. Burning. Idiot. I got up and jumped over the couch, laying straight leaving no room for James to sit. He frowned a bit but then his frown turned upside down. He grabbed me around the middle and I shrieked not knowing what he was going to do. I guess my shriek was loud because Tig once again screamed for us to shut up.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he seated himself behind me and forced me to lay closer to the edge. Okay that was a bit too much for me. I quickly sat, looking around at him. He had a confused look on his face.

"Listen James..." He frowned when he heard me say those two words. He didn't like them. "You're gonna say nothing can happen because Alana likes me and you won't give her up for me." I was shocked that he took the words right out of my mouth. "I'm right, arent I?" I slowly nodded.

"Fuck, Angel. I don't know why you still think that. Nobody cares anymore about what friends will feel like." He snapped and I glared. "Well I _d o_ James. You can't seem to understand that friendship means more than a relationship." I got up off the couch, walking around it heading towards the door.

"So I guess you don't care about your relationship with your dad?" He questioned and I whipped my head to him. "What do you mean?" I asked him. He smirked, an evil one like Tig.

"Oh come on. You don't seriously think he has anything _that_ important, do you?" He questioned, walking towards me. I glared confused. "Think about it. All the other times you would have been home alone. Why now would he want you to stay with someone?"

The question was there, I just didn't bother with it. "You think your so fucking smart," I hissed to him, poking him hard in the chest. "You think he would lie to me? He's my dad, he wouldn't do that unless he really needed to keep something from me." I turned again, walking up the staircase.

"Or someone." I stopped all at once. "What did you say?" We met glances and I glared again. He was starting to get on my nerves. "You fucking heard me. Your _Father_ is at _your_ house _fucking_ that woman."

My heart skipped a beat. "Your lying." He shook his head and threw his arms up in the air. "Think what you want."

He turned his back on me. I rushed down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Get your fucking hands off me." He hissed out grabbing my hands that were wrapped in his shirt.

"What you gonna do if I don't? Huh, Lil Tigger." I mocked, "You gonna be Mr. Badass now?" He shoved me hard in the chest, forcing me back. "Your just mad 'cause you know somethings up. You dont want him with Katherine but he's already with her, in her if you wanna get technical." He sneered at me and I felt sadness. He knew before me.

"Shut up." I whispered. "Oh what's wrong. Angel get her feelings hurt?" He mocked. "I said shut the fuck up!"

Loud booming steps were heard from the hall upstairs. Horror flashed across James' face and I felt my gut sink lower. Tig was awake. Damn he was angry. Shit we were fucked.

He stomped downstairs, glaring around and even more so when his eyes landed on us. "What the fuck don't you two understand about 'shut the hell up' twice?" He hissed, standing before the both of us. He grabbed James by the shirt and pushed him to the couch. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and held me while he shouted, "I want the both of you asleep. No more talking. Damn I knew I would be annoyed with the both of you together. I expected more of you James. Get going Angel." He let me go and I rushed upstairs.

"Is it true? Is Happy fucking around with Katherine right this minute?" I asked him hoping James had been wrong. Tig stopped at the top of the staircase. "He's an adult Angel. That's what he does. Now get to bed!" He growled and pushed me into James' room.

"So he left me with you just so he could fuck with Katherine? This is un-fucking-believeable!" He slammed the door on me, tired as heck and angry as fuck.

"Lights out now!" He shouted and his bedroom door slammed shut. I crawled into the bed and glared at the ceiling before I grew tired and fell asleep...


	24. Chapter 24: Bonding

I got only 1 review the last chapter so I'm hoping this chapter is better. Enjoy. READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 23: Bonding

I slept the entire night, too angry to stay up long. James down right pissed me off and then with Tig yelling at me I was in a bad mood when I slept. Was it true? Was Happy fucking that _woman_ in our house?

I awoke early in the morning, earlier than the other two. I dressed in a simple shirt and a pair of jeans. I brushed my hair and laid in the bed, waiting until one of them woke up. A soft tap on the front door a few minutes told me someone was awake.

"Angel?" It was James. I got off his bed and opened the door. He was leaning on his forearm against the frame of the door. "I need to change." I stepped aside and let him pass. I closed the door behind me as I left. I didn't want to be in the same room as him. I walked downstairs towards the kitchen. I climbed on top the counter and sat. I would wait for one of them to come down. I wasn't hungry but if they offered I would take food.

Few minutes after that, James was down. He was wearing a black shirt with a pair of blue jeans. His hair was wild, like Tig's was everyday. "You can have something to eat, ya know." He told me after spotting me on the counter. "We're not strangers. Hell I got through your food all the time."

I laughed, "And thats why Hap hits you over the head all the time." He chuckled. He opened the fridge, pulling out a big piece of cake. My mouth watered. That was from the dinner at Gemma's. "Want some?" He asked grabbing two forks. "Now what kind of question is that?" He grinned, I smiled, we ate.

I took one corner while he took the other. The first bite was always good. "Tig lets you eat this in the morning?" He shook his head. "He hates when I do this." I laughed, covering my mouth to stop from spitting chocolate everywhere. "He's gonna get pissed then-."

"James what the hell have I told you." Came Tig's angry voice. It echoed in the kitchen. James gave him one of his 'what-did-I-do' looks. Tig glared at him and I laughed as James scooted over as Tig came closer.

"James don't make me..." James took off like a speed of lightning. Tig growled, chasing his son who jumped over the couch in the living room. I continued to eat, watching the pair before me like some TV show.

Tig jumped over the couch, faster than James had. I laughed loudly when James was tackled to the floor, Tig grabbing his arms and put James in a headlock. I laughed harder nearly choking on the cake. Tig chuckled when James tried his hardest to get out, it was futile since Tig was way more stronger than James.

They didn't even mind me, they just continued to play roughly while I filled myself with the chocolatey goodness. James was flailing in Tig's arms.

"No more cake in the morning. Ya hear me?" Tig said loudly. "I mean it James. Not good for you." So Tig was an actual worried parent? That came as a shock to me.

"Okay. Okay!" James agreed and he was dropped to the floor.

Tig walked over to the kitchen and just as I was about to take another bite, he snatched the fork from my grip.

"Hey..." I whined and he glared at me.

"You either. I won't have Hap breathing down my neck." He dropped the forks in the sink and put the cake back in the 'fridge. I never really tried eating sweets in the morning.

"And off the counter." Tig ordered. I slowly dropped down, watching him as he watched me move. He turned away, walking back up stairs. "Anyone calls, you know the drill James." He said as he was halfway up.

"Yeah. Yeah." James said nonchalantly. Tig ignored him. I hoped back on the counter not afraid of Tig.

"I said off the counter Angel!" I hopped off at once staring at James. He laughed at my expression. Shock.

"He's a parent. What'd you expect." I laughed nodding. That was true. Parents knew. James was rubbing his neck from where Tig went rough. "He always do that?" I asked leaning against the counter. He nodded with a grin. "Every morning." He seemed happy at that, like it was father son bonding. Happy and I didn't do that. We didn't do much anymore.

We stood around for a moment, the silence very awkward. "I'm...I'm sorry about last night." He muttered glancing at me for a brief second.

"I am too. I didn't mean to get angry." He shook his head. "Not about that. I mean...I mean the kiss and all. I know you won't hurt your friends over a guy. I just...I just wanted try." I flushed, his words making me think about the kiss. I didn't want to think about the third kiss we shared. It was weird though, I liked the kiss each time more and more.

I didn't reply to him. I didn't know how to. What do you say to that?

The phone rang. Saved by the bell, I thought grinning as James rushed to answer the phone that was on the living room floor.

"Hello?" I opened the 'fridge and took one of the many waters inside. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah Hap. Uhuh." He sighed looking down on the ground huffing and repeating the same words over like he was answering a few questions. "Jesus Hap I hear ya. Sorry..." Nobody talked like to Hap if he could help it. I took a gulp letting the coolness hit my throat.

He hung up. "Hap wants you home now." I nodded and walked to the stairs. James was busy putting his shoes on. "You do know I live just a few houses down right?" I asked as he finished. He chuckled. "I aint stupid." I gave him a look and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Anyway its not me. Hap don't want you walkin' alone." I rolled my eyes. Happy was too protective sometimes. I rushed to his room, grabbing my bag that lay on the floor. I pulled out my gym shoes, tugged them on and went back to the living room.

James was leaning against the wall. "Hurry up." He huffed out, opening the door and slipping out. "Shouldn't you..." He ignored me or he didn't hear me.

The air was warm. Walking down the sidewalk was quiet. Not many people were out and none of us talked. He kicked at the ground when we stopped at my door. I was already knocking when he turned to leave.

"You know James," He looked up at me. "I really didn't mind the kiss." The door opened that moment and I slipped inside, smiling. James' face lit up and I laughed as he walked back to his house with a smug look. I shut the door and a thought hit me.

I liked the kisses.

Oh god...

I liked James.


	25. Chapter 25: Talks and Fights

Hope this chapter is good. More reviews please.

* * *

Chapter 25: Talks and Fights

I dropped my bag on the floor.

"Angel come into the kitchen." I was still smiling as I walked to the kitchen. Damn James. Happy's tone was calm and low. The smile I had was wiped clean off my face when I saw both Happy and that...that woman Katherine.

I glared at her, feeling Happy's eyes on me with a look of irritation. "Sit." He ordered me, kicking a chair out for me to sit. I shook my head and leaned against the frame of the entrance. I wouldn't be anywhere near her if I could help it. She was wearing one of Happy's shirts and I clenched my hand into fists. So he did mess with her while I was away at Tig's.

"I'm good where I am." I told him and he glared. "Now Angel." The firm voice made me rethink my action. I sighed and dropped down in the seat in front of the pair. I narrowed my eyes at Katherine who was trying to smile at me.

"Tig told me about what you found out." I glared at Happy. "Katherine is my girlfriend," I scoffed as she smiled looking up at him for a second. Happy sighed, rubbing his temple. He was trying to figure out what to say. I was trying to get away. I stood slowly watching Happy's eyes as they narrowed on me.

"I don't want to talk about this." I turned around so close to the door but not close enough. "Come back here Angel." I whirled to him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why? So we can talk about _that_?" I motioned to Katherine who looked away from me flushed. She wasn't welcomed.

Happy's eyes darkened. "You will watch how you talk, do you hear me!" I didn't flinch at his tone. I shook my head turning away from him. He latched onto my arm, yanking me close. "Angel I'm warning you. Don't fucking start this shit. I'm in no mood to deal with this." He seethed against my ear. I shivered at the threat hidden under all that. He was angry at me for how I was acting. When Hap got angry, he was _angry_.

"Just because you like her doesn't mean I have to." I seethed back, shaking off his tight grip on my arm. He let go after a second as if remembering who he was holding.

"Please don't fight." Her soft tone startled me. I was used to rough and harsh, not that soft. She was standing in her seat, her palms flat on the table. We both turned to her. Happy sighed and went back to her. I felt alone. He usually stood by me.

I sighed loudly irritated. "What-the-fuck-ever. I already made my point clear." Happy slammed his fists against the table, Katherine jumped beside him. I flinched. "Angel I mean it. You and Katherine are going out for the day while I go on a run."

I didn't mean to laugh out loud. I just meant to chuckle but the laugh came out full force. Happy suddenly came to me, he grabbed my arm turned me around, and gave me a sharp smack on the ass. I yelped, turning red, as I glared at him. He just 'spanked' me in front of another person, and worse in front of Katherine. "I'll hit you next time. Don't try me."

"I ain't going to do anything with her. I refuse!" He pushed me out of the kitchen. I was shocked at the roughness he was giving me. He pushed me against the wall, his hands on either side of my head. I glared up at him not wanting to show him I was afraid. "You fucking listen to me," He whispered harshly in my face. I gulped. He was pissed.

"You will try with her. I don't give a rat's ass if you don't like her. You don't know her-."

"And you do? A month Dad? A month?" I retorted tossing my head against the wall. "Yes. I do Angel. Just try this one time. That's all I'm fucking asking from you. Once." It wasn't hard to hear the desperation in his tone. He was fed up and tired with the way I acted.

I turned my head and let out an irritated sigh. "Fine. Once." He nodded and stepped back, allowing me to walk away. "Behave for her. I mean it, no funny business." I nodded to him and marched to my room, pounding my feet against the floor.

I slammed my door shut and let out a frustrated scream. Oh I'll behave. I'll be fucking peachy. I grabbed the picture off my nightstand. Me and Mom and Happy. I huffed, if she actually cared about Happy, I would test that.

If she cared about him as much as he did her, I would make sure. She better had been ready for me. I was Happy's daughter. I was trouble when I wanted to be. "Angel come on!" Happy called. I grumbled, opening my door and walking out. Katherine was waiting near the door as was Happy. He had on his cut. "I gotta go now. Remember behave. Katherine is staying here until I get back." I nodded to him but refused to give him a hug.

Happy sighed, giving Katherine a kiss on the lips. I scrunched up my face. "Disturbing." I told them. Happy chuckled. "Love ya Angel. Bye babe."

"Love ya too Dad." He opened the door and left, I could hear him start his bike and speed off. Katherine shut the door and turned around, not meeting my gaze. She was timid. What did he see in her?

"Listen Katherine," She looked me in the eye. "don't expect this day to go smooth. I'm his daughter and you seem to know him well." I smirked when I saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

Oh the joy I would get.


	26. Chapter 26: Chats

Thanks for all reviews. Please review this chapter.

I think most of you are going to enjoy this, well I hope so!

* * *

Chapter 25: Chats

"So what did you have planned exactly?" I asked, sitting on one of the steps. Katherine gave me a smile but I kept with my blank face.

"I was thinking maybe you wanted to go out to eat and from there go shopping if you'd like." Okay, maybe she wasn't that bad. I stood up titling my head at her. I was still not sure if i wanted to try getting along with her. Happy pretty much took her side so she had to have been special, right? Still I was mad at him. He brought her into my life with a shove and no time to even get a high. Did he understand what I was feeling?

Of course not, he was Hap. He was clueless when it came woman. Mom usually had to point him into the direction she wanted. I sighed loudly. I felt like he was ignoring the fact that I didn't want to have to get used to another woman in his life. Mom was his first. She would always be his first. Katherine couldn't just barge into our life and be his girlfriend. I licked my dry lips and nodded to her. "Eat first." She smiled, grabbing her purse off the table and heading out. She had a car. I wasn't used to cars. She got into her car and I followed. The seat was soft and I was actually able to lean back without holding onto anyone.

"I know a good place." Katherine said as she drove out of the parking lot. I remained silent. I was going to _try_ and like her, there was no guarantee. Happy liked her for some reason and he wanted me to like her too though the two of us seemed forced, well on my part it did. James was lucky. Tig would never try to do anything like this with him. I don't remember seeing James' mother. Tig was a man who didn't settle down. James was the only exception in his life.

Katherine drove us to a diner. I had been there once with my friends. I got out of the car as soon as she parked. I entered the diner, getting a seat beside the window. Katherine entered and sat across from me. She grabbed the menu, "Order whatever you want." I smirked looking at the menu. I wasn't picky about what I wanted to eat today. I ordered a cup of juice, desert, burger, fries, shake. Yup I wasn't picky. She ordered a burger and fries with a soda.

While we waited, Katherine decided it was time for us to 'chat'. "I know you may not like me."

"What ever gave you that idea?" I scoffed, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Katherine sighed. She knew it was going to be easy to talk to me.

"Angel I enjoy being with your dad." I rolled my eyes, watching as our food came. The waitress set down the food along with the check. Katherine quickly paid for the food as to not forget when we were done. I grabbed my shake taking a long drink. Katherine grabbed her burger, digging in. Really I didn't see what Happy saw in her. Sure she was _pretty_, I won't lie. She was just plain. I knew plain wasn't Happy's taste.

"I bet he enjoys being with you too. I don't care. I don't enjoy being with you." I replied with a nasty tone as bit into a few fries at once. Katherine huffed staring at me.

"I know why you're afraid-." She started but I held my hand up to stop her from talking.

"I'm not afraid. I'm pissed." I responded with a loud voice. That earned me a few stares but that was all.

"Yes you are." I glared harder at her taking a sip of my juice.

I leaned back against the seat, "Don't tell me how I feel." I hissed. I hated when people did that. They just assumed they knew how a person was feeling.

"You think Happy is going to replace you're mother." Sadness gathered deep in me at the thought of my mother. It still hurt to think of her.

"Don't bring her up. This is not about my mother." I hissed out. Not every action I did was because of my mother.

Katherine sighed again giving me a soft look. "Angel he loved her very much. He still does. I'm not trying to replace her." It took me a very long time to calm down. She was going to make me snap. I didn't want to snap, I wanted to have a peaceful day.

"I mean it _Katherine_." I warned her. She didn't take my warning. No, nobody ever did.

"Happy talks about you all the time. He wanted me to meet you. I was happy when he said that. It meant I was special to him. He will _never_ choose me over you. He just wants you to _try_ with me." She could speak a lot in a little bit of time. "If you don't like me, I understand. You don't want another woman in his life, you don't want him to fall for another woman, especially one you've never met before. I know that. Alana was a very good woman-." The mention of my mother's name made me snap.

I reached over the edge of the table and grabbed her by the shirt. Everybody in the diner gasped. I was breathing heavily, tears threatening to fall. Why was I going to cry? Her face was calm, like she expected me to react like this. That bitch provoked me. I was seething holding her tightly.

"If you can't behave I'll kick you out girl!" I heard a man yell. I shoved Katherine back. I moved from the table, heading for the door. She didn't stop me.

Stupid Katherine and her manipulations.

The strange part was that she was right. All the time she spoke, she spoke the truth. She knew how I was feeling no matter how much I denied it. She hit home and I didn't know how to handle it.

-A-

I walked for a while not sure where my feet were taking me. When I was finally in my right mind, I noticed my surroundings. I was in my neighborhood knocking on the front door of the boy I had a crush on but refused to admit it in his face. I knocked a few more times. He was taking forever to answer. I knew he was home. James could be found there or at a friends house. None of which I knew. I knocked harder, my knuckles rasping against the door.

"Coming!" A voice shouted and I rolled my eyes. I wiped my eyes from the leftover tears. I wasn't going to cry anymore. She just got to me is all. The door opened and James stood, slightly shocked that I was the one knocking. "Uh Hi?" He questioned. I walked past him. "Sure you can come in." He said shutting the door. I stood for a minute not sure why I was at his house of all people. I usually went to Rachel's or Alana's. Come to think of it I hadn't spoken to Rachael in a very long time.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked standing beside me. I shook my head. He grabbed my shoulders turning me fully to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Were you crying?" He asked staring directly into my eyes. I didn't break eye contact.

"Doesn't matter-."

"Like hell it does." He said catching me off guard. I frowned breaking contact first. "Who made you cry?"

"Wasn't on purpose." I muttered sighing.

"Who. Was. It?" He ground out pronouncing each word like I was an idiot. He was being very overprotective and I liked it.

"Katherine." His eyes got darker. "but she didn't mean to. She just hit close to home." I told him walking to the kitchen. "You got any Sprite?" I asked him hoping onto the counter. He walked to the 'fridge, grabbing a cold bottle and slamming it shut. He handed me the bottle standing in front of me with his back to the sink. "James can I ask you something?"

He nodded with a straight face. "Did...did you ever know you're mother?" I could see him tense up, like the subject was something he didn't like.

"No." He answered with anger to it. I looked to the floor. I wanted to press the matter but I also wanted to respect his boundaries. He hopped onto the counter beside me, pushing me over a bit. "Dad said she was a horrible person." I didn't say anything to let him continue. "He said she was a sweetbutt." He winced. I gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. "She didn't care about having a kid. She wanted to get rid of me. She gave birth to me for some reason and left me at the hospital with just a word that I was his son. My name for a while was 'Baby boy Trager'. I guess I don't mind not knowing her. You're Mom was my mom too in a way. She was a nice woman." It was my turn to wince.

He gave me a weak smile, "I hope I never meet that damn woman though. I don't need her in my life."

I gave him a half hug. He was so like me in ways I would never have known if I didn't bring it up. We shared more than just ties to SAMCRO. We shared the loss of a parent and gained the unconditional love of the other. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I liked this. Liked him.

"James." He made a sort of grunt. "make Alana know you have no interest in."

That told him everything he needed to know.

"Seriously?"

I nodded against his shoulder.

I just confessed in some odd way.


	27. Chapter 27: Telling

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter I hope it's a good one.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 27: Telling

James and I stayed in that position for a few more minutes. I was surprised by what I had said to him. I didn't want to hurt Alana, she was my friend but I also knew he didn't like her and that was going to hurt her anyway. I just hoped she could forgive me when she found out. I didn't want to be known as a traitor for taking the person my friend had a crush on. Still, I was around James more than Alana. I knew him better than she did and I also shared more with him. We could work out, hopefully she would understand.

"Angel are you sure? I mean, Alana she's you're friend and all-." He was cut off by my lips. When I had gotten up and leaned over to kiss him was beyond me. I just moved without thinking. His lips, like usual, were soft. I enjoyed the feeling I got when I pressed my lips to his and he responded quickly, kissing me back. It was weird, being the one to make a move, but I liked it.

I pulled back after a minute, blushing at the floor. James chuckled softly. "So I'm guessing that's a yes."

I smiled, smacking him in the arm. He grinned wide jumping off the counter. He pulled me with him, yanking on my arm as he pulled me to the living room. "Let's wrestle." He said as he began to push furniture away from the center of the room. He was serious. He was really going to wrestle with me. He pushed the couch, wincing when the legs scraped against the floor. I helped him move the table from the middle, taking one end and working together with him to move it carefully.

Once the small area was cleared of any furniture, James tackled me. Startled by his move, we dropped to the ground quickly. I laughed, enjoying the fact that we started to play a rough game. He sat on me for a while, struggling to get my hands down on the floor. I was stronger than I looked. And then he pinned my hands to the floor. At first I was shocked at the fact that he was so _goddamn_ strong. I had never used so much energy to keep a person from winning.

"Well look at Mr. Macho." I laughed and he chuckled, looking me in the eye. He leaned down, still holding my hands to the floor with his. His nose bushed mine and he smiled, pressing his lips to me in a soft small kiss. I smiled back kissing him back with the same softness. To think this was our fourth kiss. "Wonder what Tig will do if he catches us." He grinned kissing me rougher than he did at first. His hands locked with mine, still on the floor. "I don't care if he finds us like this." He replied and I smirked.

"Still can't believe I cried in front of _her_." She was never going to be with my dad, not if I could help it.

"Still can't believe she made you cry. Tig should be home soon, so Hap should too." He said and I nodded, get go of my hands, letting me lean against my elbow. He pushed James, rolling him onto his back, and sitting on him. I grinned down at him and pinned his hands against the floor like he did. James groaned and I smirked, leaning down and ghosting my lips over his. "Torture isn't it."

Suddenly the door opened, a head of curly black hair could be seen heading in. James quickly rolled us over, his strength over powering me in seconds. I gave a loud yelp when he did so, catching Tig's attention. "What the fuck are you both doing?" He bellowed, slamming the door shut. James just looked up at him, not once moving off me.

"Wrestling." He answered. Tig glared at James.

"Hap's comin' over here. I doubt he would want to see you on top his daughter." He said grabbing James by the back of the neck and forcing him up and off me. I grinned at what Happy would think. He would freak, being a father, but he didn't want me to get too friendly with James. Well, he wouldn't have to know. James stood, rubbing his neck from where Tig grabbed him. He helped me up too, pulling me with ease.

"Hap don't need to know." I told Tig.

He glanced at me. "I ain't gonna lie to him. Either you tell him or I will."

I scoffed and his eyes narrowed. "He's lied to me why should I be truthful with him?"

"Don't start the bullshit. Here he comes." The door opened and in came Happy liked Tig said.

The silence around us was tense. Happy was looking at me with anger, did she tell him already? I knew she would. She didn't need to keep what I did a secret. He wanted to know how it went and she would tell him.

"I don't know what the both of you were up to and I don't wanna know." He stalked up to James who tensed when Happy towered over him. "You keep you're fucking hands off my daughter." He hissed. James gulped but he didn't nod.

"You hearing me boy?" Happy questioned and James stood his ground. Dangerous move. Happy raised his brows at James. He never did that before. "You think you've grown balls now?"

He laughed at James and I growled. "Leave him alone Dad." I hissed, earning his attention.

"If you don't want me to fucking yell at you, stay the fuck out of this. He thinks he's grown, I'm gonna teach him grown-."

"Now brother, you forget I'm here." Tig pipped up, pulling James by the shoulder and pushing him into the kitchen despite his protest. I walked around Happy and Tig worried they would actually fight. I've seen them fight, it wasn't pretty. I went to James quickly, going around the counter where James was. I could see a few red marks on his neck from when Tig pulled him off me. They were making a very big deal out of nothing. Happy was being the 'overprotective' father again thinking I was still a child.

"Tig you keep you're son at bay and I'll do the same with my daughter-."

"Hey!" I yelled, gulping when they both turned to me. Both had a look of annoyance and anger. "You can't decided that on you're own!"

"And why the fuck now Angel." Happy hissed glaring in my direction.

I smirked. "Because Dad," I started. "he's my _boyfriend."_


	28. Chapter 28: Blow up

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter for the day, sorry its short too.

Review please.

* * *

Chapter 28: Blow up

"What the fuck did you just say?" Happy hissed at me, his mind unable to register what I just said to him. Tig was just as surprised but for a different reason. He didn't think I was really going to tell him. I held my head up high at him, crossing my arms over my chest. I gulped now thinking I shouldn't have told him anything. Well the deed was done. "You care to run that by me again?"

I knew he was just making sure he heard me right so he could get angrier. "I said James is my boyfriend. You can't keep us apart." See when you tell a man like Happy, a killer who took no shit from anyone including his own kin, that he can't do something, well that's like telling a cat to now kill a mouse its sees. They do it anyway.

"You fucking think I'm gonna let you date him?" He questioned, stalking to me in a dangerous way. Tig didn't bother to get involved, this was between us two only and he didn't want James to get in the way. Happy trapped me between the counter, making sure I couldn't move from my spot. I glared at him, I hated when he did this, made me feel weak.

"You don't have a say in who I can or cannot date _Dad_." I hissed out, the same anger he had rushing through me. Hell if I had been a boy I would truly be like him.

He laughed in my face, the mocking laugh of a father who was on the verge of losing patience. "I have every fucking say _Angel_." I flinched at the tone he used when he said my name. Yup, I just got him on the end of his rope.

"I'm tired of you doing shit behind my back and then expecting me to behave like a damn _good little girl." _I huffed out, pushing at his arms trapping me. I wanted out of the corner he put me in. I was tired of being treated like a child. He didn't see I was growing up and I needed my father to try to be like he was.

"Watch you're fucking mouth with me Angel." He growled warningly, keeping a firm arm even as I pushed.

"Then do the same." I snapped pushing hard against his chest. He grabbed my chin between his fingers, his grip tight making me stare into his orbs. I swallowed hard, trying to be strong when I was so frustrated. He was almost snapping but he would never hit me. He wouldn't be one of those parents who accidentally hit their kids in a fit of rage. "I'm growing up Dad and if you can't accept that fact, then just leave me alone."

He pushed off the counter and I moved quickly, going around the counter to put as much space between us as I could. "Angel I'm trying here-."

"Well you're trying is shit!" I yelled slamming my palms against the counter. "You're trying to shield me and I don't understand why. I'm not some fragile little girl!" I was going to tear up with the building frustrations. Father's were difficult.

"You're being difficult again Angel. You run from Katherine only to end up here and tell me you have a fucking boyfriend. How the fuck am I supposed to react?" He brought her up. He fucking brought up his _girlfriend_ in_ our _talk/fight.

I laughed, a mocking laughter. "That's right. What was I thinking? You been so fucking _truthful_ and _open_ with me so I'm in the wrong."

He moved to come at me but Tig held him back against the counter. He could see the animal in Hap's eyes, the dangerous boundary I was about to cross. The fire I was playing with. "She was only trying to talk to you-."

"No!" I screamed, pointing a finger at him. An arm wrapped around me, giving me a half hug. I rubbed James' arms, thanking him for trying to calm me down. I was Hap's daughter, I had a temper when I got angry.

It was weird now that I thought about and Tig were like real brothers, they were close. James and I were close too but being opposite genders we had that spark between us. Things would have been so different if I was a boy. Oh so very different. The Tragers and my family would always have a bond. There was no helping that.

"She was bringing something up she had no business too! You just too blinded by the need to have another woman you're overlooking that! That's not my dad. You're not my father!" Tears were falling by the end of my yelling. The tears of trying to talk to a father who didn't understand anything. Sure I was upset but I was more upset that he wasn't _listening_ when I talked. He just _assumed_ he knew what I was going to say.

"I will always be you're father." He said in a calmer tone. Tig slowly let go of him, the animal was tamed. James let me go too, doing the same his father had done. He leaned against the counter, glancing at me sideways.

"If you want her in you're life then you can keep her. I don't care. But when you try to force her into _my_ life, there's gonna be more hell to pay." I told him with a calm even tone.

James squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. "He's in my life whether you like it or not just like Katherine is in you're life whether I like it or not." Finally, the room was quiet. Happy was rubbing his temple while Tig was glancing from Happy, to me and James, and back at Happy.

"Let him cool off. Get." Tig ordered to James. He pulled me along, heading for the front door. I wouldn't mind leaving. I needed to let myself breath outside for a bit anyway, to calm my own self down. I really needed self control.

James pulled me around the side of the house. I pressed my back to the wall and slid down to the floor. James stood beside me for a minute, watching as I rested my head on my forearms. He then slid down beside me, pulled me closer. I let him pull me in, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

Happy was different now. He would never have blown up like that before.

I wanted the old Happy back.

"It'll be okay Angel." James reassured giving a tight squeeze. "You'll see."

James, I don't think you're right.


	29. Chapter 29: Building Tension

Enjoy this chapter. Review please.

Thanks to all my reviewers, glad this story is good.

* * *

Chapter 29: Building Tension

Its been a few days since the argument with Happy. It was different somehow, we hardly talked having no words to say between us. He was still a bit upset with James being my boyfriend and I was still annoyed Katherine was around. I kept my distance from Happy when he had Katherine around. I didn't want to be in the same room as that woman. It was obvious I disliked her, I didn't bother hiding it. Of course, Happy always gave me the look that said 'behave'. I waved it off. I was _never_ going be behave with her.

It was morning time so I headed to the kitchen for a quick bowl of cereal. James and I were going to the park with my friends. I had to break the news to Alana there that we were together. I was going to have trouble.

I grabbed the Frosted Flakes from on top of the 'fridge and the milk from inside. I opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a red bowl. I slammed the door shut like usual. "Could you not slam the cabinets." I jerked, nearly dropping everything in my hand at the sound of Katherine's soft voice. I sat at the table, ignoring the woman standing in the kitchen.

Yeah, I was going to be a bitch to her.

I poured myself a small bowl of cereal, taking out my cell. Happy gave me a bit more freedom after the whole breaking into the clubhouse and almost getting killed incident. I was still on punishment, he wouldn't give up on that, but I was able to have a bit of fun before school started in less than 2 weeks. I wasn't excited. Never was about school. I read through my messages, a lot from Alana and Yasmin. Most about why I haven't called or text them. I read through some of the recent ones. Alana was concerned about Rachael. She hadn't seen her in a long time. Yasmin was telling me about a boy she met at the park with Jackie.

Katherine sat in Happy's chair, directly in front of me. I was doing all I could to not tell her to get out of his seat. That was _his_ and only _his_. She didn't have a place at this table. "Does Happy know you're on the phone?"

I snapped my head to her, glaring. "Why? You gonna trick on me if he don't?" God she was making hating her so easy.

"No." She replied. "I just don't want him to get upset with you." I hated how soft her tone was. Did she think being nice was going to make me like her?

"Uh huh." I narrowed my eyes on her, as if I could see inside her mind. I went back to reading one of the texts, taking a bite of the crunchy cereal.

Alana said she would go to the park, after cursing me out a whole message for not returning her calls or messages. Yasmin said Jackie was going too, both of them sending me separate messages to yell at me. Such friends.

"I really want to get to know you Angel." I sighed, dropping the spoon against the bowl. I put my phone on the table, folding my hands together and looking straight at Katherine.

"Why?" I asked annoyed with her persistence.

"Does there have to be a reason?" She asked back.

"Don't answer questions with questions. Its annoying." I responded with irritation.

"Right..." She whispered. "I just want to get to know the daughter of the man I adore."

I rolled my eyes, moving to take another bite of my cereal. "Well," I swallowed the food in my mouth. "You're outta luck then 'cause the daughter of the man you adore doesn't want you to get to know her." I snapped at her, getting up my seat. I dropped my bowl into the sink, empty, and grabbed my phone off the table. "Stay the hell out of my life. He may want you but I sure as hell don't." I seethed walking out of the kitchen.

Happy was coming downstairs when I walked out of the kitchen doorway. We both stopped, stilling to stare at the other. There was a pain in my chest for a second when I looked him in the eyes. I always thought it would be just us two after Mom passed. Guess I was wrong. I slipped on my shoes that were by the door. I couldn't stay in the house with them.

"Where are you going?" He asked, passing by me.

"Park like I told you." I replied with the same bored tone.

I messaged James, telling him I was leaving now. I glanced at the kitchen doorway, watching as Happy and Katherine sat chatting. She was taking my father from me.

Hell, she could have him.

He obviously didn't care anymore.

I opened the door, slamming it shut behind me. James was crossing the street when I left. He had a smile on his face. I gave a small smile. He hugged me, kissing me on the cheek. "Morning."

"Mornin'." I was actually getting used to the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. "Ready?"

He nodded and we began the walk to the park. Alana and them would meet us there. Rachael would be there too, hopefully. She wasn't the same anymore.

-o-

The walk to the park was quiet. James was walking beside me with his hands in his pocket. I was thinking, not really paying attention. "Katherine again?" He asked, forcing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah...how'd you know?" I turned my head to him as we walked.

"You're too quiet. That's not like you." I smiled a bit. He knew me too well sometimes.

"She's trying to get into my life, like she can't take the hint. Its annoying too." He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked. He was my stable person.

"Gets better." He muttered, leaning his head against mine. "Always does."

I was just about to ask him how he knew that when I was interrupted by a yell. Yasmin and Jackie were tackling each other, playfully. Alana was watching, doubling over in laughter at something that happened. I took off on a run, James right beside me all the way.

"You made it!" Yasmin chuckled, pushing Jackie off her.

"Wouldn't miss time in the park." I replied hugging them all. I was a long time since I last seen then.

"Hey James." Jackie greeted, he did the same. Alana was glancing between me and James. She knew something was up. The closeness of James to me was obvious.

Then I spotted Rachel. She was sitting under a large tree, watching us with a weak smile. I walked to her, sitting down beside her. She watched me the whole time, laying her head on my shoulder. "How you holding up?" I asked her gently. The outgoing, loud, obnoxious girl I knew was gone replaced with a hurt girl.

"I've been doing good. Mom's been taking me to this meeting for other victims. Not so bad now." She told me looking at how the others were chatting. Alana was acting weird around James.

She knew. Damn...

"Did you get him?" The seriousness was surprising.

"Yeah. He won't be hurting another girl ever again." She sighed. I put my arm on her shoulder and patted her back soothingly. Rachael didn't deserve what was done to her. No one does. She was just a girl, like Tristan, who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.


	30. Chapter 30: Caught

Enjoy this chapter. Review please. I know I haven't updated in a while but I hope this makes up for that.

* * *

Chapter 30: Caught

I sat with Rachael most of the time. She was too quiet for me. I wasn't used to my second best buddy being so quiet. That just wasn't her. James actually spent time with my friends. Maybe trying to be nice or he was enjoying himself, finally, around my friends. Alana hadn't talked to me yet but she did take a few steps to me only to be pulled by Jackie or Yasmin who were playing tag. A childish yet still fun game.

Rachael watched them too, sighing to herself. "You don't have to stay here with me Angel." She muttered leaning back against the tree.

"I want to." I told her and when she didn't believe me, "Really." I wouldn't have minded if I had to sit with her the entire time. She needed someone there for her and the others just didn't see that.

James would occasionally glance over at me. He had a smile each time and I would get flustered. It was weird in public with him. I mean, he used to be enemy until just a few days ago. Rachael eventually noticed. "You and him, huh?" There was happiness in her voice and she turned to me, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"I knew it!" She laughed. She actually laughed! Her laugh hadn't been heard since the incident. She hardly smiled, Yasmin told me. Hardly spoke, Alana said. And she was laughing now. I grinned, hiding my face in my hands. Rachael laughed softly, patting me on the shoulder. "It's been a long time coming." She grinned. "Very long time."

"Has not!" I defended. Did everyone think we were going to end up together? That wasn't right but I guess it couldn't be helped.

She nodded smiling. "Has too. We all seen the way he looked at you. God we were cheering for the both of you to end up together." This was the most she spoken all day. Amazing.

"Come on Angel, Rachael!" Yasmin hollered waving us over. "We're gonna get some icecream!" I rolled my eyes. That girl had one sweet tooth. Rachael stood first, helping me up. We took our time walking towards them, laughing at Yasmin's impatient groans. Thing were getting back to normal, well I sure hoped things were. I could use to stability in my life. Problems were starting to grow as I older.

-o-

Jackie had stopped a ice cream cart by Yasmin's order. We all stood in line, Rachael in the front. James was at my side, his arm slug over my shoulder. Alana was in front of Yasmin so she couldn't see. I didn't mind what he was doing but I was worried about what Alana was going to say. Rachael had bought n ice cream sandwhich bar of all three flavors. Yasmin, the same only hers was all vanilla. James and Jackie both got a drumstick while Alana and I got a Klondike Bar. Those were delicious.

We all walked around eating, Yasmin finishing hers first. Alana and I walked behind. I had told James to stay ahead while I chatted to Alana. "I'm not mad." She told me suddenly.

"But I know you like-."

She shook her head. "Liked." She said taking a bite of her ice cream, the cream smearing on her lower lip. "He was just cute to me. Hell, he even told me he liked you before the both of you got together."

I gasped a bit at that. He told her and she never told me? She was laughing as she spoke to me, "Close you're mouth and clean you're lip." She pointed to her upper lip. I wiped mine, ice cream on my lip. She then pointed forward. I followed her finger, "Who's that kissing you're Dad?"

My face scrunched up with disgust as I watched Happy and Katherine share a long...deep...kiss. "Jesus its his damn _girlfriend_."

Alana turned to me. "He has a girlfriend? Since when?"

I groaned. I didn't want to have to tell her everything. "Apparently a month before my family dinner. He brought her and since then its been nothing but hell!"

She giggled, shutting up when I glared at her. "She's trying to get into my life. God she's so fucking stupid 'cause she won't stop butting in."

"Angel!" Damnit...

By the time I had finished the sentence, we were in hearing range of Happy and Katherine. He narrowed his eyes at me and I did the same back. "Get home." He ordered me.

I scoffed and he glared impossibly harder. "Now." His patience was running and I wasn't helping him at all.

I turned to Alana. "My day has been cut short." She smiled avoiding Happy's hard look.

"Bye guys. My days of freedom are numbered so I don't know when I'll be seeing you again." They all snickered at my comment, knowing I was playing with the boundary again. "James take her home." Happy ordered and he just nodded, putting his arm around my shoulder in front of Happy.

He glared at James for the move. He still didn't like the fact that I was dating Tig's son. Yet, until he could break it off with Katherine he couldn't say _anything_ to me. "Get her home." James and I bid the girls goodbye and we walked off but no before I heard Happy tell Katherine, "I'll see you soon Babe."

I stuck out my tongue, my back to Happy, and pretended to gag. James laughed and I did too.

-o-

James stayed in my house after he took me home. We both had nothing to do so why not spend time together? He was on the couch, flipping through the channels. Happy had cable so we had many channels to choose from. I opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. After my Klondike bar, I was in the mood for more. "You want some?" I asked him, holding up the tub of Chocolate Ice Cream for him to see.

He grinned at me, "Hell yea." He laughed adding, "What kind of question is that?"

I rolled my eyes laughing. I grabbed two small bowls from the cupboard and the ice cream scooper from the drawer. "Yeah. Silly me alright." I served us both ice cream, one scoop at a time. James was watching some horror film, I knew that because by the time I was done, a woman's scream startled me enough to drop the scooper to the floor and nearly on my foot. James laughed and I glared at him. That was not funny. I picked up the scooper and tossed it in the sink, grabbing two spoons from the drawer.

I flopped myself on the couch beside him, passing him his bowl. I sat with my feet up on the couch as I watched his movie. I didn't know the name of it but I was sure interested.

James was already halfway down with his bowl when I took what was maybe my sixth bite. He glanced at me. "I'm gonna take it if you don't eat that." He threatened with a smirk.

I smiled, taking another slow bite. His hand reached out to grab the bowl. I hit him in the hand with my spoon. "Down." I told him chuckling.

"Make me." He said in a playful tone. I shook my head taking another bite.

And then he moved.

James tackled me onto the couch. I dropped the bowl onto the table, on the edge. I laughed with his hands started to tickle my sides. "No!" I laughed as I tried to fight his hands tickling me. I never understand why I was ticklish, only certain people could actually tickle me. Guess he was one of those people. He was suddenly very close to my face. I smiled up at him, blushing a bit. "Mine." He leaned down, his lips pressing against mine.

I kissed back softly and I could feel him smile into the kiss.

The door suddenly opened. "What do you think you're doing?"

See, I expected the voice to be all loud and angry but no...the voice shrieked in a loud whiny type of voice.

Fucking Katherine...

...again with her.


	31. Chapter 31: Daughter vs Girlfriend

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! Glad this story is good.

Chapter 31: Daughter vs. Girlfriend

Katherine, somehow having a key to our house, had opened the door as James and I shared a kiss. James sat back in his seat, helping me to sit up. I leaned over the back of the couch, sitting on my knees, glaring at Katherine.

"What did you think we were doing?" I asked her with a smirk on my face. James was shaking his head from where he sat, his eyes glued on the TV again. I rolled my eyes at him. He was a strange person. Katherine narrowed her eyes at me, a look I never seen but only seemed to make me smile with a laugh threatening to spill. She thought she could get me to stop but she wasn't Happy. Only he could get me to behave because only he had power over me. She had none and would never have any power in my life.

"I think I saw two people about to do something they shouldn't have." She replied with a straight face. I raised my brow at her. What? "I should tell Happy. He wouldn't want his daughter to do something at such a young age."

Seriously? "We weren't gonna do shit. I'm not one of those girls who gives everything up for some boy." James didn't even look at us not wanting to get involved into the heated discussion between us.

"He was all over you on that couch." She said stepping closer to me. "He could have done something."

I didn't mean to laugh but I did. She glared at me obviously not liking the way I took her as a joke. That's what she was to me, a big fat lying joke who had my father wrapped around her finger. "You're so fucking stupid." I said shaking my head.

She gasped as if I had insulted her so bad. "Happy is going to be so mad with you." She warned only causing me to glare back at her.

"Go ahead. Tell him. Tell him everything you want because it won't matter. He's my father. He can't leave me for some stupid bitch like you!" Happy would never leave me for her. Yet, something told me I could be wrong. I was afraid of the worst. He could leave me for her, he had no obligations. Fathers left sometimes to be with others, what made Happy so different?

She smiled, a dark smile that made me sit up straight instead of hunched over the back of the couch. This wasn't Katherine. This Katherine was bold and loud. "Of course he won't leave you for me." She said, standing in front of me.

"James go upstairs." I told him. He glanced at me confused. He only sat there so he could be a witness or intervene if something happened. James stayed put. "Go on. We'll be fine."

"No." He replied. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine." I got up from the couch, grabbing James by the shirt. He protested all the way even fighting me back as I pushed him out the door. I was able to close the door and lock it before he could try and push the door open. He didn't listen to me. He pounded on the door, yelling for me to open up. I turned back to Katherine who was standing in the same spot.

For a few seconds we just stood staring. Happy's daughter and Happy's girlfriend. "What do you want? Why do you keep pestering me?" I huffed out, frustrated. She was everywhere I went. Outside, home, park. God she was polluting where she stepped foot.

"I only want to get used to Happy's annoying little brat." She spat out. I growled dangerously.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you're skinny ass." I told her. "He only likes you because he misses my mother! If not, he wouldn't even look at you let alone sleep with someone like you." As long as my mother wasn't being used against me, I didn't mind bringing her up.

"You're Dad and I have something special-."

I laughed in her face. "He doesn't love you. He thinks he does but he doesn't. You just like the fact that you got a bad boy to want you." I spat, looking her up and down with disgust.

She smirked. "You're only dating James because you're mad at you're father."

My jaw clenched as I fought to keep control. She was so wrong. I liked James, who was she say something like that? "You don't know what you're saying. I like James. I'm with him because I like him, not because of my dad."

"You think I can't figure you out." She sneered at me catching me off guard. "I can read you like a book. Little Angel has Mommy issues still. Doesn't want no other woman in her Daddy life because she's afraid he'll leave her. Afraid to be alone."

She was right. So fucking right and that alone angered me. She _knew _me without actually _knowing_ me. Katherine was supposed to be in only Happy's life but somehow she was ending up in mine too. No, I wouldn't allow it and yet, I was. If I had gotten rid of James, would Happy have gotten rid of Katherine? Even if he did, we would both be missing out on something.

"Aw did I hurt you're feelings?" She mocked me. She was mocking me? That was a mistake. Nobody mocked me and got away with it. No one.

I knew what Katherine was trying to do.

She was trying to push herself into Happy's life while at the same time push me out. She didn't want to deal with me. Katherine just didn't know how strong our bond was. Sure we got mad at each other and yelled. But that didn't mean we hated each other. So naive...

My hands clenched at my sides and I suddenly snapped.

The action happened in split second timing. She was once standing in front of me, the smirk on her face, and then the next she was on the ground holding her nose with a scream and tears. Pain engulfed my knuckles and I rubbed it.

The door burst open in that second and fear overcame me.

The one person I feared would come in, came.

Happy...


	32. Chapter 32: Daughter vs Father?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy and review! Short chapter.

Chapter 32: Daughter vs. Father?

Tense.

That's how I would describe how everything and everyone felt at that moment. Katherine just stayed on the floor, holding her nose from where I hit. James was near the door, shifting on his feet as to not see the glare I sent his way. Happy...well he wasn't happy anymore. He just stared back at me with a still look that meant inside he was boiling. He was trying to keep cool even though he wanted to beat me senseless for hurting his _precious_ Katherine.

None of us spoke for what seemed like hours. All that was heard was Katherine's quiet sobs from the pain. I stood straight, looking Happy in the eyes. I was going to show him no fear of remorse over what I did because she deserved that and more.

"What the _fuck_ happened here?" His strained rough voice broke the harsh silence causing me to wince involuntarily. He was _so_ mad it was _scary_. I gulped, swallowing hard as I stared at him, silent. Katherine took this as her chance and I wished she knew how to shut the fuck up.

"She hit me because I caught her in the act with James!" My mouth opened at her accusation that was so not true. I would _never_ do that with him or any boy until _I_ was ready. I wasn't. Happy quickly turned to James who pushed his back into the door with fright of Happy's killer look. No father wants to hear such things.

"She's lying!" I hollered, rushing passed Happy to block James. Happy wouldn't hit me, not if he could help it.

"I am not!" Katherine replied in the same tone. She pushed herself up, still cupping her nose. "She's out of control." She told Happy, standing at his side, holding onto his upper arm. The action made me sick. She was manipulating. "I told you before, send her away to get help. She's going to hurt us all."

More fear. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't just send me away, could he? Would he be one of those fathers who did as their new wife told them to do? He wasn't that type of person. He was a dominate person who took shit from no one. Why was he letting her order him around? None of this was making sense!

"I know," Happy replied looking into my eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him, gripping James' hand. James pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me, holding me in place. Happy's eyes flickered with annoyance and I smirked. "She is getting to be out of control." My smirk fell and I saw amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this...whatever this was.

"I am not!" I screamed, about to take a step closer to Katherine if not for James who gave me a squeeze and kept a tight hold on me. He was trying to protect me knowing Happy and my tempers could rival one another.

"See!" Katherine huffed out pointing at me. I glared hard at her. "She can't even talk. She has to always yell and be right." Her face softened and she looked up at Happy with a worried face. Fucking bitch.

"You believe this bitch?" I questioned Happy, tears stinging my eyes. No, I wasn't going to break down.

Happy narrowed his eyes at me. "Watch it." He warned and I snickered at him.

"Or what?" His entire body language changed. He stood straight now, looking down at me with...not anger but irritation. What the fuck was going on! "You gonna send me away like she said? Have some kids of you're own and start a whole new life? Forget I'm even you're daughter!" I couldn't help my voice cracking at the end. This was not Happy. He would never had made me feel so...so frustrated and alone.

"Angel-."

"No!" I yelled. "I don't care anymore." Tears slipped from my eyes and I let out a frustrated sigh. "Stay with her. I don't care just...just leave me alone." I pushed out of James' hold, his back meeting the door and I winced but didn't apologize. I headed for the stairs, knowing Katherine was smiling on the inside. This is what she wanted. To break apart a broken family for her own keep.

Only, Happy wasn't done yet. He grabbed my arm, jerking me gently to him. He wrapped both his arms around me, holding me to his chest to comfort me. I pushed against him weakly but I knew there was no fighting his hold. He was stronger than me. In more ways than one.

Katherine huffed at his side and his hold kept me from knocking her back down to the floor. "You keep babying her and she'll act the same way."

Happy's laugh startled us both. He sounded relived and all too annoyed at this point. He moved from Katherine's side and I smirked at her confused face. Well, that was my face too but I was happy to get away from her with dad at my side instead of hers. I held onto him tight not wanting the moment of peace between us to end. "Angel is acting all bratty because of you're babying!" Happy held me tighter and I smiled. She made a mistake.

I wasn't a brat and he wasn't babying me. He was trying to comfort me but Katherine wouldn't know that. He was being a father who took no shit from anyone, especially when it came to his kid. He held me at his side with one arm and stared at Katherine.

"Get out."


	33. Chapter 33: ExGirlfriend and Father

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter and sorry updating is slow. Review please!

Chapter 33: Ex-girlfriend and Father

Katherine stared at Happy with a shocked look. "W-What?" She stuttered glancing between me and him. I smirked triumphantly. Happy gently pushed me aside and I moved. He stepped closer to Katherine, smirking as she backed up into the wall. I smirked too proud she was finally going to get what's been coming to her. Nothing good ever came out of trying to drive a wedge between a family. Sure for a time it was good but how long could the wedge stay? Not long in this situation. He gripped her upper arm tightly, making her look him in the eye.

"You _ever_ come near me or my family again, you better hope there are witnesses then too." He threatened loud and clear. James pushed from the door making his way to me. I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around him. I caught Katherine's scared look and I was pleased. She was finally being put in her place. She was nothing to my dad if she couldn't even get along with me. James hugged me back, his arm draped over my shoulder once we separated. I leaned against him, laying my head on his shoulder. He placed his chin on top of my head gently and we stood like that waiting.

I expected Katherine to go running out of the house crying, even expecting her to beg Happy for forgiveness. That didn't happen, no the opposite did though. Everyone has some sort of sense to _never_ threaten someone after being threatened by them. Happy was a killer, I had a good feeling she knew that by now, so I assumed she also knew the boundaries she should never cross. I had boundaries too, did she just assume I was a wild child? I was not.

"You threaten me again _Happy_ and that will be the last thing you ever do." She replied and my eyes nearly pooped out of their sockets. She did not just threaten him. Tell me she didn't. Happy didn't take kindly to threats.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her up against the wall. I moved from James. I would have to help her if he got too out of control. I would not see him get into trouble for putting his hands on a woman. I would not let her ruin our lives because of her stupidity. James let me go knowing I would have to help. He got out his cell, preparing himself to call backup if it was necessary. Most likely Tig. Happy listened to Tig most of the times. That was his best friend here.

"You care to run that by me again?" He asked her, his tone not one a sane person had. It was a mix of rage of being disrespected and his domineering attitude. Happy demanded respect and we all gave it to him, she would have to, too. Fear was coursing through me. I had never been in this kind of situation. I didn't know the first thing to do but I knew I didn't want this to get out of hand. If Happy as so much as lays a hand on her enough to mark her, she would press charges. But because of his anger he was forgetting that very important fact.

Katherine bore into Happy's dark orbs with her own light colored ones. She was testing him. Testing a killer, sadly, meant death. Well, he wouldn't actually kill her. I hoped.

"I have power similar to that of you're _little club_ does. Or did you forget?" She smirked, her hands grabbing onto his wrist.

For the moment, I was in absolute shock. First off, Happy wasn't even moving when she touched him. Second, he actually let her down, palms braced on the wall instead of her shoulders. And finally, the look of triumph written across her face. She was...different. This was not the woman I met at the Dinner. This was not the soft spoken 'shy' girl Happy brought home. No...this was a maniac. A wolf in sheep's clothing and only I could see her true form.

A Manipulative...

want it all...

killer?

Seemed crazy I know but the way she acted and the wild look on her face told me she was something more than what she put on. And then she says she has 'power'? Happy wouldn't just forget the whole thing if he wasn't worried about the repercussions. He was an intelligent man. He wouldn't do stupid things. My heart was beating wildly, anticipating anything to come.

"No." Happy replied after a minute of complete silence. "I couldn't forget that _small _detail."

Katherine frowned. "I could do something to you that would just _break_ you down." She smiled at this and I shuddered. This wasn't right. She was too calm and too not her.

Happy smirked at her, leaning down a bit so his face was leveled with her. "You can't hurt me. Haven't I already proven that?" He questioned with the smirk still all over his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You think you're so invisible." She started pushing Happy from her space. He moved a few inches away allowing her to slip past his trap. He watched her walk to the door, eyes narrowed with suspicion as to what she was going to say.

I held in my breath for a long time. The butterflies in my stomach flying around with no stop. Katherine titled her body, face in view. She opened the door, about to slip passed when she spoke words that would take my crazy ass life into a whole new direction.

"You have one weakness." She told him with a scolding look on her face.

Happy stood straight, shoulders out and a look of anger. "What might that be?"

Her smile so wide and innocent betrayed her very next words. "Angel."

My name was supposed to sound so innocent and peaceful yet Katherine managed to change the name to that of a devil child in one simple word. How ironic.

She slammed the door shut leaving Happy no chance to get his word in. Happy's entire body language had changed. He once stood tall with a hard look on his face but now, he was facing the wall, his hands in fists and a look of physical pain mixed. I inched closer to him, James' hand coming onto my shoulder. I glanced at James, forgetting he was there. He shook his head at me, saying not to get involved right now.

Suddenly Happy punched the wall, creating a whole through the white. I jumped, jerking into James' body. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly as if to protect me.

"Angel..." He turned to us, the pain in his eyes something I _never_ wanted to see again. "I'm sorry."

This had been the start of a chain reaction of things I should have never been exposed too.


	34. Chapter 34: Taken

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I was getting so few reviews and I had no motivation until now. So please read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Chapter 34: Taken

It's been a few weeks since Happy and Katherine broke up. I couldn't be happier but Happy...didn't seem happy. He was always tense around me, always looking over his shoulder as if something was going to happen. It was frightening to me and I hated feeling that way. Happy used to make me feel safer knowing he wouldn't let harm come to me as long as he could stop it.

That was the problem.

Happy, in my eyes when I was younger and more naive, was indestructible and invincible. He could have been my own personal 'superhero' as a child but he wasn't. I seen Happy before in the hospital as a young girl, back when my mother was still alive. I could still recall her crying at Happy's bed while he tried to calm her down. My mother, as strong as she was had a weakness, well had one. Her weakness was losing the man she loved and me, not necessarily in that order.

I was his support when my mother died. He helped me in small ways but I had mostly myself to rely on. Talking was out of the question because I knew the answers people wanted to hear and the reactions they expected from me. Guess that's why I'm the way I am now. I was so used to closing off what I felt that now I needed a way to let go of everything.

James and I were getting closer, seeing as we were still boyfriend and girlfriend. The concept was still foreign to me. I hated his guts for such a long time but now...I liked him? It didn't make sense but neither did the world.

During the few weeks, school had started. The dreaded day had come two weeks ago. My summer was already over and all I had to show for it was a boyfriend, not that it was a bad thing, a hurting friend and a sudden weight on my shoulders that just appeared out of nowhere. Such fun...

School was the same as the year before. It was torture to get up early in the morning, hell to go to class and be forced to listen to teachers ramble and force us to work, and finally go home to do the homework that would take hours to finish. James told me I complained too much about school once. I slapped him upside the head when he did and he never told me that again but he sure thought it. I only liked school for a few minor reasons; I would see my friends, I would have something to do, and I'll be able to take my mind off problems happening around us.

Yet, I seemed to be pulled deeper into the problems I wanted to avoid.

-o-

It was already Thursday of the 4th week of school. I groaned just at the thought that 1 month passed by. One long torturous and I had just 2 classes together. I guess I didn't mind not being near him a lot but he was sure fun to talk to when the day was long. He was my best friend, the boyfriend was just an extend of our relationship, if ours could be called one. We were only together for me to 'get' back on my father. It was true. And then a lie. I _did_ like him sometimes. I enjoyed having someone's hand to hold and feel loved.

The final bell for class finally rang and I was more than happy to get out of that damn class. I hated Chemistry. The teacher always made us _think_ harder than we had to. Always talked on and on about shit that never really stayed long. I packed up messily, tossing my notebook and textbook into my bag and zipping it up. The faster I got out the quicker I could go home. Yeah...home. It was more boring than school.

"Angel can I have a word with you?" I stilled at Mr. Evans 'question'. It was never a question just more like a demand to see me now. Keeping the groan inside I let my bag slip off my shoulder and onto the chair. I went to him keeping the sulking to myself. Teachers didn't like 'attitude' of any kind. He stood at the chalkboard erasing what he wrote just a few minutes ago. I leaned back against a table watching the other kids leave in a hurry, wanting to get home as much as I did.

For a while it was just the two of us in silence. He was the one to talk to me, I could have just left but no I waited like a dumbass for someone who was obviously going to prolong this 'talk'. He finally turned around to me, adjusting his sleeve and then crossing his arms over his chest. "You're failing the class already."

No surprise to me. Not at all. I was _horrible_ in chemistry. I sighed and kept in the yawn wanting to escape. "And I know you have a lot of potential." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his comment. It was such an overrated phrase already. "I know you might have...problems going on at home." My gaze met his and I narrowed my eyes. What the _fuck_ did he _think_ he knew about _my_ problems? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"And I want to help you but I need you to try." Sighing deeply and exhaling irritable I stood there and listening to his speech. "Some of this you may not get but you're not trying like everyone else is. You're simply giving up." _Wouldn't be the first time_, I thought to myself feeling pain well deep inside me. "That's not you. Angel you're a good kid and I know you've got a future ahead of that does not include SamCro." I winced when he involved my family. Why was everything always related to them? They weren't bad people, sure they did illegal stuff but they weren't bad like people made them out to be!

"Excuse me?" He questioned me as if I had said something. I stiffened at the look of anger on his face. Had I said something? "If you've got something to say then say it." He snapped and I flinched. Why was he being so...angry at me? What had I done? The words I thought I hadn't said came rolling off my tongue in great waves.

"I said shut the fuck up." If I had been a good student, which I was but not that moment, I would have covered my mouth and looked at him with horror at speaking to him like that, pleading for his forgiveness. He was about to speak if I had not interrupted him. "SamCro is my past, present, and future and I don't like people saying different." I seethed grabbing my bag and stomping away.

He yelled something afterwards, after the shock was gone, "You're going to regret it. Just like Alana did."

At the mention of my mother's name I went running out the door, heading to the nearest girl's bathroom and into an empty stall. I shut the door and slammed the lid down, plopping myself down on it and crying hard into my hands.

-o-

I stayed in the bathroom for a long time, sniffling and rubbing my red eyes. My mother didn't regret this! She told me once she loved being apart of SamCro but sometimes I did see a sadness in her eyes. A sadness I never understood. She loved Happy and SamCro and me. What had made her so sad? I opened the stall slipping out of the bathroom and heading towards my locker on the opposite side of the floor.

It was almost 3:20 and I knew Happy would be wondering where I was. I was one of the few still on the floor and so I quickly grabbed my stuff, closed the locker, and headed out the door with a lighter bag than I had started. I jogged down the staircases and out the door in less than a few minutes.

Remembering I had a phone I pulled it out and noticed I had a few missed calls, both from James who I was supposed to walk home with and Happy who was being the overprotective single parent. Even a few text messages from the both of them. Though I knew they were both worried, I refused to call either of them. I wanted to walk in silence with just my head as company. The area was sort of empty not like the usual crowds. I headed down my usual path, hands in pocket and headphones in my ears. I wanted to block out the world.

Maybe thats why I never heard the van pull up when I went around the corner or the people jump out and grab me.


	35. Chapter 35: Revealed

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope this chapter is good. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 35: Revealed

It was dark.

The first instinct I had was to scream, the shock just coming to me that I was somewhere I was not supposed to be. I was unable to scream though and that just added to the stress on my body. Around my mouth was a cloth shoved in. I tried to move but I was bound too, rope on my arms and legs, tying me up and leaving me to lay on the cold hard floor. I couldn't hear much of anything, my heart pounding as I tried to wrap my head around what happened.

I had just been walking home from school and then the world had gotten so dark. What? My mind was all fuzzy, thoughts swimming in my head as I tried to form a reason as to why I was in the dark or where the hell I was. All I could remember was walking out of the school building pissed off and the next minute, nothing. Absolute darkness. I didn't understand. My heart kept on pounding as the silence of darkness was getting to me.

As a young girl, I knew the darkness wasn't full of 'monsters' but I knew the darkness was still not a friendly place to be. Yet, as the sound of a door being opened and light filling the once dark area around me, I knew the 'monsters' I never believed in were real. The monsters who I was taught didn't exist, just in our minds, was actually real.

After my eyes got used to the blinding light, my eyes widened in horror at the two figures standing in the doorway to my prison. Both of them, sadly, I knew. Only one I was truly terrified of. The other figure was the one woman I knew was nothing but trouble.

Katherine.

The damn manipulative bitch who Happy had gotten rid of. She was smiling at me, her arm linked with the man beside her. She stood tall and proud as if she accomplished something. Her smile was so...fake. On the inside she must have been _dying_. Nobody could live in such misery and come out all happy and cheery like she was. It was disturbing and so sad to see. The man beside Katherine sent chills up my spine as my brain raced to think about where I had seen him before. It was at the edge of my tongue and yet I couldn't let the name fall out.

Well until he spoke that is.

"Hello Angel."

His response was my scream, one terrified scream.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

It took my mind a few seconds to process everything this man had told me in less than an hour. He was the one responsible for all this. Responsible for everything; Mom's death, Rachael's rape, Katherine's involvement. He hurt my mother and Rachael woman just to get a point across. He made my life one never ending loop of pain and isolation because he was crossed a long, long time ago by a very important person in my life.

Happy.

I guess I couldn't just put all the blame of Happy then. He had done something so evil, so unforgivable that it drove this man to avenge those Happy took away from him. An 'eye for an eye', he told me, circling me from where I sat still bound on the floor. He told me since Happy took away someone he loved then he should do the same. My mother had been an important person in both Happy and his life. My mother was Happy's girlfriend but my mother was also his sister.

This man, this horrible horrible person was my family.

Victor was my fucking uncle.

He was my mother's older brother and Happy's friend. He said one second the three of them were close and the next, Alana was drifting apart, heading down a path that he knew would get her killed. He told me he never thought he would be the one to kill her. The whole mess started when Happy and Victor joined rival gangs. He went from being friends to enemies in a second. My mother was torn apart, having to choose who she would be with.

In the end she choose Happy, leaving her brother alone. That was strike one.

Victor had met a woman who he had fallen in love with. He was going to marry her before she was gunned down by the rival group, so he blamed Happy for ever being with them. Strike two.

A fight had broken out between Victor and Alana, my mother, when, according to him, were at the old house. I was sitting at the table with my mother when Victor came stumbling in bleeding from a gunshot wound to the arm. She hurried to help him and one thing led to another, both of them started to fight. I cried in my seat from the yelling wanting my mother. Alana had told him to get out and thats when he took out his gun and shot her.

I was numb at this part of his story because I could not believe I was witness to this. But this does explain the nightmares that plagued me, the nightmares that always started differently but ended the same.

He left just as quickly as he had come. After that it was a blank from his side of the story but I remembered it. Because of this...reunion those repressed memories were forced back to the hard surface.

_After he had gone, I wailed for my mom moving towards her corpse on the floor. She was dead the moment the bullet hit her but my small mind couldn't process that. I just thought she was asleep and I was yelling for her to wake up. I yelled for hours, until finally a neighbor came. Police were called, I was taken to the hospital and waited until Happy came to get me. I sat, unmoving and silent, where the doctors had me sit. _

_They tried to get me to talk but I couldn't form words. All I knew was mom was not waking up and I was scared. It was the first time I felt absolute fear and the first time I witnessed a monster. It was his fault I had no mother, his fault I was a loner. All his..._

Katherine left me too, smirking down at me before shutting the door on me, submerging me back into the darkness around me.

I sobbed loudly as the memory hit me over and over and over. He wanted Happy to suffer and in doing so, made me suffer too. He wanted to make me hurt so Happy would hurt. What better way than to hurt Daddy's little girl?

Rachael's mother was right. It was my fault Rachael was raped.

I hitched my knees up to my chest and sobbed myself to sleep. I wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. Victor was going to make me suffer because the longer I suffered, the more pain he was going to cause Happy.

Damn...them...all...


	36. Chapter 36: Pain

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope to have more for this chapter. Enjoy and answer my poll please.

* * *

Chapter 36: Pain

The darkness was consuming. Even though I no longer had anything blocking me from seeing, I could not see. The air around me was tense and for a few minutes after I was done sobbing, my chest was tight and I couldn't breathe. I was positive I would have a panic attack and no one would find me in time. Not like Victor would care. He was a monster, a murderer just like Happy.

It was strange how I contrasted these two, knowing full well that what they did had no justifications and yet I let my mind ignore the fact that Happy was a killer. I never wanted to think of Happy as a cold blooded killer but I knew he was one. I lived around crime, death, and pain all because my father was apart of SamCro. Many times I wondered how life would be like with no SamCro in the way. Would I still have my mother? Would I be living with less burdens than I did now?

I couldn't breathe still, my head hurt and my chest was tight. "...please..." I pleaded with the darkness to come save me. "...help..." This feeling of suffocation was horrendous. I was clawing at the wooden floor trying to get air through but it was no use. The tense darkness and the memories were too strong for me to handle.

In this darkness, I never knew there could be more darkness...

_"Mommy let's go." I heard a little girl whine, tugging at the sleeve of her mother. The woman looked down at the young girl, a smile on her face as she laughed lightly at her daughter's impatient tugging. _

_"Okay, okay." She grabbed the little girl's hand and led her out the door, sighing for a second, sighing so sadly it made the little girl and me feel something. I had an ache in my chest as I noticed the flicker of sadness on the woman's face. The look of a woman who had been through so much and each time ended up hurt. _

_"Momma?" The little girl squeezed her mother's hand with a worried look. She noticed her mother's change of emotions and it scared her, just like it did to me._

_And just as the sadness had flickered in her eyes, it vanished. She smiled at her daughter trying to show her everything was fine when it clearly wasn't. The child was no fool, she knew her mother was sad but she had no idea how to help her mother. So the little girl did what she knew. She put on the same forced smile her mother did._

_"Come on Angel." _

_I had been so young then, but not naive to what was happening around me. I may not have known everything but I knew nothing was as it seemed._

When I look back at all the memories I shared with my mother, I came to realize that the signs of her sadness, the stress and the problems were always there. The sudden death of my mother wasn't as sudden as I had seen. Victor truly wanted my mother dead and so that night, he let his anger out.

Anger doesn't lie.

We may hide behind masks but when we become so enraged, the mask comes off and the truth is revealed. The anger lets out what people refused to. Maybe that's why I had so many outbursts, I refused to let people know how I feel but then I get to the edge and I let out **everything**.

"...She's coming around..." I heard a voice say, a cool hand touching my burning forehead. There was hand on my shoulder too, squeezing gently.

"Damn kid is trouble." It was Victor, his voice the only one I was able to recognize in a second. I had no strength to open my eyes to see where I was. I felt _sick_ and not the usual sick but more of _tired_ sick. I just wanted to cry and I knew that was not a good sign seeing as I had been through much more than any kid my age should have. I remained still, wanting to sleep for a long while, not wanting to be faced with knowing I wasn't at home or safe.

"Get her in the spare room. Don't need her dying on me now." I flinched at his harsh words. I wasn't going to _die _on him. I felt arms lift me up, strong arms that reminded me of Happy's hugs and safety. Oh how I wanted him to get me out of here...

A door was open and I was placed on a soft bed and then it was quiet again. The door shut and I knew I was finally alone. So I did what I wanted.

I cried again.

Cried for my daddy to come save me and get rid of the pain I was feeling. Cried because I had no energy to fight the man who took away my loving mother and replaced her with a hole in my heart.

Please...

-o-o-o-o-o-

A little while later I finally woke up. I sat up on the bed in the dark room and hitched my knees up to my chest and hugged myself. I noticed a tray of food beside the bed along with a glass of water. I was neither hungry nor thirsty. I just wanted to go home.

I was home sick.

I laid my head on my knees and sat still for the longest, staring into the darkness at what I assumed was a wall. There was nothing going on outside my door, no light or noise or voices. Was everyone asleep? Guess it was better that way. I finally got to be alone.

Yet I wanted to be around everyone. I wanted my family. I wanted to see Gemma, laugh with James, hug my dad, get angry with the others. I just wanted that.

Why couldn't I have it? What had I done wrong?

Would things have been different if I was never apart of SamCro? I bet they were. SamCro was the downfall of my mother and soon me.

Words passed through my mind. Words I never thought I would think but I did. Words that would forever create the whole between me and those who cared for me.

_I hate SamCro..._


	37. Chapter 37: Isolation Day 1

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed. Read and review. Enjoy.

Chapter 37: Isolation Day 1

Somehow I had fallen asleep again. I was not tired but my body was _exhausted_ like my mind. So much had been revealed to me in less than a few hours that would take me days to recover from. Days of which I would be hidden from the world, kept from my family. Days of which I would be forced to remain near the man who was causing me to suffer like this without a care in the world. I think he was enjoying this torture he was inflicting on me. He was seeing me suffer and the more I suffered the happier he would be. I had to be strong. I knew I did but I was so fucking tired of having to be strong. Life was hard and the life I was forced into was an extra hurdle in the way.

I was sitting in the same position as before, knees hitched to my chest and my head resting on my arms, thinking hard when the door opened. I was in my own world only to be jerked out of it by none of than Victor himself.

"How's little Angel doing this fine morning?" He sneered at me and I glared hard at him. Even if he was my uncle, this man was going to **pay** for everything he did to me and my family.

"Sad that you're not dead." I hissed out, smirking slightly when I saw the angered expression. His hand was raised and before I knew it, my head was snapped to the side, a stinging pain left as a reminder. He slapped me. He actually _hit_ me. "I hope you die in a ditch somewhere!-" He slapped me once more, tears filling my eyes from the pain. He hit me twice as hard as the first time and on the same cheek so I was in pain.

"Don't tempt me girl." He warned in that authority like tone that I just couldn't stand. Who did he think he was to tell me what to do? Of course a few words came to mind; kidnapper, Uncle, killer. Which was it that I was talking to at the time? Uncle who sneered at me or Killer that slapped me or was it the kidnapper who warned me?

There was another in the room, a woman who I barely noticed. She was maybe a few years older than me with a similar features to Victor. "Give her the food and water." He ordered the woman before leaving the room without closing the door. In her hands I also didn't notice was a tray of food. It was a simple breakfast of bread and eggs and a cup of water. Seriously if I was kidnapped, why give me this kind of food?

"Just leave it on the nightstand when you're done." She told me in a somewhat hostile tone. I flinched away from her, watching as she strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her. What the hell was her problem?

I ate calmly, trying to pass time with eating. I needed to get out soon. My cheek stung from where I was hit and the tears were still wanting to fall but I held them in, tired of crying. My mind was wandering, thinking about how today would have been different if I was with Happy and James. I would be able to eat at the table, talk with Happy, smile. But instead I was stuck in a room that was not mine, in a place I didn't know, with a man who despised me as much as he despised Happy.

And my thoughts went to Happy. If he was my father, shouldn't he be able to find me? SamCro had connections, surely someone saw what happened to me. Surely someone knew where I was. And yet slowly I was loosing hope on Happy.

Dad...where are you?

-o-o-o-o-o-

The girl didn't come back for a long time so I was left in the room all alone, isolated. Being alone was torture enough but to be alone with my screwed up mind was cruel as cruel got. I was forced to go over many different thoughts, many scenarios that could have happened if I hadn't been so stupid to walk home without paying attention to my surroundings. I blamed myself for where I was even though it wasn't all my fault. Victor would have gotten me one way or another. I knew this already.

Was Happy looking for me or was he happy I was gone? I know it sounded stupid to think but I was a hassle in his life. I made his life harder than it had to be. And going through what I was that moment didn't help anything. When I blamed SamCro I blamed my father. When I hated SamCro I hated him so much. His ties to SamCro were both a gift and a curse. I would always have a family that would protect me but that caused enemies like Victor. Only some enemies wouldn't think twice about scarring me in ways I wouldn't be able to cope. Victor did.

To think this was only day 1 and I was already questioning everyone I knew...


	38. Chapter 38: Isolation Day 5

A/N: More reviews please. Enjoy.

Chapter 38: Isolation Day 5

Alone.

I didn't know how long it was since I was kidnapped, the morning and night always seemed to blend in since I mostly slept to pass time. Slept and cried. Every passing hour I was giving up more hope about Happy coming and rescuing me. If he loved me, couldn't he have found me by now? Happy was a man who could do lots, why couldn't he find me? Wasn't I more important than any run? It was silly to give up now when I knew he would _kill_ for me back.

Yet, after the rocky months I was losing faith in my only family. Every small mistake seemed large now. If he was never with Katherine then I wouldn't have been used as revenge for her and Victor. If he bothered to tell me then I wouldn't have been where I was now; hiding in a corner of the dark basement all alone. It was cold too causing me to shiver ever so often as I waited for anyone, just anything to happen.

In truth I just wanted to get over this hell and into my haven. So if that meant sleeping and never waking up, I was okay with it.

Victor wasn't as nice as I remembered him to be. He was heartless with me. The girl, the older one who brought me food the first day, I learned was his daughter. My _cousin_ and she _detests _me. Victor told me when his girlfriend was killed, she was pregnant and died at the hospital where little Kailey was born, a few weeks permature. It was horrible to hear, and even worst to know that he blamed my family and brainwashed his daughter in believing the same.

Kailey refused to be near me and it hurt more that she would not even look at me when she brought me food. My own family, on either side, was making my life a living hell. I felt pain for Kailey because I knew what it was like to grow up with no mother. Our lives were much more alike than she cared to realize. _My _mother was killed by _her_ father and _her_ mother was murdered by _my_ father's gang. Our family was so screwed up and in the end, I blamed.

The only person who I knew didn't blame me was Happy and that's because the blame was all his. Happy's enemies were targeting me and I was fearful of my own life. Victor was family so I knew he wouldn't cross certain boundaries but what would stop others? Nothing. If Happy couldn't find me now and save me, how could he stop others from hurting me? I wished Happy was as strong as superman. If he was then he could come in and save me.

Why wasn't he here?

I rocked myself in the corner, tears falling creating more streaks on my face. I cried more now than any time in my life. I was so...so sad and I didn't understand why.

The door suddenly opened, a small frame of light conquering the darkness. I squinted a bit in pain. I had gotten used to the darkness already. There in the doorway stood Kailey. She looked down at me with such _hatred _I pressed myself further into the corner.

What had I done?

Slowly I stood up still leaning against the wall. She stalked to me and in a fury she slapped me hard across the face. My head snapped to the side and I was momentarily stunned. She actually had the nerve to slap me?

The side of my face was in pain, her nails managed to cut a bit into my skin.

"You...you and you're _family_." She spat the word out like venom. "nearly killed Katherine!"

Then she slapped me again. I was getting real sick of people thinking they could slap me and I would do nothing. Maybe that's how it was with Victor because he scared me but with Kailey, she was nothing.

I should have been feeling a bit guilty but I didn't. I was _pleased_. Katherine deserved it. Like the madman I was I cracked up. Not because I was truly insane but because Kailey was blaming the wrong person.

She glared at me as I spoke. "Me and my family? I've been here the whole time so it wasn't my fucking fault _Kailey_." She didn't like the way I spoke her name. "You wanna know who's fault it was?"

She scoffed, "Who's?"

I stepped closer to her so our faces were just inches apart. "Victor and Happy's."

She shoved me hard against my shoulders, pushing me back against the wall only this time I acted. I was tired of being a punching bag, tired of being afraid. Victor hit me enough, I was not going to let her do the same for I was not afraid her. She was nothing compared to Victor.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall this time, successfully switching our positions. I kept my forearm against her throat controlling her breathing. I applied pressure every time she fought until she stopped.

"I don't know what he's told you about me but it's not my fault." I hissed out, having to look up at her since she was a bit taller.

"Liar!" She yelled back.

I moved back allowing her to get her breathing back and putting a distance between us. "It's always been about you." She muttered, barely audible but I heard it. I stared down at her, confused as to why she would say this.

"What?"

Kailey looked up at me. "It's always been about getting revenge and hurting Happy. You've always been the target. He spoke of you so much and I always wondered why he hated you so much."

I laughed again surprised by her confession. "You jealous bitch." I huffed out.

She glared again. "What the fuck you just call me?"

"I called you a jealous bitch! You think I wanted his _attention_? He hurt my friends. He killed my mother. He took me away from my home! You thinking I fucking wanted that?" I was so...pissed right now.

"He's my father and all he does is care about killing you and Happy. He never once said he loved me. Do you know how that feels?" Kailey looked near tears and I stopped to think about what she told me.

No. I didn't know what that felt like. I knew a father's love. She didn't. She knew no parent love and I _pitied_ her. "You've been so cold to me, isolated me, all because you were jealous. Do you know how that feels? Huh, do you? I second guessed my family all because of you...you and you're fucked up family!"

There it was said. We were both on different ends of the one family we shared. I sided with the one who killed her mother and she sided with the one that killed mine. This one fight caused a rift between us that ended any kind of bonding we could have had. Our father's made us enemies. Born enemies.

"We'll see who's family is more fucked up. Happy will _never_ know where you're at. He'll _never_ find you." She spat back, pushing me against the wall as she stalked out of the basement, shutting the door behind her and leaving me once again in the dark to my own thoughts.

I slid down the wall as her words sunk in.

I would be here for a _very_ long time and he would _never_ find me.

Damn this family...


	39. Chapter 39: Away?

Chapter 39: Away?

Part 1

It was times like this that made me question Victor's motives. Wasn't the point of keeping me to make me suffer? He was moving from wherever we were to a place 'farther' from Charming. Did he not know how much SamCro had influence across the U.S.? There were so many charters and Happy, being a former nomad, had been to some of these other places. I wasn't going to question him thought. If I was able to get away...I would be the happiest child in the world.

But moving wasn't so simple as I hoped it would be. Victor wasn't taking any chances. We would move during the night and I would be blindfolded. Victor held no secrets with me. He was telling me how everything would go down because he planned it all, took out all the flaws he assumed would be in it. So did that mean he knew about all the charters? I was to be placed in a van and we would drive out of this town unnoticed, swiftly, and quiet.

If I was to survive I had to take matters into my own hands. I would _not_ stay with Victor _any_ longer.

-o-

Only I didn't have enough time to make my own plan when his men barged into my room. It was first instinct to scream and fight. I did both. One of the three men grabbed me and forced me down on the floor, his hand trying to grab mine as I fought. I was truly terrified of these men. Only under Victor's orders was I left alone. I sometimes wondered if he would be cruel and allow these men to hurt me. Every time I thought of this, shivers rushed down my spine.

"Feisty." One of the three men growled, a hand gripping tighter around my ankle. I winced and struggled harder but it was futile. A blind fold was tied around my eyes and my hands were roped together behind my back, binding me.

The men pulled me to my feet and guided me out my room and into a place I haven't touched in days.

-o-

Eventually I was forced outside, a huge gust of cool air hitting my warm frame. I inhaled the fresh air, my lungs expanding to a degree that caused me pain. Fresh air was nonexistent in so long and the coldness was getting to me. I was already cold in a matter of minutes. Then I was roughly tossed into a van, my side hitting the ground as soon as I was inside. There was no compassion with these men. I was sat beside someone else and kept still when the van started to move.

I was so uncomfortable. I almost wanted to be _back_ inside my quiet hell instead of with these men.

Then I felt another squeeze in beside me and I felt a soft hand on mine. It was Kailey.

Why did she insist on being near me so much?

Her fingers were suddenly on the rope, moving around and then the rope was looser. What was she doing?

I sat silent as Kailey did her work, doing something that not even her father would forgive. Did she not know what would happen if I got away and found a Son? Her father would be killed. Is that what she wanted?

This family was driving me slowly insane...

-o-

About 2 hours after driving the van was pulled over into a motel. Victor ordered the men to take me to one of the rooms with Kailey, ordering them to keep an eye on me. Again I was roughly handled, pushed to walk, and forced into another room but with Kailey at my side. The blindfold was pulled off by Kailey and this time I got a good look at her.

She had been crying hours before. Her eyes were still kind of puffy and tear stains on her cheeks gave it way.

Kailey sat on the bed, her head bowed while I took the rest of the rope on my hands off. "He's going to kill you."

My blood went cold and I stilled halfway through the rope. "W-What?"

Her head slowly turned to me, tears falling down making me question all the times I thought she was just like him. "He's going to kill you." She repeated sniffling at the end. "I heard him talking to one of the men. He said its too dangerous now. I...I didn't think he would suggest it but he did. He's going to kill-."

"Don't repeat it." I begged. I didn't want to be told a third time in a span of 5 minutes I was going to be killed by my uncle. I took in a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart and the fear crawling inside me. "Is that why you helped me?"

She nodded, "I don't want you dead. I...I'm sorry for this. He's crazy about revenge. I...I don't want to stay with him anymore so...so I thought we could...could..."

"Get away together?" That was insane. How could I possible escape with her when I didn't even think I could go so far.

Kailey nodded again. "Please...I can drive and...and I took a spare set of keys." She showed me the keys and I raised my brows in surprise. This was a completely different girl from just days ago.

I quickly snatched the keys from her hands, millions of thoughts coursing through my mind at once. Blood pounded in my ears and I knew I had enough strength to get away. Enough hope to go through with this reckless plan of mine. I moved closer to her, sitting on the bed beside her. She turned to me keeping that hopeful look on her face.

"You need to do exactly as I say..."

And thats what started a whole new chain of events that tested everything I ever knew.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Part 2

Kailey quickly opened the door, a plea of help all I could hear at the moment as I coughed violently on the ground. My throat burned from this and I groaned loud in pain. Heavy footsteps caused the ground beneath me to shake a bit and then I was rolled onto my back. I took this as my cue to suddenly stop breathing. I used to be able to go long periods of holding in my breathe and I thanked all my useless practicing.

"She's not breathing!" Kailey blurted out, her hand checking my pulse. I only had a few seconds to keep in my breath, she had to hurry up. Another hand was on my neck and I was sure he felt my pulse.

"Of course she is-."

His body suddenly hit the floor beside me and I quickly inhaled deeply. Kailey quickly checked me over, the wooden leg of the broken chair still in her hands. How lucky were we to have found that in here. He was knocked out cold, at least I hoped he was.

I quickly moved over to him, grabbing his set of keys and his gun, gripping it tightly in my hand. "We gotta move."

We moved out of the door quietly, knowing that in a few minutes someone was going to notice a guard missing and us gone. Kailey ran beside me, rushing down the stairs to the parked cars. We had to find one quickly.

"Look for a car." We split up. I went around one of the cars and put the key into the lock. As soon as I twisted it, all hell broke loose.

"Fucking bitches!" My head snapped up to where the angry yell came from.

Victor.

With a gun.

Pointed at me.

Fuck.

I ducked down just as he pulled the trigger, a yell emitting from me as the bullet grazed my shoulder. I opened the door and got in, putting the key in the ignition just as Victor was coming down the steps. I honked the horn for Kailey. She was on the other side of the parking lot and I couldn't drive for shit...well I never tried before. I pulled out the gun and honked for Kailey to run. I shoved myself onto the passenger seat and aimed the gun out the window at Victor.

He kept still, staring at me. He knew I would do it. I could handle a gun. I wasn't afraid. I'd seen guns fired, I knew how they worked, I lived around guns. He wouldn't test me, not if he wanted to take that chance.

Kailey climbed in, slamming the door shut and then we were off.

"You're both dead!"

It was father's like this that made me grateful I had Happy.

Pain filled my chest again. Was I gonna see him soon?


	40. Chapter 40: Washington

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Hope this chapter is good. Enjoy.

Chapter 40: Washington

The drive was so long taking us in one direction that never seemed to come to an end. We were going much faster than we should have because if we went slow, they would be right at our tail. Every mile we gained was a mile out of danger and into a temporary haven. My mind was still cloudy with fear, anxiety, hope, and anger. Victor's short fuse had snapped when we escaped. He was now intent on killing us both off. No matter that we were both blood.

I felt so much pity for Kailey even though I was the one who was taken away from everything. She left everything she knew behind because of this. She never had the affection of a father. Never knew the love a father could have for a daughter. I still had some place to go. She had nothing. This thinking made me feel a bit better but still so bad for her. Pity was never something I wanted to give another person because I knew what it felt like to be pitied on. And that feeling was horrible.

Kailey drove in silence, her hands gripping the steering wheel tighter each passing second, her eyes strained to focus on the road, tears prickling the edges of her eyes from the building fear and sorrow. No words, if I could offer any, would help calm her down because she knew too that this was a life and death situation. So we sat in silence. i had no words to say, my mind blank and only focusing on seeing my family.

Seeing my father.

The ache in my chest started again. Every time I thought of Happy I had these mixed feelings. I missed him so much but at the same time I knew that if he hadn't been my father then I wouldn't have been placed in this situation. I loved him but there was also a growing hate for him at the bottom of my hurting heart. Would it be wrong to say I blamed him for what happened? Part of me said no, told me that it was all his fault. The other much smaller part said yes, told me that I could not blame my father for something that was out of his control. Happy had enemies, enemies like the club had, that if they wanted to harm SamCro, I could be the leverage. I should have been happy Victor didn't scar me. Didn't traumatize me.

"Who do you know in Washington?" Those were the first words spoken in hours and it puzzled me at first. Once the sentence registered it stirred memories of traveling back and forth between places.

"...Tacoma Charter..." At first I was slightly surprised I even remembered. How long had it been since I last visited Tacoma with Happy? Again, his name brought the ache in my chest. I hated him. Hated him so much and he was my father. "Turn left at the next crossing. We're going to visit some people."

And I could finally see a faint light at the end of the extremely long tunnel.

-o-o-o-

Kailey drove a bit slower after a while, there was no sign of Victor following and both of us were so very tired. I was way passed my limits for the day. I had done so much in one day than I done all week long. The sad truth.

Tiredly I curled into a ball on my seat resting my head on the glass window, lazily looking out. My head thumped a bit against the window as she drove but the motion and rumbling of the car was slowly putting me to sleep. The silence wasn't helping me stay away either. Usually when it was too quiet I would force myself to sleep and now sleeping when it was quiet was instinct. I was going to have a long rode to be back to the hyperactive, sarcastic, pain in the ass girl SamCro knew.

I had the gun tucked at my side, the safety on just in case, my elbow propped up on the door to keep my head from slipping and ending up in an odd position.

-o-

My elbow slipped down the door and I jerked awake, snapping my eyes open. Kailey was still driving at her slow pace, her hands still as tense as before. I sat up in my seat holding in the yawn that wanted to escape and stretching in my seat. "We're not going to make it to Tacoma." Her dead tone made me stop in between stretching to just stare at her taken back by the coldness in the words. I still believed, why couldn't she?

"Yes we are." I refused to be put down by her words.

"Can't you see how pointless all this really is? I mean, I could easily end it all. Just stop and wait for him to come. He'd give us mercy if we go back." And just like that she stopped, her foot pressing down heavily on the pedal.

"Drive." I whispered to her, fear creeping up inside me.

"Whats the point? We're going to die out here and no one will ever know." She turned a bit to me allowing me a better look at her cold eyes...no _his _cold eyes. The eyes of Victor. The eyes of a mad man.

Then I heard it. The sounds of approaching cars going at a high speed. I looked into the rear view mirror and to my horror it was a car aiming towards us at a murderous speed. "Drive!" I screamed at Kailey lunging at her. She just pushed me back into my seat and suddenly she broke the key in the ignition. Horrified, I screamed just as the car crashed into the back of ours and I was engulfed in pain...never ending pain...

"Angel...Angel..Angel!"

-o-

I jerked so hard, my chest heaving as I panted. Kailey was sitting so very close to me, a look of worry etched onto her face as she stared at me, her eyes darting between both my eyes in confusion. "Are you okay?" She whispered low to me. I slowly nodded and then I realized we weren't moving anymore. Anxiety gripped me, my mind wondering back to my nightmare.

"Drive," I croaked out. "Please."

She nodded to me and moved back into place, her hands back on the wheels. She pressed the pedal with her foot only we still weren't moving. "Piece of shit..." She muttered and tried again and again but the car made no noise indicating it would start. "I think...I think the car died."

I banged my head against the window, my eyes staring straight ahead and then I realized we had more trouble than a car that wouldn't move.

There was a fucking truck headed our way and the car was stuck right in the middle of the road.

"Fucking shit!" We both screeched. I flung open my car door and landed on the ground from the force. "I'm stuck!" Kailey's screech of fear drove me to move as fast as I could, despite being exhausted, to her side of the car. I opened her car door and fumbled with her belt seat. The damn thing was stuck so tight and I had nothing to cut it off with. Kailey struggled a lot more, jerking in her seat to try and loosen the belt but it was no use.

The truck honked its loud horn trying to warn us to get out of the way. I felt tears trickle down my face as I realized what would happen if I didn't get her out of this in time. "Please no." I cried, the tears blurring my vision. Kailey cried louder than me, jerking the belt again and again. I reached inside, looking in the compartments for something, _anything _sharp enough to get through leather. My warm hands touched something small and metal and I gripped it.

A pocketkife.

What luck.

I flipped open the blade and began sawing the bottom part of the belt the best I could. The honks grew louder each passing second. The lighting was blinding and I could hear the tire screeches as the truck tried to stop but I knew the truck wouldn't stop in time no matter how much the driver pushed. "Its no use." She whispered even though I was halfway done with cutting the leather. "Go." She urged me but I kept on.

"GO!" She screamed, the light brighter than before and suddenly I was pushed so far away, I fell back onto the hard pavement and crawled as fast as I could scrapping my knees and hands in the process. I screamed so loud, so long as I heard the loud crash. I cried shielding my head to not get hurt by anything. I stayed low on the ground sobbing afraid.

The impact noise would be something I couldn't forget. The sound of metal hitting metal and a pitiful scream being cut off midway. It was all too much for me.

I collapsed on the ground but not before seeing the sign.

_Washington-100 miles_

We were so close...


	41. Chapter 41: News

Short Chapter but still review. Enjoy.

Chapter 41: News

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Everything had been so quiet, so dark, and lonely just like it was when I was in Victor's hold. Was I back there? Had everything that occurred been a dream made up of my wishful thinking?

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

No, why would my mind think up something so horrible to happen to Kailey.

My eyes snapped open at the thought of my cousin. Bright light temporarily blinded me and I was unable to sit up, my body aching in ways I didn't understand. I had a needle stuck in my arm and then i realzied I was in a room...in a hospital room?

How had I end up here and where was Kailey?

I moved my arm and noticed I was bruised in a few different places but how I didn't know. I gripped the needle in my arm and winced each time I gave a small pull of the needle. I had to go see Kailey wherever she might be. _Alive I hope..._

I shifted so my feet hit the ground, the coolness was a relief to me. I pushed myself off the bed when a sudden rush of dizziness hit me and I could feel a headache coming. What happened to me?

I stepped slowly to the door heading pounding and the soreness in my body protesting against all movement. Something more happened than just the accident that hit Kailey. But I didn't know what.

As I edged closer to the door it suddenly swung open and revealed both a female doctor and a male who I recognized immediately.

"Angel..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

I was momentarily shocked that I recognized him so soon. Its been quite some years since the last time we met and I didn't think he'd see the little girl he knew in me.

But he did and I was _so_ happy he did.

I tossed myself at the older man, wrapping my arms around him in a vice grip and kept in the waterworks I knew wanted to come out. His arms wrapped around me as he talked with the female doctor who was clearly upset that I managed to take out the needle and get out of bed.

"I wanna go home." I whispered in a desperate tone. I just wanted to be back with everyone, all I wanted in the past week.

"I know kid but we need to talk...alone." The last part was for the doctor, giving her the message to get the fuck out of the room in a nice manner.

She promptly left us, closing the door behind her leaving me and Kozik together. He pulled me towards the bed, making me sit down while he sat in the chair.

I already didn't like how this talk was turning out. What was so important that needed to be said that he needed me to sit down to hear it?

Kozik looked the same as when I last seen him, maybe a bit older, but still the same blonde headed man who Happy used to take me to visit when he wanted a break from Charming life. His cut warmed my heart more than anything. I was finally within safe lines and I knew nothing would harm me now. Kozik would take me back. He would take me home and I could finally feel the safety I knew was waiting there for me.

Well thats what I wanted to believe so bad but I knew that wasn't the case. Kozik wouldn't have sat me down unless something was wrong...seriously wrong.

Dread filled me and something told me I knew what Kozik was going to tell me, the news I didn't want to know, news I knew would crush me and cause everything to come crashing down again.

"No..." I whimpered getting up from the bed. Kozik moved with me, his hands on my shoulders to keep me from running like I wanted. "Please don't tell me this..." I begged the tears falling freely now as I stared into soft blue eyes.

It was true. Without him having to say anything I knew. Why...why did this happen?

"I'm sorry Angel-."

"No don't say it! You're lying to me!" I screamed struggling against him. He held me still, having already learned from Happy, just how to control me when I became like this.

"She's dead Angel." I sobbed now dropping down and screaming into my hands on the bed. "Kailey was killed when she was hit by the truck." The sadness in his eyes told me he wasn't telling me the lie I wanted him say.

Rage tore throughout my being. All my thoughts swirled together along with the emotions in me wanting out.

"I could have saved her!" I cried out, shame and guilt mixing with me and I knew...I knew if I had been a bit faster, if I had known about the pocket knife and if...if I never brought her along with me she would be _alive_. Kozik placed his fingers under my chin and forced me to directly in his eyes. He didn't understand why I blamed myself. He didn't know _anything_ other than the fact that I had been missing, kidnapped, for nearly a week and a few days but now I was found.

The next thing I know everything went blurry and I could faintly hear Kozik and then...darkness.

This time I welcomed it with open arms.

_I'm sorry Kailey..._


	42. Chapter 42: Going home pt 1

A/N; More reviews and please 1 review per person per chapter. Thank you. Enjoy.

Chapter 42: Going Home pt. 1

When I came around again, it was night time, around midnight I would have guessed. The shades were drawn up about halfway letting in the darkness of outside along with a fresh cool breeze. I was laid back in my bed, needle once again stuck in my arm, under the covers for the night. My mouth was parched and my stomach rumbled. It had been so long since I had a full fresh _variety_ of food and I had cravings. I wanted home cooked food and all sorts of junk food, the things I was deprived of under Victor's imprisonment. The door wasn't shut all the way so a bit of the dim hall light entered my room.

Kozik wasn't in the room with me. I was left to myself but I didn't mind that anymore. I turned my head, staring out the window from my bed wondering what to do from there. Kailey was gone. My cousin, the last remaining relative from my mother's side, was gone. I lost a whole half of my family by the hands of one of my own. The room was quiet and the only sound was the soft rustles of the wind. It was calming.

For a while I just stared out the window thinking and praying that everything would go back to normal, whatever normal used to be. Would I be able to go home and act like nothing ever happened? Act like knew nothing when I knew _everything_ now. How was I going to face Happy when I blamed him for what happened? Our relationship was going to be more strained than it originally was. I was always going to have that deep harboring hate within me that, if provoked, would force itself out of me and say things I would regret. Then I had a boyfriend but how was I going to be able to cope being around him again? I didn't want company and my mind was already past the point of mending.

"Hey Hap. Yeah..." It was Kozik's voice outside my door. He was talking to Happy. Was he going to tell him where I was? "She's here Hap...yea Angel, you're daughter is in Tacoma. I don't know man...I don't fucking know." He raised his voice a bit at Happy and I was sure it was because Dad yelled at him. "She's in the hospital...fuck calm you're ass down...Hap I'll take her home. Yeah okay. See ya then."

And the conversation was over. Kozik was taking me home. I was going to go home.

Yet I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. I was actually more nervous than excited. I couldn't just go back home and be surrounded by so many people when I barely seen more than 10 people in a span of a week and a few days. I was nervous of being with my own family how strange could that be.

* * *

When I woke up, never really sure when I fell asleep, the light was on in my room and Kozik was sitting on the chair eating. I rolled my eyes as I slowly sat up watching the older man scarf down a burger like it was nothing. The tray had about 2 other empty wrappers and when he finished that one, he picked up another.

"You eat any more and you'll be in a bed like me." I announced chuckling when he choked a bit, surprised.

"You scare me like that and I'll be in one sooner that this burger kills me." He replied taking a deliberate bite in front of me. I glared at him, stomach rumbling and mouth watering at the thought of taking a bite of a burger. He tossed me one of the extras and I caught it with ease. I unwrapped the burger and took my first bite in seconds. The first taste was amazing. it was like I never had that before.

Kozik watched me eat like I hadn't eaten in days, which I hadn't. "What did they give you to eat?" He asked. I stopped for a moment how he knew it was a they instead of a 'he' or 'she'.

"Enough to survive." I replied but he didn't seem to like that answer, his face showing me the deep thoughts he had.

He took in a deep breath and kept eye contact with me as I ate. He was going to say something, I could tell by the seriousness of his face and posture. "What happened?"

Bam! The one question I was _never_ going to answer he asked. My mouth was sealed, the trauma I went through would be told to no one even if it was him of Dad. The secrets would forever be mine. Living the trauma was just as bad as replaying it to someone because then it all becomes real. The story isn't just a story anymore. I put what was left of my burger back in the wrapper and looked down at my hands in my lap.

My silence was my answer. "Tell me Angel." He was trying to demand an answer from me but he wasn't Hap and even to him the answer wouldn't come out. I shook my head keeping my eyes down.

"Listen the only way we can catch the person who did this to you is if you tell me what happened." Again, I shook my head, words leaving me little by little each second. He couldn't help. None of the Sons could help without someone getting hurt in the end and I did not want that to happen to anyone.

"I don't want any of you to _catch_ this person. I just want to go home." I responded softly and weakly, unlike the girl I knew was still inside but to tired to come out. "I just want to forget." I admitted a bit ashamed. I used to be so strong but now...now I was weak.

"Angel you can't forget." Oh thank him for being so positive.

_Yeah...I know._

* * *

A few hours later and tons of food, I was finally given the okay to be discharged out of the hospital and into Kozik's care. Everything still hurt a bit and walking took a lot of energy from me to do. My arms and hands had a few scrapes that stung like a bitch but nothing too serious.

He was already on his bike by the time I was next to him, my walking much slower than his. "You taking me home now?" I asked him in a whisper.

He shook his head. "It's gonna take a few hours so I'm gonna grab some money in case we need to take a break. And I gotta tell the Pres." I nodded understanding. He told me to get on the bike and I timidly did, contact was something I didn't want but I was going to have to get used to it soon.

Kozik rode off towards the Tacoma Charter, going fast but not too fast mindful of me behind him. My arms were wrapped around him, much like I was used to with everyone else. His cut was comforting and it reminded me so much of Happy. How was I going to face him?

Minutes later we arrived at the charter. Kozik parked the bike next to all the others and told me to wait while he went to talk to the President. I stayed on the back of his bike, tapping my finger against my thigh as he entered the building. I didn't want to be alone. Especially in a place I hadn't been to in years.

* * *

More than enough time passed and he still wasn't back. I could only wait outside anxious for so long before my patience left me. What was taking him so long anyway? I doubt the Pres would say no considering Happy used to be apart of his charter. Just as I was about to get off, out came Kozik. He had on a hard look and I didn't understand why.

He stalked towards his bike, his hard face scaring me a bit. "K-Kozik what's w-wrong?" My stutters softened his look a bit.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." I hated that reply so much. Happy used to say that to me when he didn't want to answer the question truthfully but I knew if Kozik was like Happy, he was a bit, then he wouldn't like any more questions. So I left it at that.

He rode off again, faster than the first time. My arms squeezed tighter afraid I would fall off if I didn't. And it was silent after that, just the loud rumbles of his bike through the air.

_I'm going home..._


	43. Chapter 43: Going home pt 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I would like to give special thanks to Kassey4221 who reviewed many of my chapters. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 43: Going home pt 2

Kozik wasn't one for talk. So when he started to talk I was a bit unprepared.

"I need to know what happened Angel." He told me, his voice going up a notch so I could hear him over the rumbles of his bike. I hid my face against his back, willing the tears to go away. Why couldn't I just be left alone without having to be reminded where I was for the last week? I tightened my hold on him needing to calm myself down. "Tell me." This was a demand now. He wasn't going to let me get away with not talking.

"Just leave it…please…" I begged.

Kozik shook his head and slowly he started to slow down, pulling over to the side. My hands fell to the side, all my strength leaving me. "I can't Angel." He then reached into his cut pulling out an envelope. I stared at the white envelope and watched as he pulled out the piece of notebook paper inside. He handed me the paper, telling me to open it up. "This was left at the hospital while you were asleep."

I did as he said and the contents inside made my stomach lurch.

_If you think you've escaped, then you're not as smart as I thought. I will find you and I'll make you pay for having MY daughter killed! Watch you're back Angel. If I could snatch you from under you're father I can do it again. Believe me._

"Who took you?" He asked me in a calm tone, his back to me still. "Tell me Angel. This is serious. You can't keep this from _anyone_."

I took a deep breath. "I never saw his face." It was a flat out lie. Instinct told me to lie. Told me if I told who kidnapped me, then my world would crumble further than it already was. Even if Victor took me, he was still my family. He was the uncle I never saw. The only remembrance of my mother. How could I sell him out to them?

"Don't _lie._" Kozik was frustrated with me. I could tell.

"I'm not." I hissed out annoyed that he was getting the point that I wouldn't tell him shit about what happened.

"You know what…" He said turning the bike in the direction of the rode. "I'll let Hap deal with you."

Yeah good job threaten me with him. Happy wouldn't stand my lying. He didn't tolerate it from me and so I would either have to deal with Happy's punishment for withholding my secret or come straight out and tell the truth so I could be saved.

Which was I going to choose?

* * *

The ride was long. Longer since it was silent again. Kozik was going faster than before determined to get to Charming as fast as he could. If Victor knew I was alive and that Kailey was dead…then he had eyes on me. If that was true then I wasn't the only one in trouble. So was the club.

There was that pain in the pit of my stomach. I was _afraid_. Happy couldn't protect me. Even though he always said he would, he couldn't. I tried to keep myself from sagging against Kozik. I wanted to be in bed and sleep. I wasn't ready to go face everyone. I wasn't ready to go back home and act like I was fine when I knew I was far from it. I just hoped they would understand.

"Another hour and you'll be home." Kozik said to me.

And I dreaded the entire hour. Home? Could I really call it home after what I had been forced to think? All those hours…days spent alone and thinking nonstop made me rethink where my home was.

* * *

The hour was quicker than I thought it would be. Maybe because I was on a motorcycle instead of in a car. He slowed down as we neared the 'Welcome to Charming' sign.

Home?

I was finally home but the dread only increased. Was I suppose to feel like this? I highly doubted so but I did and I wouldn't be able to stop the feeling. Kozik drove steadily through the street, taking the familiar turns to the garage.

The moment when I came face to face with the garage gates was the most I've panicked in so long. My palms were sweaty and my stomach twisted over and over again. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't.

His bike caught the attention of those outside working on cars or just passing by. Kozik drove inside slowly heading towards were all the bikes were parked. I spotted Tig in his working corner, completely ignorant of Kozik. They had a history that I never quite understand. Jax was the first to spot us.

"Holy shit!" Jax loudly swore as he dropped his rag walking towards us in long strides. I hoped off the bike.

I smiled weakly at Jax wrapping my arms around him once he was close enough. He patted my back holding me just as tight. "Welcome home kiddo." He muttered and I bit my lip to stop from crying.

Tig then came stalking towards us, a big grin on his face when he saw me. "And she returns." He wrapped me in his arms too, nodding his head to the door while looking straight at Jax. He seemed to understand because he walked to the clubhouse door pretty quick.

For a bit, Kozik and Tig stared at each other in silence. I kept myself calm. But once I would see Happy, the calmness would go and I would be in tears. The door slammed open causing me to jerk in Tig's hold startled.

* * *

I don't know much of what happened when my eyes locked with his. The dark orbs of a killer stared back at me. Not the eyes of my loving father. He stood straight, a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigar in the other. He looked…._exhausted_ as he stared back at me. His features were much harder, much older than they used to be. Why?

Something inside me clicked that this was Happy. This was my father. That I should go to him. The same seemed to happen with him because in seconds he threw his bottle, the glass shattering in a corner along with his still lit cigar, and strode my way in a timily manner.

I ran at him, pushing off of Tig to get a boost. I was still so sore but I had this extra burst of energy I needed to get me to him.

In seconds I found myself in his arms, my legs wrapped around him as I cried into his neck. His arms were squeezing me and I did the same right back to him. How long had it been? I sobbed hard, trembling from the force. "Daddy I missed you. I love you." I muttered trying to catch my breath.

"I know. I love you too." He gave me an extra tight squeeze and held me in his arms for a minute more. I didn't want to let go. I just wanted to forget everything and just stay in the safe arms of my father.

Slowly he put me down, his arms still wrapped tight around me as I cried into his chest. I couldn't stop myself. I had no more control. Maybe I was weak…

The silence around me was calm. They knew to let us have our moment. Let us rejoice a reunion for a bit until they had to get down to business. Once this was over, the questioning would start and so would the agony. I knew if Happy pushed me, pushed past the limits I had, then words would be said and things wouldn't heal.

_I'm home…_I cried once last time happily. _I'm finally home._

Happiness and fear clashed together again. Would I ever get this feeling to go away? Could I be the abnormal girl I was before all this happened?

_Was I really home?_


	44. AN

A/N: I know many of you have been waiting for the new chapter but I decided to rewrite the whole story. I noticed a lot of mistakes on my part and I want to change a few things. I hope all of my readers and reviewers read the other story. I'm sorry for this delay but I will be updating my other stories soon.


	45. Chapter 45: Telling One

**A/N: Its been a long time since I've updated this story but I'm trying! I hope this chapter is good and recaps the last two chapters into one so that no one is completely lost. **

**Like always read and review :) I like to know what you all think**

* * *

Chapter 45: Telling One

Two week passed since the day I was brought back home. Happy hadn't left me out of sight since, not even when I was with James. I minded a tad bit because I missed James as much as I missed Happy. I wanted time to be spent with my boyfriend considering Happy was always busy doing one thing or another.

Most of my time was spent at the garage surrounded by Sons. I didn't mind since I was being protected. I had become attached to Happy and vice versa. The trauma of being kidnapped and taken to a place unknown to me with people who's intent was to cause harm had harmed me emotionally and mentally. Now I knew terrible shit could happen to people. Death could be right around the corner.

Although they wanted to make me feel comfortable and safe at home, I know everyone was getting tired of the unanswered questions. Every time Happy would ask me anything about what happened I would shutdown and refuse to answer.

James tried just a bit to get me to open up. After a while he gave up too. All he did now was hold me when we were together and talk with me about nonsense and life. Half the time I listened to him.

I had yet to actually hang out with my friends. Rachael, Alana, Yasmin, and Jackie had all called me worried about where I've been. I guess my disappearance wasn't made public but I knew if it had, the police would have snooped around putting their noses where they don't belong.

I had told them a bullshit story of one of my uncles dying and me having to go to the funeral all the way in Nevada. Either they hadn't believed me but didn't feel like pressing or my sadness was understandable to them.

Eventually I would tell them but how could I just come out and say it? I was kidnapped for 5 days by my mother's brother who wanted to get vengeance for the death of his wife and when I escaped I saw my cousin hit by a truck and killed? Yeah, that would go over smoothly with them, same with my family

"Angel?"

James' worried voice brought me from my thoughts. I had been laying on the floor of the Garage with him while he was telling me a story of him and his friends from school. We must've looked odd from where we were sitting but I didn't mind.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I asked with a small smile feeling bad that I had spaced out.

"Are you okay? If you're tired I can take you home." He offered giving me the same smile back. I knew he was trying, for our sake.

"No I'm good here. It's a nice day out and I want to spend the day with you and talk."

He kissed my forehead and held me tighter. "What I want to talk about and what you want to talk about are two completely different talks." He whispered, more to himself than me.

I frowned knowing he was getting fed up with the barrier between us. I was trying, maybe just not enough as him.

"I'm sorry James."

"I know. It's okay. Whenever you're ready." He reassured me still having his arms wrapped around me.

My heart ached a tiny bit. He had been saying that for two whole weeks. How much longer did I need? I could just tell them everything and be done with this secret.

But in doing so I would admit to doubting the only family I knew and the only people I knew who would take care of their own. I would admit to the hating of my very own family and the pain they've caused me to endure on my own.

"I'm afraid." I confessed hiding my face against the crook of his neck as I tightened my arms around him. I breathed in, taking in his scent I loved.

"It's okay to be afraid. With what you've been through, if you weren't afraid _I_ would be afraid for you. You can't have all this on yourself. Tell me, let me share your burden."

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. "He took me from my family. Locked me away from the world and left me to my own thoughts." I whispered back. "My mother's killer took me away from my family."

Had James known the full story behind my mother's death he would understand the motive behind kidnapping me and hiding me from my own family. The only one who truly understood everything were Happy and Tig. The only reason Tig knew was due to Happy and his need to box out his anger with the only other person who could take a punch from Happy.

I always thought Happy and Tig had a special relationship. They weren't 'buddies' or 'friends' but Brothers in the sense they would help each other out when they needed to. The Club brought them together and kept them living. They lived for the Club and for the family they each had.

James looked shocked and angry. "I don't understand. Why would the murderer of you're mother come back and take you?"

"People do crazy stuff for vengeance. I learned that now."

He didn't ask me anymore questions after than. He didn't want to know who the person was. I guess that had been his boundary. It was like me asking too many personal questions about his mother whom he doesn't have any contact with or even care about because she left him when he was born and never came back for him. I wondered how it would feel to know my own mother abandoned me. I loved my mother. My heart would be broken if i had known something as horrid as that.

* * *

Soon after our little talk Happy came out from the clubhouse. He motioned me over with a finger. I moved off James and stood up dusting off my jean shorts and headed over to him. He didn't look too happy.

"Hey Dad."

When I was in arms length he put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "I have to go on a run tomorrow. I won't be back for a couple days."

I knew him telling me shouldn't have bothered me. I knew he had to do this, for the Club, and if he could help it he would stay. I knew this choice was hard for him but the Club came first. I knew all this and still I couldn't help the anxiety building up. He was already leaving and I just got home safe not too long ago.

"Why can't they go without you this time?" I asked pleading with my eyes. I wanted him to be home. I was too dependent but I couldn't help it.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Angel but I have to go. I'm having Half-sack stay at our house with you and James. Tig has to leave too and I don't want you to be alone."

At least I had James with me for the couple days. Maybe I could actually go with my friends somewhere, spend time with them. Happy let me go and walked off towards the clubhouse again.

As I turned to head back to James, Happy called out my name, "Angel."

I looked at him. "What?"

"When I get back, you're telling me everything. No exception." And with that he walked away.

I had already told one person, telling the others shouldn't be bad. I had to prepare myself with these couple days to myself. I knew this was coming eventually. I had to get ready. Happy would take no bullshit from me.


End file.
